GRAY WINTER
by JadeVine10
Summary: Juvia Lockser is one of his nakama, and he is used to her fawning at him all the time. But just like his disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes, he take her feelings for granted. What will happen if Juvia decides to turn her back on him? Rated M
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

**I have been waiting for Gray and Juvia to have some development on their relationship in the Manga for some time now and somehow I'm getting a little bit impatient, just a little bit. So I write a Gruvia fanfic to ease my… frustrations, if you may call it that.**

**This story starts five years from X791 in the Manga and will roughly fit the canon storyline. Lemons are to be expected in the story so read at your own risk.**

**Mainly Gray x Juvia but other pairings will show up later.**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 1:The Prologue**

* * *

A light moan of discomfort wakes me up from my slumber. I felt her move beside me, inching more closer and hiding her face in the crook of my neck. With a smile on my lips, I lift my hand, running my fingers through her wavy silky smooth hair. I heard a light chuckle and open my eyes and found myself staring at her dark blue eyes then down to her luscious pinkish lips.

"Gray-sama…"

"GRAY!" shouted Charle that makes Gray jumps in his chair inside the train.

Gray grumbled something about waking someone properly as he yawns, _'That dream again!'_

"We're here already, Gray-san." Wendy said, beside Natsu who is still suffering from motion sickness and happy helping him to get up. "Are you alright? You kept mumbling in your sleep." She added.

"Uh, Yes, I'm fine, thanks."_ 'I hope I didn't mumble shit while I'm asleep'_ He said inwardly and looks down only to see himself stripped again, wearing only his boxers. "What the hell?" He started to search for his clothes and putting them on.

"Gray, your jacket," Happy reaches his paws with Gray's jacket.

Busy putting his shirt he reaches it without looking, "Thanks, Juvia…" then he stops, realizing what he said and look at his companions who are also looking at him. Happy just kept silent, same as Charle, while Wendy had a sympathetic look on her face. "Let's go, the guild is waiting for us." He said and hastily exits the train.

* * *

In five years, after the grand magic games the town of Magnolia became more prosperous in magic. The business establishments increases and so is the population with the protection of the strongest guild in whole Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Headed by Natsu who recovered from his motion sickness and is grinning from ear to ear, they enter their boisterous guild with a loud bang from the guild door being pushed rather violently. The loud noise died down, all eyes on them.

"Guys, we're back!" Natsu announces and the guild is full with loud cheers again, welcoming them warmly.

Then whole guild starts partying, Mira with Kinana serving drinks, Macao and Wakaba having a drinking contest with Cana, Romeo happily chatting with Wendy, Elfman bragging something being a man again only to be scolded with a very pregnant Ever beside him, the rest of the Raijinshuu on one corner of the room and also drinking, Laxus and the guild master Makarov just watching the whole guild go wild, Levy welcomes his boyfriend Gajeel and the black exceed with him, Pantherlily who also came back from their mission.

"This guild will never change," Gray commented with a smile, shirtless, and sitting on one of the bar stools with a drink on his hand.

"Yeah, I agree on that Ice Princess." Said the dragon slayer beside him and drinking his fire whiskey.

"You wanna go, flametard?" Gray glared at Natsu,

"Oh, Yeah, male prostitute!" Natsu retorted, but when his onyx eyes caught a certain blonde mage he gets up from the bar stool, "Just changed my mind, maybe some other time," then he ran off to Lucy.

"Arara, since those two realized their feelings for each other they became much more inseparable," Mira commented with her hand on her cheek. "How 'bout you Gray? When will you fall in love?"

He emptied his glass, not planning to answer the nosy former S-class Mage. Reverting his eyes from the barmaid only to stare at the pair of red eyes glaring at him.

"Drinks for me and Gajeel, Please," Levy ordered, "oh, and a kiwi juice for Lily" she added. Looking at his direction, she waved, "Hi, Gray!" and he answered with a simple "Hey", "Heard you and the others done a great job without destroying anything."

"Well, apparently Natsu is seriously working as he was planning to buy something," still eyeing the glaring iron dragon slayer. "How about yours Gajeel?" he asked though he doubt if Gajeel will answer him.

The iron dragon slayer just let out a "Tch!" as Levy is looking at him, urging him to answer, "We did fine… even though Juvia's not here anymore," that response made him stop, he doesn't know what else to say. He just remained like that till Gajeel walks away from them and Levy giving him apologetic look and following the latter after getting their drinks.

Mira who is there the whole time and busy wiping the empty glasses, puts down another glass in front of Gray. He muttered his thanks and sip on the strong liquor. "Maybe never again." He said as if to answer Mira's earlier question.

* * *

**And that's it for the first chap. This is my first Fairytail fanfic so I don't know yet if I am catching the right emotions for each characters, as for the grammar errors I do apologize for it and try to correct them. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Elfenkleid

**Chapter 2: Elfenkleid**

**I'm glad that many people liked the story so far, I'm still new to the site and I didn't know that there is a 24 hours waiting period for a new user like me before I could submit any pictures, that is why there is no cover pic when I uploaded the first chap.**

**I'm also aware that all of you are very much curious as to what happened to Juvia Lockser and why poor Gray Fullbuster acts a little bit emo in the first chapter, so here's chapter 2. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 2: Elfenkleid**

* * *

Gray sighed at the pathetic view of the dragon slayer who sits across him in the train. Him, Happy and Natsu are on the way to Oak Town, the one that is once used as a base of the Phantom Lord Guild because of an urgent request. Usually they would turn it down since they don't want to do a job alone with each other because they would just end up destroying everything, but for some reason Natsu is very eager to earn more jewels, planning to buy something and as for Gray… well, let's say he just have nothing to do and want to do something rather than thinking about some blunette.

The sounds of puking and gasps was the last string, "Happy, remind me again why did I agree to work alone with this shitty flamer,"

"Aye!" Happy raises his paw, "Because Lushy is not feeling well and can't go at the moment, Wendy and Charle is currently out on a mission and Erza is busy taking care of her baby." Four years ago, Erza and Jellal finally tied the knot and start building a family.

"Can't take it anymore, I'm gonna die…" Natsu with his face on the floor reaches his sweaty hand to grab on Gray's ankle.

"Oi, Don't touch me!" Gray trying to free his ankle from Natsu's tight grip ends up kicking the dragon slayer couple of times.

"Damn you, Hentai Bastard just wait till we… huuuuk!" poor Natsu starting throwing up again.

* * *

Their client is a popular painter in Fiore that is planning to move in another town but when they are on their way to do so a group of thieves hijacked one of his carriages containing his art works. He requests for the fairy Tail, to retrieve a painting called Elfenkleid and didn't seem to care about the rest of the paintings.

Soon after leaving the railway station and a few hours of walking in the forest they reached the Oak Town's market. Unlike in the past when the Phantom Lord Guild is lurking in it, the town now is seems to be peaceful, a lot of mage guilds are now residing in the town.

The flying cat looks around the busy market area, looking for an inn that they could stay for tonight. "Ah, there! Natsu, Gray hurry!" With a cheeky grin, he flew to the street across the inn he sighted, "I wonder if they serve fish in there, heeheehee!" the two mages bickering at each other manage to follow the Exceed. Luckily it is a pet friendly hotel though the rate is higher than others.

After eating in the bar near the pool area of the hotel, the group then return to their room to rest,

"This hotel sure is expensive, Happy" Natsu looking at the room rates in the Hotel Pamphlet.

"Aye, Natsu! But they let cats in here and they serve mouth-watering fish!" Happy responded.

Natsu chuckled at Happy, "You're right,"

Gray opens the door of their room and walks in with Natsu and Happy follows, "I'm beat, gonna sleep now before flame head does,"

"And what do you mean by that Gray?" annoyed Natsu asks, "I'm saying that you snore so loud, even the whole hotel could hear, dumbass" Gray said, "Grrrr… You wanna go, male prosritute?" the feline just let them and starts rummaging from his green back pack and putting on his sleeping hat.

After the fight and almost wrecking the room… almost, the two then lie on their beds and stare at the ceiling.

"What do you think about our client? He hired two S-Class Mages just to retrieve a single painting," Gray asks,

"Well, if not for his prestige and fame, I'd say that this mission is a trap because the reward is too high for the task." Said natsu

"Yeah, twenty million jewels is too much, he sure is filthy rich."

"What's important now is to finish this mission and claim the reward," Natsu with his toothy grin.

"Natsu," Gray after a while talks again

"What?"

"What is it that you want to buy and you're very eager to go on missions these past few weeks?" Gray asks again

Natsu looks at him with a smile on his lips but didn't tell him anything,

"Hmm… whatever it is, I'm sure that it's for Lucy." Gray smiled too and then turns his back to sleep.

* * *

Then the morning comes, ready to start the mission Gray and Natsu is currently on the hotel lobby and waiting for Happy to come back after leaving the room key to the front desk.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up! Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed and raises his clenched hand after seeing Happy flying to them.

"Yeah," Gray agreed and is to follow the two when he saw a slender woman with blue hair walks in the hotel lobby.

"Gray?" Happy calls the ice mage's attention when he didn't move and just stay where he is standing,

He didn't answer and he hastily followed the blue haired woman, _'Juvia!'_

"Oi, Gray, what's wrong?" Natsu asked when he saw Gray running towards the woman and grabbing her arm.

"Hey, what are you doing to my wife?" the man carrying bags asks Gray, pushing him away from the blue haired woman who is shocked by Gray's actions.

Gray just look at the blue haired woman for a moment, "I… I'm sorry. I mistook you for someone I know." Then he goes back to his companions.

'_Shit! It's been three years now but I still can't stop thinking about you."_

Natsu puts his hand on Gray's shoulder, but didn't say anything. The dragon slayer of all people knows what crazy things Gray have done just to get her back.

* * *

Tracking the group of thieves is easy as counting one-two-three for them, but the retrieving process became harder than they thought since some of them use high level of magic. Nonetheless, after almost incinerating a part of the forest, and freezing the lake, they successfully retrieved the painting named Elfenkleid with the rest of the paintings, though some of them are damaged.

"Kuhahahaha!" Natsu laughs, fire coming out of his mouth, both of his hands on his hips and one of his foot stepping on the mountain of thieves. Happy who is also 'happy' to the turns of events fly above Natsu, with J sign eyes "Teeheeheehee! Twenty million jewels!" "Yeah! Let's claim the reward!" Gray said standing beside the tattered carriage, butt naked.

[A/N: I'm not good at writing fight scenes, that's why it's just a rough summary]

* * *

The old man with greying hair approaches them. Taking off his sun glasses his eyes fixated to the painting Natsu is holding. He ran his rough fingers on it as if the dancing woman wearing a dress of an elf in the painting would acknowledge his presence.

"Is it the real painting, Master?" said the man with him, which Natsu and the others assumed as Irvin Harret, Hue Crowenntodge's greatest apprentice. Their client is a member of a guild using Pict Magic, like Reedus Jonah.

"Yes," Hue answered briefly and goes back to his seat with a solemn look on his face. "I gave you my thanks, Fairy Tail mages. As for your reward, Irvin here will deposit it on your magic bank accounts."

* * *

Natsu and the other then left the painter's villa. Natsu and Gray felt somewhat dissatisfied as they didn't understand why the painter had such sad look on his face despite the painting being retrieved.

"That old man, despite his wealth and fame is very lonely," Gray commented while they are walking,

"Maybe, he isn't happy because the rest of the paintings are damaged and we brought back his carriage in tattered state without horses?" Natsu tilted his head, thinking.

"Hue Crowenntodge is heartbroken." Happy said catching the two mage's attention, "I heard the woman in the painting is the love of his life. He spent his life mastering the Pict Magic and she died in an accident without telling that he loved her."

"So that's what happened…" said Natsu, his hand on his chin.

"Where did you get that information, Happy?" Gray asked,

"From the fat guy in the kitchen," Happy answered cheerfully

"What the hell, you went to the kitchen?" he said in disbelief,

"Aye! I ask if they have fish!" Happy again,

"You're hopeless,"

"Kyahahahaha!" Natsu laughs at his Exceed's little adventure.

* * *

On the way to the railway station, the group walks in the market and do some shopping because happy insist that Natsu should buy him fishes that he will eat in the train. Natsu with Gray tagging along went to a branch of Heart Kreuz, Lucy's favorite fashion brand.

"Oi, flame brain, make it quick before the train departs!" Gray is growing impatient of Natsu's indecisiveness.

"Shut up, ice bastard! I don't know anything about girly things so it's hard for me choose what to buy!" Natsu retorted,

"Aye!" Happy said beside Natsu,

"Sheesh…" He turns his back to the two and made himself busy looking at different female apparels in the store. Since Lucy and Natsu became together, the dragon slayer always find ways to please the celestial mage, same as for Lucy to Natsu. He turns to one corner of the store where hats are placed and pick the Russian style of a hat. His mind quickly drifted to the blunette that is always wearing one. He sighed, putting the hat down and looking outside of the store window hoping the image of the blunette will be washed away from his mind but luck is not with him at the moment for he sees a blue haired woman outside of the store. _'Ah, I'm really going crazy. I am now having hallucinations.' _He groaned inwardly, his eyes following the blunette walking in the streets carrying a paper bag of groceries. She is wearing a knee length light blue dress, which consist of a black corset and white inner short-sleeved shirt. Her wavy long blue hair is longer than he remembered. Her pale smooth skin and her curvaceous figure. _'Damn it why does she look so real?'_

"Gray?" Happy looks at Gray who hastily exits the shop, Natsu who just paid for the purchased things also watch Gray go out of the store, "Uh-oh, he's at it again."

* * *

Gray stumbles to few people on his way but he doesn't care, the blunette currently had her back on him and seems like waiting for someone. A non-mage pick-up truck stops in front of her. _'Shit! Don't go!'_

"Juvia!" Gray shouted, the bystanders and other people start looking at his direction but the woman didn't turn to look and just stop for a moment.

The driver of the pick-up truck is also looking at him and saying something to the blunette who opened the door to the passenger's seat. Fast, with big steps he walks towards the pick-up truck.

"Wait! Stop!" Gray again shouted when he saw the pick-up truck starts to run, "I said STOP!" freezing the concrete ground and making a commotion. Other magic cars and non-magic cars became involved in the mess.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, GRAY?!" he heard Natsu shouting on the background but he could care less. Not letting a chance slip away, he run towards the passenger seat of the pick-up.

Looking at the blunette seating in the passenger seat, "Juvia, let's talk." But she didn't move an ich, didn't look at him. "Juvia, please."

"Do you know him?" said the baritone voice from the pick-up driver.

"I don't." she answered.

* * *

**And Gray finally found Juvia… but she denied that she knows him, what will Gray do? Found out on the next chapter. Please don't forget to review, Guys! **

**Thanks to all people who reviewed, I really appreciate them and encourage me to write! **

Darkhope, sabina chaudri, Esthellar, rawrryy69, Summer Éclair, BrigitteoO, honeycomb198, The Golden Witch, stacylin198, and yusav


	3. Chapter 3: What Happened To Us?

**Chapter 3: What happened to us?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, it really helps me a lot! It's still raining here and I'm just thankful that there is no power outage and the internet connection is still available. Here is chapter 3, enjoy!**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 3: What happened to us?**

* * *

Staring at her black shoes, Juvia is carrying a paper bag of groceries and waiting for the service pick-up truck to come. It's been a while since she went to the city, she always stay in the Blake's lodge cabin near the mountains. She had to do the groceries since Roda, the maid have a high fever. She look at the street clock, it is quarter to six. 'That explains the number of people in the street', she thought and watch the busy people walks, occupied with their own businesses and concerns. Just like when she first came to this town three years ago. Yes, three years ago. When her Gray-sama… oh, scratch that, there is no 'HER Gray-sama' anymore for her.

"I wonder what Dylan-san took so long?" she sighed.

After a while she sighted the pick-up truck and then it stopped in front of her. She walks forward and put her hand on the car's door when someone just shouted her name.

"Juvia!" she stopped moving. That voice, she couldn't mistake it too someone else, it's him!

It's been three years since she last heard his voice, she wanted to turn and look but then she chooses to not do it. She opens the door and gave the groceries to Dylan who is looking at the one shouting her name.

"Who is that?" Dylan ask particularly no one,

"Err… Let's go home." She said sitting on the passenger seat and closing the car door. Dylan just nods and starts driving.

"I said stop!" she heard him shout again, Dylan looks at the rear view mirror and see a man running, chasing after them then after a while he puts his clenched hand on top of his palm, "I said STOP!" "What the- a mage!" Dylan exclaims. The ground is frozen making it impossible for not only their car but also the others to move.

Juvia's hands clenched tightly on her skirt, she thought she could run away, to leave everything behind but this just proves her wrong. Standing beside her with just the pick-up's door parting them, Gray Fullbuster stares down at her.

"Juvia, Let's talk." He said,

'Talk? What is there to talk about? I thought he already made it clear three years ago.' She thought inwardly.

"Juvia, please." The ice mage pleaded,

"Do you know him?" Dylan asked her but his amber eyes fixated on the ice mage.

"I don't." she answered.

Gray had a shocked look on his face from hearing her response but it only took a couple of seconds to compose himself again. "Juvia, I just want to talk to you."

"Please undo your magic, the people are…" she said looking at the people in the other vehicles getting angry.

"I don't care." He said firmly,

"Avi," Dylan called her attention,

"Avi?" Gray said with a furrowed brow,

"I think you should talk to him, he wouldn't chase you like this if it isn't important."

"Dylan-san." Juvia said then nods.

* * *

In a restaurant, Gray seated across Juvia and the guy with amber eyes while Natsu and Happy is eating on the table near them. The waitress came by their table and put down their orders.

"Can we talk alone, just the two of us?" Gray said looking at Juvia,

Juvia was about to say something but the guy stops her by holding her hand to which Gray frowns. "It's okay. There are plenty of vacant tables here. Just call me when you need me, Avi." Then he stands up and left. Gray's dark blue eyes followed the man, even though he didn't know him, he disliked him already.

"What is it, Gray?" Juvia asked her eyes on her cup of coffee.

"You've changed…" Gray said, his eyes now looking at Juvia, "You don't refer yourself as a third person and you don't call me Gray-sama anymore." He smiled sadly, "What happened to 'us', Juvia?"

Juvia lifts her eyes from her cup of coffee to Gray. In the past she would never do something that will make him sad or upset, but now she doesn't know anymore. "Is this what you want to talk about?"

"Yes, I mean... no." Gray sighed. He can't believe that he is now having difficulties with talking to the water mage. "Juvia, I know I have done a horrible mistake three years ago and I know apologizing to you right now won't do anything but… please go home with me to Fairy Tail, everybody's worried."

Juvia lifts her cup and sip on it. Gray waited for her answer but it seems like he wouldn't get any.

"Juvia."

"I'm not going back to Fairy Tail anymore, Gray." She sinally answered.

"What?"

"Good bye, Gray." Juvia stands up, leave money in the table and then walks away,

Gray just stares at her descending figure, stoned in his seat. In the background, Natsu and Happy watched them with open mouths, the annoying guy with amber eyes then followed Juvia.

'_No. there is no fucking way I'd let it end like this!'_ he left the table and run to the exit of the restaurant.

"Gray!" Natsu and Happy called also standing up.

* * *

"Juvia!" Gray called as Juvia and Dylan is walking towards the pick-up. Juvia turns and look at Gray, tears in her eyes.

"Avi." Dylan holds onto her hand to make her look at him, "Gavin's waiting for you."

She closed her tears filled eyes and sighed, calming herself. "Yes, let's go home, Dylan-san" Dylan, opens the car door for her and she went in without looking at the restaurant's porch where Gray is standing.

* * *

"Juvia!" Gray tried to chase the pick-up again but was stopped by Natsu, "Let go of me, Natsu! I can't let it end like this! SHIT!"He struggled, not caring if he is making a commotion and the customers of the restaurants are watching.

"Gray, calm down, Gray!" Natsu stops him from making a scene and drags him out of the area with Happy following him.

Sitting in the park bench, Gray had his head down, a hand on his forehead, brushing a part of his spiky black-colored hair.

"Natsu," Happy said flying towards them, "There's an inn just a block away from here."

"I'm sorry, Natsu, Happy. I know how much the two of you wanted to go home." Gray puts down his hand.

"Thanks, Happy. Oi, ice head stop moping there and let's go. We'll search Juvia tomorrow." Natsu said, dusting his clothes.

"Aye!" Happy chimed,

"Thanks." Gray stands up and starts walking with the two.

* * *

Juvia wipes her cheeks with the back of her palm. They are driving away from some time now but still her tears won't stop. A hand with a handkerchief reached in front of her, and then she looks to the hand's owner.

"Dylan-san…"

"Just get it. Aunt Belle will get angry at me when she sees you like this."

She gets the handkerchief and uses it, after that a long silence falls between them.

"Why aren't you asking me any questions, Dylan-san?" Juvia asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"It's because I just don't feel like asking." Dylan answers, "I know that you have a lot of things hiding from us, and I respect that."

"Dylan-san…"

"Or… do you want me to call you Juvia now?" he joked in which Juvia smiled.

"No, Avi's fine." She said looking outside the car window where she could see a lot of trees. They are now driving in the mountains, on their way to the Blake's lodge cabin, her new home.

* * *

**Juvia went home with Dylan and leaving her Gray-sama behind. See you again on next chapter! Please give me reviews! **

**Thanks to all people who reviewed, I really appreciate them and encourage me to write! **

b2tyowl1311, Aikoyu Saotome, Medaka-chan, BrigitteoO, The Golden Witch, MashiroLOVE, yusav, Darkhope and the unnamed guest.


	4. Chapter 4: Blake's Residence

**Chapter 4: Blake's Residence**

**As for the name Avi, I just jumbled the last three letters from her name. Dylan is one of the OC in the story that Juvia met when she left Fairy Tail. Like I told in the first chapter, lemons are to be expected on the story so read at your own risk. Here is chapter 4, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 4: Blake's Residence**

* * *

The room is filled with the moans and gasps, the wet sounds of their connected bodies, and the scent of sex. Juvia opens her eyes to meet the passionate gaze of her Gray-sama on top of her, between her legs. The tip of her fingers brushes every curve of his toned abs up to his right pectoral where his guild mark is and then up again to his nape, grabbing a fistful of hair there and pulling him in a torrid kiss.

She opens her eyes, staring at the ceiling. Did she just have an erotic dream and to top it all with Gray? She felt so stupid. Juvia thought that she has finally got over with her feelings for Gray but just seeing him again last night is enough to make the walls that she built in three years crumble into nothing.

She felt shifting movements beside her and look at the dark haired child curled up like a ball and sleeping. She smiled and pulls the comforter, hugging the sleeping child closer to her chest. If there's something she would never regret in her whole life, it's having Gavin. The child became her inspiration to keep moving forward in life.

A small hand reaches for her chin, "mama, you crying?" dark blue eyes questioning her,

Smiling she kisses his little hand then the top of his head, "Mama just had a bad dream."

* * *

"Blake's residence?" the fire dragon slayer,

"Aye, sir! It is in the Oak Mountain where non-mage folks live." Said Happy munching some fish,

"You know them, Natsu?" Asks Gray, he didn't get a wink of sleep last night thinking Juvia left with that annoying guy with amber eyes.

"Uh, no. but Lucy knows them. Blake is an old noble family. She told me that in the past her father and the Blakes are on good terms." Natsu with his hand on his chin, "What is Juvia doing in a non-mage family?"

"There's only one way to found out." Gray stands from his seat with a determined look, "Let's go."

"Uh, Gray." Natsu called, "You might want to put something before heading out."

"What the- When?!" Gray picks his clothes and starting dressing.

* * *

With the help of approachable people in the mountains, the group easily found the whereabouts of the Blake's residence and now they stand in front of a huge three-storey lodge cabin with beautiful garden of different flowers in front of the porch.

After a while an old lady wearing a maid's uniform came and informs them to go inside. Now seating on the receiving area in front of a fire place the group is offered some biscuits and tea as they wait.

"Natsu, look! It's a fish shaped biscuit! I wonder if it tastes like fish too!" Happy drools at the biscuit.

"Kyahaha! You're funny Happy!" Natsu laughed,

Gray's eyes scan the whole room. Every corner of the lodge cabin screams luxury and wealth. The picture frames above the long table made of dark wood on one corner caught his attention. Standing up he walks towards it, he picks a frame contains a picture of two old rich looking women and in between them a guy with dark brown hair and amber eyes. On their way to the residence, they have known that the guy who is with Juvia last night was named Dylan Blake, eldest of the sons of deceased Victor Blake. He is an architect and a businessman at the same time.

Just imagining that Juvia have a romantic relationship with that guy boils his blood in jealousy. He put down the frame. Sighing, he looks at the last frame on the table. It was a picture captured in the façade of the residence, in the middle seated the two old ladies, at their back is Dylan, the gardener and driver on left side, the old maid and Juvia on the right side. All of them are smiling on the picture.

His eyes focused on the smiling picture of Juvia, her hair was not so long as it is now in the picture and she looked somewhat gained weight in it.

The sounds of footsteps in the staircase made the group turn their heads and look. There stands Juvia alongside with a dignified looking old lady. Natsu stands from his seat and greeted, followed by Happy and lastly Gray whose eyes were focused to the blunette.

"Who are they, Avi?" said the old lady,

"Dahlia-san, they are from Magnolia. We worked in the same company in the past." Juvia answered to which Natsu frowned in confusion. "This is Natsu Dragneel-san, Happy and Gray Fullbuster-san."

"I see, I remembered you told us that you worked from a bank in Magnolia," the old lady said, her calculating eyes went to Gray as she walks towards the entrance of the lodge cabin. "Well then, please make yourselves at home." Then she went out.

'_These people don't know that Juvia is a mage, and an S-class mage at that.'_ Gray thought,

"Juvia." Natsu started, ignoring the fact that Juvia lied. "I'm glad to know that you are ok, Gajeel and everyone in Fairy Tail have been very worried."

"Aye," Happy said,

Juvia remain standing in the stairs, "How was… Master Makarov?" she can't help but ask,

Natsu smiled, "The old man is fine. He still wears unusual hats, doing weird poses and being a pervert despite his age. Of course, he is upset with you running away like that, but that is because he cared for you as a parent."

"I see." She fights the urge to cry, she really missed them. If she would be honest, she would like to go back and see them again.

Natsu sighed and look at the ice mage, "Me and Happy will just take a walk outside," he tapped Gray's shoulder, "Come on Happy"

"Aye sir!" Happy flew to Natsu and together exits the lodge cabin.

* * *

Gray was still standing beside the long table with picture frames as he watches Juvia walks down from the stairs and gestured him to sit down where Natsu is sitting a while ago. Juvia take a seat across him, reaches her hand for the tea and pours some in his tea cup. He muttered his thanks and get the tea cup and take sip but his dark blue eyes never leaves her royal blue ones. There is a flame in her eyes that he had seen whenever she is in a battle or determined to do something, just like having a title of an S-class mage just to follow him on his missions. He can't help but remember the things that happened three years ago.

* * *

He can't remember when it started or who initiated. It's just that he became tired of escaping her crazy antics of getting his attention and finally gives what she is asking for. They started kissing, touching each other until one day just kissing and touching isn't enough anymore.

Juvia lay on the light blue bed sheets of her bed completely naked, a blush stained her cheeks as she looks up to the lustful gaze of Gray who is also naked on top of her, his arms leaning on either side of her body, trapping Juvia.

"Juvia, are you really sure?" his voice already hoarse, restraining himself not to ravish her in this instant, "I'm asking you because… once I started I'll never stop."

"Then don't stop. Juvia wants this, Gray-sama." Said Juvia,

Gray positioned himself between her legs, his hand on his rock hard member aligning it on her soaking wet entrance. And in one hard thrust he is inside her. He moaned in pleasure while she hissed in pain digging her nails on his back.

Looking down at their connected bodies he saw her bleeding, "Juvia, you're a… I didn't know, you should've told me" concern written on his face,

"It's okay. Gray-sama is the only man I want to give myself to, Juvia is yours." Her fingers brushes on his sexy lips,

Gray lowered his head and kisses her full lips, running his hand on her thigh up to the side of her breast then down again. Not moving his lower body and letting her adjust to his size. When he felt her grind her hips beneath him, he started thrusting in and out of her slowly.

"Hnnn… Gray-sama, faster please…" Juvia moans in pleasure, in which Gray gladly obliged.

Thrusting faster, Gray groaned as he gives her neck open mouthed kisses and leaving marks on her pale smooth skin, "Shit, Juvia… you're so fucking tight." He whispered on her ear.

"Ohh… Gray-sama," Juvia blushed even redder from him talking dirty while thrusting deep, hard and fast inside her. After a while, Juvia felt her stomach tightened, her moans getting louder, "Gray-sama, Gray-sama!" her body shuddering as she came,

Gray still continued thrusting, lifting her leg to his shoulder to give him more access and thrust even deeper. The change of angle of his thrust sends Juvia again into a pleasurable edge.

"Gray-sama, Juvia's gonna come again!"

"Me too, I'm…" Gray moaned louder, pushing his member deep into her and painting her walls white with his cum. Juvia's wall clenched on his member and cum with him.

Gray rolled on to his back, pulling Juvia on top of him as they catch their breath, beat from their sexual activity. Juvia breathed on his neck, her arm encircling his waist.

"Are you alright?" looking down at her flushed cheeks, he asked.

"Never been better, Gray-sama." She answered smiling, "Gray-sama?"

"Hm?" Gray pulled the blue strands of her hair that sticks on her cheek to the back of her ear, and then ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair.

"Gray-sama, I love you." She whispered in his ear,

Gray stopped caressing her hair and look at her with his cheeks reddened. "You're crazy." He said and Juvia just giggled. His heart is beating faster than usual, it's an unfamiliar feeling for him and he just dismissed it, concluding that he is feeling that way because of lust or something.

* * *

After that first night in Juvia's house, it happened again in his house then again and again, until it became an ordinary thing for the two. Gray never clarified their relationship or if his feelings for her changed, Juvia though didn't ask for anything from him aside from his momentary affection.

Unlike others may expect, Juvia didn't tell or brag everyone about her and her Gray-sama's sexual relationship, though the nosy barmaid quickly figured it out. At that time, Natsu and Lucy starts spending a lot of time with each other so Juvia took the chance to go on a mission with Gray. Though he would always avoid it and go with Loke.

Then one time he got back from his three days mission with Loke, they pass by the garden park in Magnolia where he saw Juvia in wedding dress with Lyon who is wearing a white tux beside her. He felt a sudden stab in his chest and an urge to hurt some white haired ice mage. It shocked him that he now had this feelings and he realize that he didn't want to see Juvia with someone else.

Loke just smirked at his reaction and decided to let the water mage know their presence among the crowd that are watching their flashy show in the garden park. Juvia became ecstatic from seeing Gray and run to him ignoring the poor celestial spirit and bumping onto him on the process.

"Did Gray-sama come here to get Juvia and come home together? Juvia is so happy, Gray-sama!" her gloved hands on her cheeks,

"Oi, your imaginations are running wild again," Gray defended, "So, what are you doing here wearing a wedding dress?"

"Oh, this… Lyon-kun invites Juvia in a mission in which we would model wedding dresses. We just finished it." She answered,

"Yes, that's right, though I wouldn't hesitate to marry you here in this instant, Juvia." Lyon said, putting an arm on Juvia's shoulder and pulling her closer,

"Lyon-kun!" Juvia blushed

"Oi, stop that." Gray glared at Lyon and then his eyes went to Loke who he just heard snickered. "Tch! Come on Juvia, we're going home." He walks away, getting embarrassed.

"Yes, Gray-sama!" Juvia followed him. After giving back the wedding dress Juvia and Gray walks back home together. Loke said that he had something else to do that is why he can't go back with them, and Gray knows perfectly well that it's just his excuse to leave them alone together.

"Did Gray-sama like it?"

"Like what?"

"The wedding dress."

She hugged his arm and that gesture is enough to make Gray blush again and his heart goes crazy inside his rib cage. _'What the hell is happening to me, seriously?'_

"Juvia can wear it again just for you anytime," she said with a naughty smile and he felt something inside him just died in excitement.

'_Oh, dear. I think I'm going crazy, shit.' _

* * *

**And that's a piece of what happened between Juvia and Gray three years ago. Please don't forget to review, guys! And thank you for reading!**

**Thanks to all people who reviewed, I really appreciate them and encourage me to write! **

TheLittleKittyMeows, TwizzleBaby945, superduperizee, Mango, b2tyowl1311, KuroOkamii77, honeycomb198, Duchess K, Medaka-chan, BrigitteoO, Darkhope, Piru, Lavi-hime 4E, yusav, wednesday snow, The Golden Witch, and the unnamed guest.


	5. Chapter 5: This Feels More Than JustLust

**Chapter 5: This feels more than just lust**

**I am overwhelmed with happiness while reading the reviews! Thank you so much, guys. On the last chapter I started revealing a little of what happened between Gray and Juvia three years ago, I know you guys are asking why did Juvia left the guild so here's chapter 5. Enjoy!**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 5: This feels more than just lust**

* * *

Gray woke up because of the bed being cold. Of course, he's an ice mage and his house would be colder than others but ever since a certain blunette started to move in the house became somewhat warmer. And now he is craving for that warmth. He stretches his arm beside him but only a cold empty sheet welcomed him. He opened his dark blue eyes, searching for the blunette but she isn't anywhere inside the bedroom.

He sat and remained like that for a couple of seconds before getting off the bed and walking towards the door of the bathroom. In front of the sink, he stared at his reflection and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He smirked remembering what have transpired hours ago in his bed. They had a sex marathon last night until both of them drop in exhaustion. He didn't know what's gotten into him last night but whenever he would stare at her eyes something stirs inside him, wanting to claim her again and again.

Exiting the bedroom fresh from bath and now walking in the hallway to the living room with towel on his shoulder, he smelled newly cooked bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen. Yawning, Gray then went to the kitchen and there he saw Juvia already dressed in her usual garbs minus the hat and boots, busy mixing a bowl of batter and reading an open cook book on the table.

* * *

Concentrating on what she is doing, Juvia didn't notice Gray walk behind her. She let out a gasp when she felt an icy cold breath on her nape. With a hand on her chest, she greeted, "Gray-sama, good morning,"

"Good morning," he greeted back, watching her with his dark blue eyes intently,

"Is Gray-sama hungry? Juvia is nearly finished," she pours the batter onto the muffin pan, then putting it into the oven, "Ten minutes and we can eat breakf..." she didn't get to finish what she is about to say when Gray moves closer to her, until her back touches his bare chest.

"No, I don't think I can wait for a minute," he whispered, his hands on her thin waists moving up to cup her breasts.

"G-Gray-sama… we're in the kitchen." She said, her cheeks flushed, letting Gray unbutton her dark dress coat.

"Yes, and you're my meal." He said licking her ear lobe, putting her hands on the kitchen counter while his other hand lifting her dress and pulling her lacy blue underwear down her shapely legs.

* * *

Juvia bit her lower lip when she felt his fingers stroking her entrance repeatedly. She puts her hand on her back, reaching for his pants zipper.

Gray moaned softly, feeling her soft hands caressing his length. He kisses the smooth skin of her dainty shoulder, pulling her waist against him and starts brushing the tip of his hardened member to her wet entrance across her clit.

"Gray-sama, stop teasing Juvia already," Juvia getting impatient, he look over her shoulder and see him smirking at her.

Inserting the tip of his length and pulling it out again, "you're so wet already Juvia, do you want me that much?" he heard her moaned in frustration, "answer me, do you want me that much?" inserting it again but deeper,

"Yes, Juvia wants it now, please!" she answered with her cheeks reddened. She bit her lower lip again when she felt him thrust inside her fully, preventing her moans.

"Juvia, don't supress your voice, I want to hear it." He said thrusting from behind, his hand on her hips the other grabbing her breast.

"No, so deep!" an erotic moan escape from her pinkish lips, her hand moves up to Gray's cheek behind her, pulling him into a kiss.

"You feel so good, Juvia." His thrusts gathered more speed until both of them are panting in between their moans.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama!" she said as her orgasm washed her. Her walls clenching against his hard member, he cursed and pulled out and came on her creamy thighs.

Just as they are catching their breath the timer of the oven went off. Juvia faced him and give him a peck on his lips, "We can eat now," she brushed her point finger on his sweaty chest, "Real food, I mean." Pulling her dress down and then walks towards the oven.

Gray just watch her hips sway seductively as she moves in the kitchen, the buttons of her dress still open and giving him an inviting view of her breasts, the sweat that drip from her jaw to her collar bone didn't go unnoticed to him and he just felt an urge to lick it. He chuckled at his thoughts, what is wrong with him really, acting like an animal in heat. Having this insatiable desire for her is quite new to him. Yes, he desire her in the past sexually, but not like this. This feels more than just lust.

* * *

Walking together on their way to the guild became an everyday occurrence but still his guild mates won't stop teasing them much to Gray's dismay. Cana and the others will tease him saying that the ice in his heart was melted by Juvia's love. Mirajane, being a nosy barmaid that she is would interview Juvia whom will blush and answer honestly. Gajeel and Natsu would sniff around them and would just smirk, pissing him off to no end. It would start a fight between the three until the entire guild will be involved. Erza was in a honeymoon vacation with his husband, Jellal at the moment so no one would stop them.

"Natsu, stop it already!" Lucy pulls Natsu away from Gray, "No, Lucy, not until I mark my fist to shitty stripper's face!" Natsu shouted,

"Oh, yeah? Bring it on flame brain!" Gray retorted, "Go Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered,

Gajeel was being stopped by levy by hugging him on his back to which the iron dragon slayer blushes, pantherlily laughed at him.

Gray sits on a bar stool requesting an iced drink to Kinana. "Jeez, that pyromaniac is really annoying." His iced drink was served to him in no time. Sipping on it, Gray's dark blue eyes followed Juvia talks with the youngest Strauss in front of the request board. His eyes focused on her face as she happily chats with Lisanna. Juvia is always in his mind lately, especially when he is out on a mission. He can't brush her away from his thoughts and he doesn't know how to deal with these feelings.

"Why don't you just be honest with yourself, Gray? It's obvious that your falling for her just admit it." Cana said sitting on one of the seats with her bear barrel beside her and a mug on her hand.

Gray just laughed it off, "I think you already drunk too much, Cana." Then his attention went again to Juvia who is now walking towards them with Lisanna.

"I'm really sorry, Juvia. I have promised Elf-nii that I will go with him tomorrow." Lisanna said apologetically,

"Oh, no, It's okay, Lisanna-san. I think I can manage this on my own," Juvia responded. She sat beside Gray after Lisanna went to help her sister.

"If there's no one to accompany you tomorrow, I can go with you." Gray said

Juvia took a moment to absorb what he just said, "Really? Gray-sama would like to go on a mission with Juvia?"She said rather loudly,

He cleared his throat when he heard Cana and the others just snickered behind him, "You don't want to?"

"Juvia would love to!" she said while hugging gray in public to which Gray groaned in disapproval. Others started to tease them again, Macao and Wakaba reminds him to don't forget to use contraceptives and to make it worse the guild master, Makarov handed him a coupon to a love hotel!

* * *

The next day, Juvia prepared too much pack lunches for them resulting to bigger baggage. When he complained about it Juvia gave him a teary eyed expression making him impossible to complain again. The S-class mission is expected to be done in three weeks but they managed to finish it in one week.

Boarding a train back to Magnolia, Juvia tired from mission, not to mention their nightly activities sleeps soundly beside him. Gray put his arm on top of head and pushes it over his shoulder. For some reason he can't sleep so he just watches the scenery outside the window to pass time. Then his mind went to thinking what he would do tomorrow or what to do with their reward money, he realize everything that he planned in the future Juvia is a part of it. The water mage became special to his life.

* * *

Juvia felt contented with the turn of events and is happily humming while walking side by side with his Gray-sama. They are now on their way back to _their_ home and just doing a little shopping because their fridge is empty at the moment. She told Gray to wait for her outside because the shop is crowded inside and currently running a promo sale.

Just as she finished paying for the grocery items, her eyes went to the shop window where she could see Gray sitting on a bench talking to a woman she doesn't know. From the way they talked to each other it seems that they've known each other already. And that puzzled her. She knew all Gray's friends and acquaintances, with the help of her stalking skills of course, but this woman, she is certain it's the first time she met her.

Juvia walks towards the two, with a serious expression on her face. Gray quickly noticed her and said something to the woman before walking to her and getting the paper bags of groceries. The woman followed Gray and is now looking at her.

"Who is she, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked,

"Oh, right. Juvia this is Josette." Gray introduces them to each other.

* * *

**Gray figuring out his real feelings and Juvia meeting Josette for the first time, see what role she plays in the story. See you on the next chapter! Please give me reviews and thanks for reading!**

**Thanks to all people who reviewed!**

Mango, miami gurl, KittyKat, MashiroLOVE, superduperizee, honeycomb198, Duchess K, Medaka-chan, Esthellar, BrigitteoO, Darkhope, Simlop, sngsngsnyrslp, yusav, Valm, TwizzleBaby945 and the unnamed guests.


	6. Chapter 6: Josette

**Chapter 6: Josette**

**Sorry for the delay, got tangled up with school works, and projects. I'm glad that you guys liked the fifth chapter, including the lemon part :)**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 6: Josette**

* * *

"Oh, right. Juvia this is Josette." He gestured his other free hand, "We came from the same town when I was little," he said with a grim smile, remembering his parents before Deliora killed them for a moment but dismiss it as it passed his mind, "and Josette this is Juvia, one of my nakama in Fairy Tail."

'_Nakama? Is that all I am to you, Gray-sama?'_ Juvia felt a stab in her chest but her face didn't show it, in fact she wears her pokerface expression now.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Juvia Lockser. I have read many articles about you in Weekly Sorcerer Magazine." The girl even bowed at Juvia.

"Then you'll know that Gray-sama is Juvia's. What relationship do you have with Gray-sama in the past?" she asked the girl who have a 'love rival' label in her forehead from her imagination.

"Here we go again." Gray mumbled. He wanted to face palm if it weren't for the paper bags of groceries, "Juvia. Stop that, you're scaring her."

"Err… Gray and me are neighbours in the past." The girl responded with a slight blush, "We also played a lot-"

"Gray-sama! Juvia wants to play with Gray-sama too!" Juvia said jealousy written on her face.

* * *

Deciding to stop in a coffe shop, Juvia seats across Josette while Gray who seats beside Juvia and is busy looking at the menu booklet. Juvia is looking at the woman in front of her who had this shy expression.

Josette is a slender woman with a black hair that is tied in a ponytail with bangs that fall on her forehead. She had a darker complexion than Gray and wears a simple white shirt under a brown vest partnered with a skirt and simple brown shoes. In short a simple girl.

"I'll get this," Gray talking to the waitress pointed a picture in the menu, "What will the two of you get?"

"Juvia will order what Gray-sama orders," leaning her head on Gray's shoulder to which the ice mage froze literally and blushed. Josette just smiled at them and states her order to the waitress.

"You're much more beautiful in person than your pictures in magazines, Ms. Lockser" she said, admiration written in her face.

"Thank you." Juvia in her snob mode.

"So," Gray interfered to their awkward conversation, "What brings you here in Magnolia?" he asked,

"I, well… I am looking for a new job here in Magnolia," she said, "You see, unlike the two of you mages it's harder to earn money for a non-mage like me." She added

"That's true." Gray agreed, "Many establishments prefer to hire mages than non-mages." Thinking, he had a hand on his chin. "Wait, why don't you work for our guild?"

"In Fairy Tail? But…"

"I believe there are non-mages working in the guild's kitchen, why don't you go there tomorrow and try?"

Juvia started eating when their orders came, not even trying to join Gray and Josette's conversation. She isn't one to pretend to like someone she didn't like so she just remained indifferent to Josette the whole time.

* * *

"Juvia doesn't like that Josette-girl, Gray-sama." Juvia said as she sat on their bed wearing a blue lingerie, watching Gray walks across the room with a towel on his hand drying his wet hair and only wearing his boxers.

"Hai, Hai. You don't like all women who talks to me," he said as a matter of factly, getting used to her being jealous and possessive all the time.

"Gray-sama." Her cerulean eyes following Gray sitting on the bed and pulling the blanket,

"Let's just sleep, it's getting late." He kissed her lips briefly, and laid his back on the bed, dismissing the conversation.

Juvia soon follows and lay on the bed, snuggling to Gray, feeling unsure of everything. Feeling scared she might lose what they have.

* * *

The next morning, Josette came in the guild. Gray accompanies the girl to master Makarov's office who didn't hesitate to hire her. Soon after, she was introduced to Mirajane whom will be her supervisor while working in the guild's kitchen. Josette is a flexible worker and soon get used to the work load in the guild, and became friends with some guild members.

Three months has passed since Josette started working in the guild but still Juvia didn't open up to her.

* * *

Being S-class mage that she is, the missions are always difficult and Juvia always finish them remarkably, and injuries are always a part of it. Well, since Juvia can transform her body to water state, she seldom gets it, unless the enemy's magic involves poison or lightning element.

Unfortunately, the S-Class mission Juvia and Lisanna took that day is rather difficult, and their enemy had a magic that is combination of the two, lightning and poison. Juvia is clearly on disadvantage, but it didn't shake her resolve to finish the mission. Lisanna ready to assist Juvia, helps her with her Take Over magic, attacking the enemy fast and precise. Being partners for years, they learned each other's strengths and weaknesses, how to use it and how to counter it. They defeated the enemy, finished the mission and get the reward but both injured pretty badly.

Upon arrival on the guild, Wendy and the others took the two S-class mages to the guild infirmary. Gray who is in the middle of mission with Natsu, Lucy and Erza came back after getting a message from Cana using her Call Cana Card that is connected to the card that he gave to Gray.

Panting, Gray ran inside the guild, going to the infirmary with haste. Standing on the entrance of the infirmary, he saw the Strauss siblings sat beside Lisanna's bed, while Gajeel, Levy and the master stands beside Wendy who is still tending to Juvia's injuries.

"Juvia!" Gray went closer to Juvia's bed. Seeing her unconscious with visible injuries almost rips his heart. He noticed that she is sweating too much and her lips were bluish. "Wendy, what happened to her?"

"Juvia-san is in a worse state than Lisanna, she absorbed too much poison inside her body." Wendy said not lifting her head and continuously healing Juvia with her Sky Dragon's healing magic.

Gray didn't say anything and remained like that for couple of minutes, unmoving and absorbed in his deep thinking. It is as if everything around him was muted aside from Juvia's ragged breathing. The possibility of losing her forever scared him shitless.

"Lisanna." He said, getting the attention of the youngest Strauss. "That bastard, is he still alive?"

Lisanna had a bandaged arms and forehead, but still conscious the whole time. "Yes, the Custody Enforcement Unit took the criminal," she looked down, "I'm sorry Gray, we're partners, and I should have protected her from the poison-"

"Lisanna!" Elfan said,

"It isn't your fault, Lisanna…" Mira said with her teary eyes,

"Mira's right, it isn't your fault because it's that bastard's fault." He said marching to the infirmary's door,

"Where are you going, Gray?" Levy asked standing beside Gajeel,

"I'm going to that bastard to get the antidote to his poison." He said not turning to his guild mates,

"I'll go with you stripper," Gajeel said getting the attention of all the people in the room, "Just in case the bastard needs some persuasion, you will need my talent. Gihee!" he added, seeing his best friend in that state also boils his blood and wanting to pummel the one who done it to her.

The guild master just watch the two leave the room, hoping that they will get the antidote. Looking down to the water mage whom he treasures like his own child suffers really hurts him inside.

* * *

The dark mage indeed needs some persuasion, being cocky and sarcastic while being asked 'nicely' by the two fairy tail mages is really a bad move. His blood was splattered across the visiting room and a bone or two was broken from his body when he finally gave the antidote to the two enraged males. The two guards who just stand still the whole time, watching was so frightened to intervene with their visit and just let the two hurt the poor criminal and exit the room as if nothing happened.

"Tch! And I thought he'll act tough till the end," Gajeel said with a disgusted face, wiping the blood in his arms while walking with Gray who is looking at the little bottle that is containing a clear liquid.

"I hope this antidote works or else… I'll kill that bastard ten times." Gray said, "I can't even imagine living without her." he clenched his hand to the bottle.

A hand in his shoulder made Gray turn his face to Gajeel, "Juvia is a strong mage, she'll get well so don't imagine shits like that."

"Yeah, you're right." He agreed to the iron dragon slayer.

* * *

Though Juvia was still unconscious even the antidote is given to her by Wendy, she didn't sweat so much and her lips are not bluish any more. Her breathing is more stable now. Gray stayed beside Juvia the whole night, despite the barmaid's advice to rest.

The sound of door opening made him turn his eyes away from Juvia. His brows knitted when he sees Josette walks in the room with a basin in her hands. The room is dark from the lights being turned off but the moon light from the window is enough for Gray to see the girl's movements.

Josette continuously walks carefully inside the room without a sound, her eyes searching for the bed of a certain water mage, and let out a sigh of relief when she finds it.

"What are you doing here this late, Josette?" making Josette yelp and almost spilling the basin's contents.

"G-Gray, you startled me there," Josette stuttered, noticing that Gray is looking at the basin she is holding, "I didn't know that you were here, I just want to visit Ms. Lockser since I didn't manage earlier because were very busy in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Josette. That is very kind of you." Gray said smiling, he is very aware about Juvia's hostility towards the non-mage girl but he didn't see her get mad even once.

"It's nothing. I'm just grateful that I met you again and start working here in fairy tail. The people here are kind to the non-mage people like me." She said putting the basin over the bedside table.

"That is because we are your friends, Josette. If you need some with anything then we won't hesitate to help." Gray grabs the towel in basin, squeezing the water from it, "Just sit there, I know that you are tired from work."

Josette just do as Gray told her and sat on the stool beside the bed watching the ice mage wipes Juvia's chapped lips lightly.

* * *

The next day when Wendy checks Juvia's condition, she gladly announced that the water mage is now getting better and is expecting her to be awake in the afternoon, making the guild members lifts up their spirits and starts partying the Fairy Tail's style.

"Gray, come on, let's drink!" Cana said,

"No, I cannot. Juvia isn't awake yet." Gray wearing only his boxers answered, getting annoyed by his nakamas pestering him early in the morning.

"Oi, ice freak just go already!" shouted Natsu,

"You're so loud, you fire breather moron!" Gray retorted,

"It is the both of you who are loud so get out." Said the Fairy Tail's medicinal adviser, Porlyusica,

"Gray, just go with them. We will be here with Juvia." Lucy said,

"Ehh? If Lucy's here then I won't go anymore either!" Natsu said making the celestial mage blush,

"NatsuBakaBakaBaka!" Lucy blushing red shouted, shooing the Fire Dragon Slayer away,

"They lllllllikes each other!" Happy rolls his tongue, making the others laugh.

In the end Gray was dragged out of the infirmary by none other than Erza who just came back from honeymoon with Jellal. Wendy and the other healing mages assured Gray that she will call him when Juvia wakes up.

* * *

Erza and Jellal were surrounded by their guild mates, asking about the honeymoon and if they are expecting to have a baby already, making the newlywed couple blush. Gray was forced to sit and participate on the party in the guild. Loke was surprisingly present and seats beside him made him busy talking about things. Natsu and Gajeel started arguing about something and made a usual rumble inside the guild.

"Gray-san! Gray-san!" Wendy called and was running across the large room,

"Is she awake now?" Gray asked, standing from his chair,

The young Sky Dragon Slayer shakes her head, seriousness written on her face, "Juvia-san… Juvia-san started shaking, I don't know why it happened but the poison inside her body accumulated."

* * *

**Josette here is another OC in the story, I imagined her to be a simple black-haired country girl who has a shy personality but somehow during writing the whole chapter I'd always imagine her looks to be similar with Sasha Braus of Shingeki no Kyojin, who had a dark brown hair. Don't ask me why, it's just stucked inside my head. See you again at the next chapter!**

**A million thanks to all who reviewed, they fuels my motivation to write!**

Ali, TwizzleBaby945, iwantmygraysama, YandereKanojo, rawrryy69, Mango, erzascarllet, superduperizee, Xo56oX, b2tyowl1311, honeycomb198, UrmixMoonstone, Medaka-chan, Aikoyu Saotome, Darkhope, Esthellar, BrigitteoO, yusav, Lavi-hime 4E -3, and the unnamed guests.


	7. Chapter 7: What Does The Dragon Slayers

**Chapter 7: What Does the Dragon Slayers Think**

**Yeah, Sorry, I know you guys are angry because her health got worse in the previous chapter but it's needed to the story plot. **

**Here's the seventh chapter, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 7: What Does the Dragon Slayers Think**

* * *

The medic mages run here and there, other help from the guild are also called for errands while Porlyusica and Wendy are too busy tending Juvia who is sweating too much and suffering from toxic substance inside her body that is expected to be out of her by now. The reason why the poison inside her body accumulated in a short period of time is still unknown.

Gray was sitting on the bench on the corner of the infirmary, scolded by Porlyusica earlier for freaking out after seeing Juvia's current state. Beside him are Lucy, Levy and Lisanna consoling Gray. Natsu and Gajeel were standing beside the wall, getting suspicious of everything and started sniffing everywhere. Master Makarov was standing on the end of Juvia's bed, sadness and worry reflected on his face.

"Porlyusica, what could possibly go wrong?" Makarov sighs, "She was getting well this morning."

"I honestly don't know, Makarov." Porlyusica closed her eyes for a moment, "We need to do something and fast. The poison in her body was stronger than what we assessed last night." She added.

"We need to make a potion to counter the poison inside her body, Master Makarov." Says Wendy,

"Tell me what the two of you need to make the potion and I will give it!" it was Gray standing from his seat after hearing the conversation, "Please save her, save Juvia."

"Gray-san…" Wendy said,

"Follow me." Porlyusica said, marching towards the exit of infirmary with Gray following her behind.

Master Makarov hops down the bed and walks towards the door, "Wendy please notify me or Erza if anything happens."

"Yes, Master." Wendy answered,

"Luce." Natsu called the attention of the celestial mage, putting his hand on top of hers, "I will follow Gray to see he doesn't do anything reckless."

Lucy nodded and smiled to Natsu, "Take care." They stared at each other for just a minute but it is enough to convey thousands of words to each other.

"Happy let's go!" Natsu ran off the room with the blue exceed flying above him, answering with his catch phrase, "Aye sir!"

In his rush to follow Porlyusica and Gray, Natsu almost bumped to Josette who is walking in the hallway and carrying a basin of water with a towel in it.

"Oops!" Natsu exclaimed the girl had a shocked expression on her face. "Sorry I didn't see you there."

"It is okay, Natsu-san, I'll go now, I am needed in the infirmary." she smiled and starts to walk again.

Natsu just watched Josette walks away with his brow knitted to each other, the Exceed who notices that his partner isn't walking with him called, "Natsu! We need to hurry!" and he answered a "Yes," but his eyes were still on the descending figure of Josette, thinking.

"Wait!" Natsu called Josette, walking towards the girl.

"What is it, Natsu-san?" she asked,

"Why is Mira isn't with you?" the Fire Dragon Slayer asked with serious eyes, the girl was intimidated and stepped back from him. Then his onyx eyes went to the basin she is holding, Natsu whiff on it but he didn't smell anything, 'clean water' he thought inwardly. His eyes then went to her shaking hands and noticed the discoloration of her finger nails on his left hand while the finger nails on the other hand looks normal.

"Natsu?" Natsu looks over his shoulder and see Mirajane looking at him, then her eyes went to Josette, "Why are you still here? Wendy needs that," she said,

"Ah, yes, ma'am." Josette answered and bowed to Natsu.

"Is there a problem, Natsu?" the former S-Class mage asked, worried because Natsu doesn't say anything for a while,

"It's nothing, Mira. Bye!" He said and ran to Happy. _'Something is odd with that girl.'_

* * *

The sound of the door of the infirmary opens catches the attention of all people inside, Mirajane and Josette enters the room. Mira greeted them and went to Wendy for other help that the Sky Dragon Slayer may need. Josette walks towards Juvia's bed, putting the basin down over the bedside and started working on the towel.

The chatter stopped when Gajeel suddenly grabbed Josette's arm, "I will do it." his red eyes piercing through the girl's soul.

"Y-y-yes, sir!" Josettes said frightened by Gajeel, Levy who is sitting beside Lucy and Lisanna walks to him, whispering something about him scaring the girl.

"Josette, please leave us for now." Mira said politely and the girl obliged, "Gajeel, what was that?"

"I don't want that bitch get close to Juvia again." Gajeel said, not explaining anything to them. He doesn't like Josette. Every time he sees the girl, he feels as if something isn't sitting right.

* * *

Gray, Natsu, Happy and the Raijinshu went back to the guild together that late afternoon. They met the tribe on the way when Gray and Natsu were looking for the ingredients needed in making the potion. After hearing about Juvia, Laxus and the others helped in gathering the ingredients to make thing faster.

Porlyusica and Wendy immediately started to make the potion while Gray never leaves Juvia's side. Natsu and Gajeel were talking to Laxus in one corner of the room about a certain non-mage girl. They all find her suspicious but didn't find any evidence that the girl is doing something bad, or on what motive.

After they make the still unconscious water mage drink the potion, they all wait for Juvia's health to improve. It was already midnight when Porlyusica announces that Juvia is now out of danger, that the poison out of her body.

* * *

When she opens her eyes, it was dark but when her eyes gotten used to the darkness she figured that she is currently in guild's infirmary. She guessed that it must be around three in the morning. The last thing that she could remember is that walking back to the guild with Lisanna after completing an S-class mission with injuries. Yes, she remembered that she is poisoned by that criminal.

Her eyes went down to her thigh when she felt something heavy leaning on it. Juvia's cheeks automatically reddened by the view of her Gray-sama sleeping while sitting on a stool with her thigh serving as pillow, she wanted to squeal in happiness if she wasn't feeling so weak.

She brushed the tip of her fingers against his cheek, and smiled. After a while of watching Gray's sleeping face, she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Juvia…" Gray muttered still sleepy, he blinked a couple of times, "Juvia!"

"Gray-sama,"

"Oh, thank God you're now awake." He pulled her into an embrace, her eyes widen from shock by his sudden action, "Don't scare me like that again, Juvia."

She smiled, "Yes," and embraces him back. He may not tell her that he loves her, but seeing him care for her deeply this way is enough for her… for now.

* * *

Juvia stayed another day in the infirmary for Wendy's observation purposes before they let her go home with Gray. Gray was so attentive to Juvia whom abuses it a little by making him feed her despite the ability to do it herself. Gray only complained but obliged to her selfish wishes even though other guild members are looking and teasing them.

Now in the comfort of their beloved home, Juvia immediately go to the bathroom of the master's bedroom. She loved the bathroom there because it is spacious and is always clean. She started running the water in the bath tub while stripping her clothes and throwing them in the laundry basket. Humming, Juvia went to shower to rinse the dirt and sweat from her body. At the first contact of water in her body, she felt a stinging pain in her right arm and inspects it.

"Where do I get these?" she mumbled after seeing red marks and bruises on it. The sound of opening and closing of the bathroom door tears her eyes away from her bruised arm. The butt-naked Gray entered with a bottle of wine in his hand and wine glasses on the other.

His lustful dark blue eyes roamed on her naked body while she opens the sliding door of the shower. Juvia gave him a seductive smile before she turns and sits on the edge of the bath tub, testing the temperature of water.

Gray smirked putting down the bottle of wine and glasses near the bath tub, and just watch Juvia put eight drops of her favourite lavender scented oil in the water, then after that she put two cup s of bath salt. From living with her for almost a year, he learned that aside from her obsession for him, she also had obsession for luxurious bubble bath.

He climbed in to the bath and help Juvia to carefully climb on it too. Juvia with her back pressed against Gray's chest sighs and closes her eyes. During peaceful times like this, she couldn't help but to wish that the two of them would be like this forever.

"Here," Gray gave her a glass of wine,

"Thanks," she gets it and takes a sip, "Wendy told me that it is you and Natsu who gathered the ingredients for the potion…" She faced Gray and gave his tempting lips a kiss, "Thank you so much."

Gray leaned in again for another kiss, "It's okay. You don't need me to thank for that." He encircled his other hand on her thin waist, kissing her earlobes. "Just always be safe,"

Juvia blushed, "Juvia loves Gray-sama." She said, making Gray almost choke in his wine.

A light tint of red stained Gray's cheeks, he gets the wine glass from her hand and set is aside, then he pulled her in a searing kiss. He traces the outline of her luscious lips with the tip of his tongue, urging her to open her mouth. And when she did, he slid his tongue inside her mouth, tasting her sweetness.

A muffled moan escapes her throat when she felt Gray gropes her breasts under the water. Gray broke their kiss and suckled on Juvia's shoulder, rolling her erected nipples between his index finger and thumb.

Juvia felt his hard length poking her back and faced him, straddling on his thighs as she strokes his hardened length up and down with her hand. Gray groaned as she give his balls a gentle squeeze while her other hand still busy with his shaft.

Enjoying his pleasured moans, Juvia brushes the tip of his member against her nipple before giving it an experimental lick. Gray gets more excited from the view of the water mage giving him an oral sex. Juvia started sucking on the head, her hand still stroking his length. Gray moans again, and Juvia bobs her head, sucking deeper and harder.

"Oh, fuck!" his groin tightened and came on Juvia's mouth. He watches Juvia drank all of it and that view was so erotic that he was hard again and ready to go. "Come here, Juvia." He pulled her up and made her sit on the edge, giving her a torrid kiss. "What a talented lips you have there."

"Juvia only learned from a great teacher, Gray-sama." she giggled, her hands roaming on his muscled chest and shoulders.

"Hm, really?" he said flashing his sexy smile, "Then let me teach you something good tonight," he said kissing and sucking on her collar bone, purposely leaving marks on there.

His naughty lips went down to her breast, biting lightly on her nipple before hungrily sucking on it. Juvia moaned softly, brushing her fingers through his spiky dark hair, arching her back to give him more access. Again, his mouth went down to her flat tummy then lower. His hands are on her knees, parting them to expose her pinkish folds to him. He licked his lips before indulging to the sweet dessert in front of him.

"Ahh, Gray-samaaah!" she grabbed on his hair as he licks her there, he ran his tongue from her wet folds up to her clit then down again, making Juvia crazy with pleasure. He grabbed on her hips when she started moving them, and continues his ministrations. "Ohh… Juvia feels so…" Gray suckled on her clit, "Good!" he smirked at Juvia's reaction and inserted two fingers inside her making her moan louder.

Her walls clamped on his fingers, he knew she was close so he pumps on her faster and licks on her clit at the same time, and soon, Juvia was coming on his fingers. He pulled his fingers and licks it as their eyes were locked in a lustful stare with each other.

* * *

Gray drops Juvia on the bed, and crawling on top of her with their lips locked on a torrid kiss. Their hair was dripping on the clean sheets of the bed but they could care less. Their hands began roaming on each other's body with urgency and need. Wrapping her legs on his thighs as he positioned himself between them, Gray pushed his rock hard member inside her wet entrance, Juvia whimpered as she grind her hips against him.

Gasps and moans escaped them as they climb higher together, their hips move rhythmically with each other's thrusts. She called his name several times, close to her orgasm, and her walls clenching around him, with his deep hard thrust she came again. Gray grunted and pulled out of her, grabbing onto his length and spilling his cum on her tummy.

Juvia looked at the hot white fluid on her tummy, she swirled a finger on it and brought it to her mouth, "Gray-sama, you came a lot," Juvia said as she reached for the tissue box beside the lamp on the bedside, "Let Juvia clean you,"

"And who said we're done here?" Gray said with a smirk.

'Hell, that sexy smirk of his would be the end of Juvia' she thought to herself, biting her lower lip and preparing to be devoured again by Gray.

* * *

**Okay done with the seventh heaven… I mean seventh chapter. Juvia recovered from the poison. She and Gray are happy again, but for how long? See you again in the next chapter! Don't forget to give me reviews! **

**Thanks for the people who reviewed!**

Mango, heather XD, superduperizee, YandereKanojo, mgaa, MashiroLOVE, honeycomb198, BrigitteoO, WednesdaySnow, Medaka-chan, TwizzleBaby945, Theejay-sama, and Darkhope


	8. Chapter 8: Delayed

**Chapter 8: Delayed**

**Oh, gosh! There is an upcoming exam on week end and make up classes this week. I'm glad that I finished this chapter! Yay! My friend told me that the lemon scenes are too short so I'll try to do something about that. ;)**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 8: Delayed**

* * *

The sound of running water coming from the bathroom of the master's bedroom made Juvia awake from her deep sleep. She look at the clock over the bedside table, it's only seven in the morning. She sat on the bed, stretching her arms in a vigorous yawn. After making the bed, she reaches for her blue, silk robe and put it on, covering her blue night wear and heads to the kitchen. Gray told her last night that he, Natsu, Erza and Lucy need to meet early at the train station today for their mission.

It has been three days since she went home with Gray from the Fairy Tail's infirmary but the ice mage still insist that she needs to rest from taking missions and being a good girl to her Gray-sama that she is, she gladly obeyed him.

Gray walks into the kitchen with a towel on top of his wet hair, "Oh, you're already awake," he said looking at the water mage as he sits in the dining chair.

"Good morning Gray-sama," Juvia greeted as she puts a platter of pancakes on the table.

"Yeah, Good morning, Juvia." he greeted back and smiled.

Having breakfast at home has been a daily routine for Gray and Juvia, she told him that it saves money rather than having breakfast in the guild like Gray used to do in the past. For Gray extra expenses like that is not a problem but still he agrees because Juvia asks him enthusiastically.

"Juvia wants to go in a mission with Gray-sama too," she said while handing Gray his sling bag he usually carries during missions.

Wearing his white coat, Gray leans to Juvia for a kiss as he gets the bag from her. "Just rest a little more; you almost died in that poison mind you." He said to which Juvia pouted. He finds it adorable every time she does that and it's really hard for him not to kiss her, and so he kisses her again.

The simple kiss became passionate, Juvia wraps her hands around his neck while Gray grabs on the flare of her hips. They broke their kiss for air in a sec then continue their open mouthed kisses again, their tongue dances inside their mouth while saliva trickled down their chins.

"Gray-sama…" she said gasping, and Gray answered with a simple "Hm?" while kissing her jaw lines, his hands squeezing on her sexy rear. "Gray-sama, Natsu-san will get angry if you are late…" Gray wanted to say that he doesn't care a shit for that fire breather but he is too busy sucking on her dainty neck. "And Erza-san too," she added, and hearing the name of Titania really stopped him,

"Yeah, I should go before Erza kills me." He snickered, he inhaled her scent one last time, "Yeah, I should go." He repeated as if convincing himself and turns to the door turning the knob, "I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Take care, Gray-sama. Juvia loves you." Juvia said with a blush,

"Yeah," Gray smiled to her and turns to leave.

* * *

Staying at home doesn't really bores Juvia because Gajeel and Levy would come to visit her in the afternoon, bringing food and talks about things. Juvia was glad that Gajeel have Levy, she already know that the Iron Dragon Slayer has romantic feelings for the script mage when they joined the Fairy Tail. Levy really changes Gajeel for the better, though he's still a 'tsundere' sometimes.

"If you go in a mission, tell me and I'll go with you," said Gajeel. "Let's go, shrimp." Putting his hand on Levy's shoulder,

"Take care, Juvia." Levy waves to her,

"Thanks for the sweets," Juvia waves back to them and watch them walks away.

Juvia sighed and went inside the house. Humming, she was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen when she heard the doorbell rings. 'Did they forget something?' She dried her hands and went to answer the door, but when she opens the door it wasn't Gajeel and Levy who was standing there, it was Josette.

"Good evening, Miss Juvia." Josette greeted politely,

"Hi," she greeted back, looking at the basket of fruits she is carrying, "Come inside." She walks away from the door way and gesturing her to sit in the receiving room.

Josette sat on the couch, her eyes scanning the house. "Even though this isn't the first time I go here in Gray's house, I'm still amazed with the beauty of its interior designs." The house was an open type with large windows and marble floors. It has minimalist decorative furniture designs and the colours ranges from greyish blue to dark blue.

"Gray-sama bought it with his first pay being an S-class mage." She wanted to correct her and told her that it isn't just Gray's house only but hers too but decided to just let it go.

Yes, it wasn't the first time Josette came in their house to 'visit' her but Gray is always with her during Josette's visit. Today that Gray isn't in the house she wonders why Josette would bother to visit her when the purpose of her visiting isn't here.

"Do you need something, Josette?" She asked straightforwardly,

"Ah, yes." Josette pushes the basket of fruits in the glass coffee table, "Here, fruits for you."

"Thanks." She just took a glance on it and looks at her face again.

"Uhm… Gray told me that you're still recovering so I thought I'd visit…" she said but the water mage still doesn't show any expression, "Err… I could help you with chores if you want. It is my off today in the guild's kitchen..."

"Josette, you needn't have to do anything. I can manage by myself." She said,

"Ah, yes, sorry Miss Juvia."

* * *

"You shouldn't say that to her," Gray said, still in his white coat from mission.

"Shouldn't say what, Gray-sama?" Juvia crossed her arms above her full breasts, wearing her silk robe and is seating on the white single seater couch.

"That." He sighed, "She was kind to give you a visit and give you these fruits, Juvia. You should at least be polite to her and talk to her nicely."

"Juvia didn't remember that Juvia harassed her or anything last night, Gray-sama. What exactly does this country woman told you?" she really is annoyed. After waking up early in the morning and preparing breakfast while waiting for Gray to come home, she expects them to eat breakfast while him telling about his mission not arguing with him.

"Don't call her that, Josette doesn't do anything to deserve your hostility. She is my friend; please give her a chance to be your friend too."

"Juvia don't know why do we have to argue about her early in the morning, Gray-sama." She stands up and walks to the dining area, "Ever since that country woman came here it seems that every bad things happen. Why don't she just come back to wherever country area she came from?"

Gray squinted his eyes to her last sentence, "Well, for your information I also came from that country area, Juvia." He said, "Residents there have education and are living from trading and livestock, they are not illiterate." He added and walks towards the bedroom, slamming the door rather hard and leaving Juvia in the dining area completely speechless.

* * *

Stripped with his clothes, Gray went to the shower to cool off his anger. Now that his home town has been destroyed by Deliora and his family has been killed, meeting Josette again felt like meeting a younger sister that has been long lost. Juvia always tends to treat every woman who talks to him as rival but she doesn't show hostility towards them, so why now? Why with Josette?

He dried his body with a towel and exits the bathroom, not bothering to put something on and lay down on the bed, pulling the covers over him. When the door opens and Juvia went in he just stays like that. She felt her sat on the bed but didn't say anything. Looking outside the window he saw a drizzle of rain and closes his eyes firmly. He doesn't like it when she's crying but he can't tolerate her unfair attitude either.

"Gray-sama," she spoke at last, "Juvia is sorry, Juvia doesn't think that Josette and Gray-sama is illiterate, nor the residents from your home town." She sniffed, "Juvia just… Juvia is just afraid. Josette doesn't want Gray-sama as a friend but as a woman." Her voice broke.

"And you think that I didn't know that?" Gray answered sitting up on the bed and facing Juvia, "I already told her that I cannot see her more than a friend," he reaches his hand to wipe the tears from her cheek, "Because I already have you."

She sobs more and jump in to his broad toned shoulders, "Gray-sama, please don't hate Juvia, Juvia doesn't know what she'll do if she lose Gray-sama."

Gray hugs her tighter, "That won't happen." He put a kiss on top of her head, "Stop crying now,"

"Juvia still dislikes Josette." She said in between her sobs to which Gray just sighed.

* * *

"Mou..That Gray!" Lisanna said grumpily,

"I hope Gajeel won't hear any of this or else…" Levy sighed also upset,

"Now, now…" Lucy calms the two mages, "Did Gray tell you what exactly did Josette-san told him?"

Juvia shooks her head, "Juvia didn't ask anymore, Juvia didn't want to argue with Gray-sama again."

"Tch! Continue that way of thinking and he'll abuse it!" Cana said after taking a gulp in her beer mug.

"I agree with Cana!" Lisanna said, "Don't just obey to him all the time, and speak up your mind!"

"Like Levy being bossy around Gajeel, heehee!" Lucy teases to which the script mage blushes,

"Lu-chan!" Levy covers her reddened face.

Juvia just smiled watching her girlfriends teases Levy. Then her eyes went to the corner of the guild where she caught Josette looking at her with a tray on her hands, the woman proceeds to walk when she notices that Juvia is looking back at her.

* * *

The next day, Gray went in a special request mission with Natsu. Juvia planned to go on a mission with Gajeel or Lisanna today but she isn't feeling well since this morning. She doesn't like to lock herself in the house so she went to the guild, thinking that the bad feeling may pass but it doesn't. Now she sat on one of the guild's chairs, Juvia just lean her head over her arm that is resting above the table.

"Juvia, are you alright?" Lucy asks sitting next to her,

"Yeah, just a little dizzy. I thought Lucy-san will go with Natsu-san?" she asked lifting her face

"Ahaha! I decided not to tag along with them and just stay here." She answered, looking at her pale face, "Are you sure that you're fine?"

"Yeah," she answered. She rarely get sick so she is wondering what is happening to her, though she always experience stomach cramps during that time of the month. 'That time of the month' her eyes widening, "Lucy-san, do you have a calendar with you?"

Lucy puzzled with her just get an item inside her bag, which is a mage calendar used for missions and such. "Here." She handed it to Juvia,

Juvia bit her lower lip, looking tensed as she looks at the mage calendar. Lucy knitted her brows and asked, "What is the problem, Juvia?"

"Juvia's delayed. Juvia's menstruation is delayed," she mumbled as if talking to herself. Lucy gasps, a hand covering her mouth, "Do you think Juvia's pregnant?" she asks Lucy.

* * *

**Juvia's menstruation is delayed, how will Gray react to this? See you at the next chapter! Don't forget to give me reviews and tell me what you guys think :)**

Thanks to all people who reviewed, I really appreciate them and encourage me to write!

heather XD, iwantmygraysama, Medaka-chan, Mango, HappyDrageneel, erzascarllet, YandereKanojo, Gruvia0218, superduperizee, SeptemberGurl, TwizzleBaby945, Darkhope, and Brigitteo


	9. Chapter 9: The Announcement

**Chapter 9: The Announcement**

**Some of you ask if the fruits that Josette gave Juvia are poisoned… the answer is no. :) **

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 9: The Announcement**

* * *

"Do you think Juvia's pregnant?" she asks Lucy.

Lucy straightened her back and cleared her throat, "Juvia," she started, "Does Gray uses a condom or do you take birth control pills?" she asked in a lower voice than usual,

"No." she answered, "that is because Juvia is allergic to pills and Gray-sama hates condoms so… we decided to do it in a natural way, by withdrawal that is." she talked fast while blushing in deep red.

Lucy just nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I kind of understand that, I also know a certain someone who hates them…" she mumbled to herself, and opens her bag.

"Hm? Did you say something, Lucy-san?" Juvia asks,

"Ah, no, I…" now it's Lucy who blushing in deep red. "Anyway, here, use this. Make sure that you go to the hospital just to make sure of the result." she handed a rectangular box, quickly changing the subject.

Juvia gets the box and eyed it, "Pregancy test kit," then her cerulean eyes went again to the celestial mage. "Why do you have a pregnancy test kit, Lucy-san?" she smiled, teasing Lucy.

A nervous laugh escapes the celestial mage, "Well…"

"Does Natsu-san also hate condoms?"

"Yes, he hates…" she gasped, realizing that she just admitted to Juvia something she doesn't want others to know, "I… I mean…" she tried again but decided to just let it go.

"I didn't know that Lucy-san and Natsu-san have that kind of relationship,"

"Well, we didn't have that kind of relationship." Lucy sighed, thinking about the pink haired Dragon Slayer's carefree attitude.

'Juvia and Gray-sama too,' she wanted to say but just smiled sadly. Unlike Natsu to Lucy, Gray isn't that vocal with his feelings and she doesn't want to ask him because she is a coward and is too scared that what Gray would say would break her heart.

* * *

Going into the guild's comfort room, Juvia enters a cubicle and un-box the pregnancy test kit. She eyed the item for a couple of seconds, getting nervous again.

Lucy waited outside the comfort room. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall for the nth time. "It's been an hour since she went inside," she mumbled and stands from her seat to check for Juvia.

"Juvia?" Lucy knocked on the cubicle's door, "You're taking so long that is why I came to check, are you alright?"

When Juvia doesn't answer, Lucy became worried. "Hey, Juvia?" she is to knock again to the door when she heard a ticking sound of the door's lock.

A much paler Juvia came out of the cubicle. "Lucy-san, what should Juvia do?" on her hand is the pregnancy test kit with two bar lines.

* * *

Sitting on the guild bar again, the two seated across each other. Juvia was busy to her deep thinking of how will Gray react to this or how will she fare being her pregnant with his child. She heard that pregnant mages are prohibited to go on missions and use magic for it will harm the child in their womb.

"What if… Gray-sama doesn't want the child?" Juvia felt like crying just thinking Gray would leave her.

"Juvia, I know Gray will not do something like that. He may be insensitive sometimes but he is not irresponsible." Lucy said putting a hand over hers, "It will be fine. Talk to him when they get…" a loud bang from the guild's door cut her off, "…back." She is now watching as Natsu and the rest of the team went inside.

Natsu and Gray had a scowl on their faces. Jellal followed by Titania Erza was feeling the same but remained composed. Happy flew towards Charle and Lily on the corner of the guild, looking somewhat disappointed.

"What happened, Erza? We thought you guys will come back after three days" Macao asked, Wakaba standing beside him.

"The special request mission turns out to be just a trick to lure S-Class mages and rob them their ability." Erza answered standing beside his husband Jellal who have a calm expression.

"What?" reaction of the couple of guild members who have heard the conversation.

"So what happened?" it was Laxus who is leaning on the door frame, the rest of raijinshuu standing beside him.

"You shouldn't have asked what is already obvious," Gray answered,

"Of course we beat the shit out of their bullshits before they could do anything." It was Natsu.

"As expected of the strongest team of Fairy Tail!" shouted one of the guild members which were followed by whooping sounds from the rest of the guild.

"But still… we went home empty handed." Jellal said,

"And no fish." Happy in the verge of tears.

* * *

Natsu's mood lightened up from seeing Lucy and ran to her. "Luce!"

"What an idiot." Gray followed Natsu to Lucy and Juvia's table.

Natsu sat beside Lucy with his toothy grin, "So, what are you two talking about?"

"Natsu." Lucy looked at Gray who seated beside Juvia. "The two of you should talk so Natsu and I will now leave." Grabbing Natsu's hand, she pulled him and walk away from them.

"What was that all about?" Gray with his brows furrowed look at Lucy and Natsu walk away.

Juvia just smiled weakly to him, "Gray-sama."

"Hm?" Gray look down at her beautiful face, his finger itching to caress the waves of her blue hair.

"Juvia… Juvia is pregnant."

"You're what?"

"Gray-sama, Juvia is pregnant." She repeated, and Gray paled, completely speechless.

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed seeing Gray turn into ice… literally.

"Oh sweet Mavis, What happened?" it was Mira exiting the bar counter,

"Step back, everybody!" Natsu shouted, on his fighting stance already,

"No, Natsu! Baka!" Lucy said,

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" it was followed by a huge explosion.

* * *

"That flame shit! I'll get him next time!" Gray hissed at the burns on his arm that is bandaged,

"If only Juvia have healing magic," Juvia said, Wendy was currently out in a mission with Romeo.

"That is okay. It's just burns, nothing that I cannot handle, Juvia." they are now walking back home. After the ruckus that Natsu had started, they started to fight as per usual which results to damaging the bar of the guild. Getting a beating from Laxus and being scolded by Master Makarov ends the day.

Juvia unlocks the door and went inside, Gray followed her and slumped himself on the single seater white couch in the living room. Gray just watches Juvia as she take off her Russian hat and put it over the glass coffee table and walks away.

"Where are you going?"

"Juvia will make us some coffee, Gray-sama." She answered,

"Uh, about that, I think we should replace coffee with chocolate, milk or something." He said,

"Gray-sama?" she furrowed her brows, confused. Gray usually likes to drink ice cold coffee when they got home from the guild.

"I heard from Alzack that caffeine causes miscarriage and…"Gray muttered,

"Gray-sama!" Juvia jumps at Gray and hugged him,

"Hey! Be careful, you're now pregnant." Gray sighed, looking at Juvia crying on his chest and literally flooding the living room.

"Juvia is so happy!" all her anxieties that she felt earlier faded away, Gray smiled and encircled an arm around her waist.

* * *

The next day, Gray and Juvia came to the guild with their hands locked with each other. Gray is blushing red while Juvia was shining that is almost blinded the guild members. Mira of course wouldn't let this chance pass and talks to them, hoping she would get an extra gossip.

Lucy sighed, "It looks like it went fine and they're okay now."

"Eh? What is okay?" Natsu asks, sitting beside Lucy.

"Hey, Natsu, you're too close! Scoot over will you?" pushing Natsu's cheeks that almost touches hers,

"Eh, Why not? You didn't seem to mind it last night though." Natsu whispered and smiled slyly. Lucy blushed with a steam going over her head.

Happy snickered, "I saaaaw it toooo!" a paw covering his mouth as he snickered again,

"Stop seducing me, Natsu! And shut up you damned cat!" Lucy gave the two her infamous 'lucy kick'

* * *

"So what's with this being lovey-dovey early in the morning?" Cana walks over to Gray and Juvia, leaning her elbow over the bar counter in front of Mirajane. "You guys should be extra careful if you don't want to multiply, if you know what I mean." She smirked,

"Thanks for that advice, Cana but I think that is a little bit too late now." Gray said, rolling his eyes to her closest female friend.

"Hold on, what do you mean?" Cana asked, getting a wine bottle behind the bar counter and pulling out the cork from it.

Juvia smiled and blush, "Juvia is already pregnant."

Cana put the bottle out of her mouth, her lips parted with shock. Mira squealed in excitement and walks out of the bar counter, babbling a series of Oh Mavis, Sweet Mavis, and so on.

"How far along is your pregnancy, Juvia?" Mira eyeing Juvia's stomach, "I didn't even notice because you're so thin!"

"Uhm… Juvia still don't know." Juvia said,

"We'll get an appointment with a doctor in Magnolia Hospital," Gray answered,

"Appointment for what?"

All their eyes turn to Master's Makarov's direction who just came to the guild bar from his office, curious of the commotion his children is causing early in the morning. After hearing that Juvia is pregnant with Gray's child, Master Makarov is now in the verge of tears of happiness,

"My children are growing up so fast, now making their own family." Makarov sniffed, Gray and Juvia blushed, "I thank you Juvia my child for giving me another grandchild!" he walks to Juvia and hold her hands, "You don't know how much you make this old man happy!"

"Master Makarov." Juvia said also sniffing with her eyes teary.

"And you, Gray!" Makarov face the ice mage, "make sure to take responsibility and marry her or else I'll cast the fairy law on you," he threatened though there is visible snot on his nose.

"But of course Master Makarov." Gray smiled genuinely, putting an arm on Juvia's shoulder.

"Oh, Gray-sama" Juvia delighted by Gray's response.

Master Makarov climbed on the bar counter, clearing his throat, "Listen everybody!" catching the attention of everybody in the guild bar, "This toast is for Juvia and Gray for giving me another grandchild! Now let the party begin!" he raises his hands that is holding a beer mug, followed by the positive response from everybody in the guild and raising their mugs.

The whole guild begin partying, the boys congratulating Gray. Natsu was still stoned in his seat, too shocked by the news.

"Welcome to the club, Gray!" Alzack said tapping Gray's shoulder,

"Being father is a man!" bragged Elfman who is carrying his two year old daughter in his arms.

"Thanks, guys." Gray said, didn't noticed a blushed Erza walking to him,

"Gray! You should marry Juvia now that she's p-p-p-pregnant!" a steam over her head can be seen,

"Erza, don't push yourself too hard." Jellal said clearly amused by his wife shyness over the topic.

"Oi, bastard." Gajeel with his deathly glare, "I won't ask for too much of you, but just make Juvia happy, got it?"

"You don't have to remind me, metal face." Gray said smirking,

"Gihee!" Gajeel also smirked. Lily flew on his shoulder with a kiwi juice on his paws.

On the other hand, Juvia was also congratulated by the ladies. Bisca and Evergreen gives her tips on how to cope up with hormonal changes during pregnancy. Lisanna, Lucy and Levy are too happy with the news and volunteered to help Juvia buy maternity clothes and other baby items. Erza who is blushing madly also said that she should go too.

"Wait! I cannot be outdone by Gray!" Natsu shouted recovered from shock, "Luceeeeee!"

"What?!" Lucy's eyes were wide as a saucer from hearing Natsu's words,

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, running in immeasurable amount of speed to Lucy,

"Nooooooo!" Lucy runs away from Natsu.

The guild watching the whole scene burst into laughter. The booze and food was endlessly catered to the boisterous Fairy Tail guild, expecting the party to go on until tomorrow morning.

"They sure grown up too fast, I suddenly felt older." Macao said after gulping on his beer mug,

"Well, it will be a matter of time before Romeo also builds his own family." Wakaba grinned,

"Oh, no, no! My son is only fifteen for Mavis sake!" Macao almost chokes on his beer,

"Laxus! Get a wife already and give me grandchildren!" Master Makarov said,

"If I could, I'd given you years ago." Said the Lightning Dragon Slayer, glancing towards the bar where Mirajane and Cana are talking.

"Oi, you're not looking at my precious daughter, are you lightning boy?" Gildarts said, on his Protective-Daddy-Mode.

"Shut up, old man!" Laxus retorted,

The request board suddenly ignored and everybody happily joins the party aside from a certain brunette that is watching Gray and Juvia from the Kitchen's door. Josette had a grim expression, while her knuckles white with how tight she clutched onto her apron.

* * *

**Uh-oh somebody's not enjoying the party. Gray and Juvia are looking forward to building their family, what else could happen to them that would separate them from each other? See you at the next chapter! Give me reviews, minna-san!**

Thank you people for your wonderful reviews!

MashiroLOVE, bella, honeycomb198, wednesdaysnow, TwizzleBaby945, YandereKanojo, superduperizee, BrigitteoO, Medaka-chan, Aikoyu Saotome, Darkhope, and the unnamed guest.


	10. Chapter 10: The Pretentious

**Chapter 10: The Pretentious **

**It is because of your support that I am motivated to continue writing this story and now reaching the tenth chapter I would like thank all of you!**

**The previous chapter was too happy, Gray acknowledging Juvia's pregnancy and all the partying, as they call it the 'calm before the storm'. Yes, I know a lot of you are curious about what problems Gray and Juvia would face that will result the future scenario. Here is chapter ten, Enjoy!**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 10: The Pretentious**

* * *

Looking at the baby pink cradle decorated by bows and laces that is printed in a glossy paper of a Baby Magazine that Levy had brought to the guild, Juvia smiled at the girls that is surrounding her in one table of the guild's bar.

"So what do you think?" Lucy asked,

"It would be easier if we already know the baby's gender," Levy said a hand on her chin,

"Uhm… don't you think this is a little too early, lucy-san, Levy-san?" Juvia said,

"Yeah, it's too damn early, you two are too excited, kina." Kinana said and Laki just nodding in agreement.

"If we're too excited, then what would you call her?" Levy said pointing at a certain scarlet haired mage that is almost covered by too many baby magazines.

"Geh!" said the girls excluding Lucy and Levy, too shocked with Erza's actions. Cana just snickered and went drinking beer again.

"Arara, Erza aren't you being too proactive?" Mira said walking to Erza and peeking at the magazine that absorbs Titania's attention, "You need first to get pregnant."

* * *

"You did not!" said the loud voice came from the Fire Dragon Slayer,

"I did, loser." Gray said smirking, already shirtless.

"Making a baby first cannot prove that you're stronger than me!"

"That's where you're wrong ash brain! Being a father will make you stronger, more manly and more mature!" Gray bragged, enjoying the look on Natsu's face,

Natsu growls, "Then let's sort it here and now, you obscene flasher!" he stands up from his seat,

"Uh-oh… here comes the usual brawl." Alzack said beside his wife Bisca.

"That sounds fine with me, you flame shitter!" Gray also stands up from his seat, losing his pants in the process and now clad with only his boxers.

And as usual their brawl attracts others to join which results to destroyed guild bar. The only table that is standing and untouched was the table Juvia and the others are occupying, even Titania's table have been unturned, making the baby magazines scatter and angering her. In the end, Laxus gave the instigators a beating and dragged them into the guild master's office.

"So much from being more mature," Master Makarov said,

"Aye!" said Natsu and Gray who have bruises on their faces.

* * *

After being reprimanded, Natsu and Gray left the office still angry with each other. He walks into the destroyed guild bar in search for his clothes. 'Not here. Where are those?' his brows furrowed looking under the turned tables and chairs.

A stretched hand with his clothes reaches in front of him, "Your clothes, Gray-sama."

"Thanks, Juvia." Gray gets the clothes from her and put them on while mumbling about Ur giving him such habit.

"Does Gray-sama have some plans for a mission for today?" Juvia asked. Natsu with Happy and Lucy left a while ago for a mission so she thinks Gray would go too.

"Nah, I don't have any for today." Gray smiled holding her hand which he rarely does specially in public places, "You said that you're going to cook something special for lunch right?"

"Oh, Gray-sama!" Juvia jumps to Gray wrapping her hands on his nape and pulling him into a kiss.

The whooping sounds that can be heard in the background made Gray pull away from their kiss, facing his guild mates that are teasing them,

"Get a room, you two!" Cana shouted drinking beer with Laxus and Raijinshuu team.

"Gray can't keep his pants on, hah!" Bickslow said sticking out his tongue, his 'babies' chirping 'pants' repeatedly.

Gray raised a hand with only his middle finger raised up, and then walks out of the guild with Juvia whom eyes are on the shape of hearts.

* * *

The ingredients for lunch are left forgotten over the kitchen counter, as the two mages keeping busy touching each other inside their bedroom. Juvia leaned her back against Gray's chest as her legs parted and his hand touching her wet folds.

"You're so wet already, Juvia." Gray kisses her ear, thrusting his fingers in and out of her,

"That is because Gray-sama touches Juvia too much." Her eyes closed as her hand on top of his,

"Really? Then what if I do this?" he press his thumb on her clit, massaging it in circular motion,

Juvia moaned softly, grabbing onto his arm and her free hand grabbing Gray's nape and pulling him into a kiss. Gray's tongue teasing her lips, demanding for entrance in which Juvia gladly obliged. A delicious shiver ran through their bodies just from their tongue touching, Gray felt her walls clamping his fingers quicken the movements of his fingers making Juvia broke from the kiss and moan again, this time louder. Her legs shakes as her orgasm wash her, Gray pulled out his soaked hands and look at the slimy liquid from it.

Catching her breath, Juvia just watch Gray as he lick his fingers clean and then pushing her back gently on the bed and move on top of her. She brushes the tip of her fingers on his cheek, looking at his dark blue eyes full with admiration and love.

Gray watch her expression changes, her cheeks stained with blush and her luscious lips slightly parted, then his eyes went to her cerulean eyes that are mirroring the lust he is feeling right now. Grabbing on his now rock hard member, he brushes the tip to her wet entrance, sliding it up, down and up again, soaking it with her juices in the process.

Her hands gripped on the bed sheets in anticipation while her eyes locked on the erotic view of their private parts. A moan escapes her lips when she felt him thrust inside her, filling her up. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she grinds hers teasingly making the ice mage groan. She giggled and Gray smirked at her, holding onto her hips pulling out in order to push it in again.

"I'm not sure if doing it fast and harder will harm our baby, so…" Gray said in between their kisses,

"It's okay. Bisca said that having sex won't harm the baby in any way as long as Juvia's comfortable," her eyes closed, still too absorbed by the feeling of Gray's thrusts.

"Hmm, now I'm damn curious what the other girls have taught you," his thrusts gaining speed, "tell me if you're not comfortable,"

Juvia answered a simple "Uhn," and starts moving her hips rhythmically, matching his thrusts and sending a pleasurable sensation for them both. She arcs her back and moaned when Gray's thrust on a spot inside her, "There, do it again, Gray-sama."

And he did, thrusting to the same spot and making her moan louder. His hand reaches to her breast that is moving with his thrusts and kneads them like a baker, his lips kissing her collar bone down to her erect nipple, sucking on it with hunger.

"Juvia you're gripping on me a damn hard, You're making me-" Gray moaned, spilling his come inside her.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" her walls clamping on him while another orgasm came to her.

Breathing hard, Gray remained unmoving on top of her and still spilling his seed into her, Juvia's hand sliding up and down his back, feeling the warmth that is flooding her. After a while, Gray rolled them over in bed. Looking at the clock over the bedside table, Juvia breathes on his neck.

"We skipped lunch, Gray-sama." Juvia said pouting, remembering the ingredients that she prepared on the kitchen,

Gray laughed, "I'm sorry Juvia. It's just that you're too tempting." He whispered to her, making her blush.

After resting and a shower, the two resume the cooking and ate.

* * *

The next day, Gray and the rest of Team Natsu left Magnolia for a mission requested by a friend of Master Makarov. Gray told her that the place they will go isn't that far from Magnolia and he will go back at night. With a plan to buy ingredients for tonight's supper, Juvia went off to the market with a smile on her face.

Her attention was on the potatoes when someone calls her name, Juvia lifts her gaze to the direction of voice and see there stands Josette.

"Josette-san." She said, 'of all people Juvia could see early in the morning…' she thought,

"Good morning, Miss Lockser." Josette greeted,

"Good morning," she greeted back,

"I just went out to meet someone I know when I saw you, Miss Lockser." She smiled, "are you shopping? Can I help you?"

Juvia wanted to say no but the girl already assisted her with the shopping cart. She just let her, remembering what Gray said to her about giving a chance to knowing her and all.

"I heard from Mirajane-san that you are pregnant," Josette said after a while, Juvia couldn't see her face because the girl is slightly turned from looking at fresh vegetables,

"Yes, that is true." She said,

"Then… I could just imagine what a strong mage your child will be, having strong mages as a parent." Josette said, her voice serious without the pretentious tone Juvia always hear from her.

She suddenly felt nervous, as if something bad will happen and told Josette that they have got all the items that she really needed. Juvia thought that she and the non-mage girl would part ways after paying the groceries but the girl insisted to assist her until she gets home.

Walking back, Juvia let a two steps distance from Josette, it is not because she is scared of the girl but because she doesn't trust her one bit. Josette carries almost all of the groceries while she carries a smaller paper bag. When they reaches the concrete stairs that leads to the street of her home, a sigh of relief escapes her, she would tell Josette to go after they reaches her doorsteps. But something happens, Josette suddenly stops when she is only a step far from reaching the end of the stairs and turns to her, bumping the paper bags to her face in the process and making her unbalance to the steps of the stairs.

'No, I'm gonna fall! My baby!' she thought, her foot slipping down to the steps, looking up she saw Josette with an amused look on her face. Letting go of the paper bag, she grasps on the railing of the stairs, preventing her from falling down.

"Oh, Mavis! I'm so sorry, Miss Lockser!" Josette said with an apologetic look on her face, climbing down and reaching a hand to Juvia. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"No, I'm fine." looking at Josette's stretched hand, then back to the girl's face.

After reaching home, Josette is still apologizing. Juvia told her that she is tired, dismissing the girl's offer to help her arrange the groceries. Sitting on the living room, Juvia spent an hour thinking about what happened earlier, a part of her mind is telling her that Josette did it on purpose, all of it stressing her out and deciding to stop thinking about it.

Thinking a bubble bath will calm her mind, Juvia left the living room and go to their bedroom. She starts to run the water in the tub and she strips her clothes. Her cerulean eyes went wide from seeing red spots in her underwear. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Juvia started to think, tears rolling down her cheeks, feeling afraid.

A knock brings her back into the reality, standing up and reaching for her bath robe she turn off the water and go to the front door.

"J-Juvia! What happened?" Lisanna stands in front of the door, with baskets of cooked foods on her hands.

"Lisanna-san, please help me!" Juvia said,

* * *

**The red spots on her underwear, what could it mean? See you at the next chapter and don't forget to review! **

A million thanks to these special people who reviewed! 3

superduperizee, MashiroLOVE, Sandyx5, mgaa, heather XD, BrigitteoO, Darkhope, YukiOnnaMone, TwizzleBaby945, and the unnamed guest.


	11. Chapter 11: The Things I Should've Told

**Chapter 11: The Things I Should've Told You**

**I really am so happy to read the reviews, thank you for the motivation! Here's eleventh chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 11: The Things I Should've Told You**

* * *

"Calm down Juvia, let's sit down and talk inside, okay?" Lisanna pushes Juvia gently on her shoulders and enter the house, her eyes went to her toes, "Why are you bare footed, Juvia? It's too cold outside, that isn't good for the baby." Lisanna walks inside the house and gets Juvia's indoor slippers from the bathroom. Lisanna always visits Juvia that is why she became familiar with the house.

Juvia sobs, "Thank you, Lisanna, really thank you… Juvia really doesn't know what to do," she start telling her partner and best friend what happened.

* * *

"It's getting colder and colder every day, winter season is really near." Erza said looking at the authorities that are still busy with their work at the moment. Their team had just finished another job.

"Really? I didn't notice it?" Gray said a paper bag on his hand.

"Of course, you're an ice mage, dammit!" Lucy said, being embraced by Natsu who also didn't feel cold because of his abnormal body heat.

"Are you still cold, luce?" Natsu said nipping at Lucy's nape,

"No and stop devouring my neck please!" Lucy answered, and happy who is hugged by her agreed with a simple, "Aye, pervert Natsu!"

"Get a room, idiots!" Gray said looking at Natsu who still molesting the celestial mage,

"That a good suggestion, Gray. Why don't we find an inn to stay for the night?" Jellal said, on his hand is a tray of cups containing hot soup for everyone, "Here, for you darling." He gave her wife a cup,

"Thanks, d-d-d-darling…" Erza blushes, Jellal smiled and sat beside Erza, then went to converse with Gray and the others,

"I promised Juvia that I'll go home tonight so, if you guys want to stay then I'll just go first." Gray said, eating his hot soup.

"Oh, is that so… It can't be helped then, Juvia will surely wait for you." Erza said,

"Is that for Juvia?" Jellal pointing at the paper bag with an expensive jewellery brand printed on it.

"Uh, yes." Gray suddenly blushes,

"Aw, Gray that was very sweet of you! And here I thought you were cold, inconsiderate, insensitive jerk, forgive me, neh?" Lucy said,

"What?" Gray said offended with Lucy's remarks,

"Luce, I'll buy you any jewellery you want, just tell me what is it," Natsu said also wanted to be praised by Lucy,

"Really?" Lucy's eyes twinkled,

"Oi, don't ignore me!" Gray said but the two is now in their own dimension.

* * *

Magnolia Hospital. Lisanna sat and is patiently waiting for Juvia to come out of the mage physician's office. After juvia told her what happened the two went straight to the hospital, and there the mage nurses did several tests to the water mage if there is a complication or if the baby is harmed. They are told to wait for a couple of minutes to process the result, but instead of the nurse giving them the printed result Juvia is called by the mage physician himself.

The door of the mage physician's office opened and Juvia went out of it, Lisanna first notice her sad expression, making her worry.

"Juvia!" Lisanna stands from her seat and walks to her friend, "What does the mage physician said? Is there any complication with the baby? Is the baby alright?" she asked multiple questions at the same time, feeling anxious.

"There will be no complications because…" her tears fell, "There is no baby, Juvia is not pregnant." Her voice broke in a sob.

Lisanna just stared at her for a couple of seconds, and her mouth slightly opened "H-How did that happen? You checked it with a pregnancy test kit and it resulted positive."

Juvia shook her head, her shoulders shaking as she cried and tell her what the mage physician tell her.

_"Miss Lockser, as per the results that came out after the tests, it shows that you are not pregnant. The red spots that you have seen are due to your menstruation that is delayed." The mage physician said while showing Juvia the results printed in paper. "Pregnancy test kits are seventy percent accurate, but it doesn't mean it cannot make errors from time to time, you should have gone here to double check the results." The mage physician adjusted his glasses, looking at the distressed and very disappointed water mage in the verge of tears. He cleared her throat, "Please don't cry. I know you're disappointed because you have your expectations from being pregnant and having a baby but you and your husband can just try again, you are young and healthy, the chance of being pregnant isn't that far."_

"Juvia felt so stupid," wiping her tears with the back of her hand, "Juvia is so ashamed, Gray-sama and everybody in the guild is expecting a baby. How can I tell them that it is just a big mistake from Juvia's stupidity?" they are now sitting on the waiting area.

"It's not your fault." Lisanna put a hand on her knee, "Everybody will understand it if you tell them what really happened." She smiled at her friend,

"Lisanna, thank you." Juvia also smiled at last,

* * *

Boarding a train to Magnolia, Gray picks a seat near the train's door. He is currently feeling a little jumpy, he never felt like this before. He picks the box inside the paper bag in his lap, opening it and gazing at the ring decorated with aquamarine stone in the middle and diamonds around the band.

The stones shine brightly in the glow of moon coming out of the train's window. "What if she didn't like it?" he closed the box and exhaled, looking outside of the window where he can now see the Magnolia's train station.

Now in their house's door steps, Gray swallowed nervously, his hands unconsciously combing his black spiky hair before he opens the door.

"I'm home!" he said, expecting Juvia to be waiting in the living room and smiling him but the lights were off. "Juvia?" he drops his sling bag and the paper bag at the couch and walks to their bedroom. He smiled looking at Juvia covered with blanket and is curled like a ball over the bed, "Hey." Gray sat on their bed and reaches for the comforter that is covering Juvia's face.

"Welcome home, Gray-sama." Juvia said,

"Are you not feeling well?" Gray asks, putting a hand over her forehead and sighed, "I cannot tell because my body's colder than normal."

Juvia sat on the bed, grabbing his hand and placing it in her cheek, "Juvia is okay. Just… a little dizzy is all."

Gray smiled, looking at Juvia's long lashes, up-turned nose and rosy cheek, down to her luscious lips that is curved into a smile. 'Why didn't I realize it sooner? How much I love this woman.'

"I bought a beef and gnocchi hotpot on my way home. Let's eat it in the kitchen." Gray said gently pulling her hand to stand up, Juvia nodded and the two went to the kitchen hand in hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry Gray-sama, Juvia didn't welcome you home properly earlier," Juvia said setting the plates on the table,

"It's fine. I know that pregnant women tend to be sleepy." Gray gets the covered cups and corn breads from the paper bag,

"Oh," was only Juvia's response, stopping from placing bread knives on the table for a second. She sat on the chair that Gray had pulled for her, thinking of how to tell Gray about it.

Gray was fumbling with the box inside his pocket, finding it hard to find the right words to propose. He practiced so many lines on the way home but none of them were remembered now.

"So, how's the mission, Gray-sama?" Juvia finally spoke, putting food on his plate.

"Oh, the mission." Gray hid his nervousness, "It went fine. With the Fernandes couple with us the task is completed in a nick of time." His eyes never leaving her face,

"That is good. I was worried, I thought it was going to snow and hinder you guys with the job." Juvia commented,

"Even if it snowed, it wouldn't make a difference. We'll still complete the task and I will still go home." Gray said,

"You went home alone?" Juvia asked,

"Yeah, they decided to stay at the inn for the night so I went home alone. I promised right." He answered,

"Thank you, Gray-sama…" Juvia said smiling.

They talked and talked in the dinner, Gray telling Juvia how their mission went, how Natsu almost incinerated everything and bickers every time he reacted about something, how Jellal and Erza fights with harmony, how Lucy improves with her magic and Happy asking for fish every hour. Juvia listened and commented on something in between his story sometimes, laughing at funny things he said.

In the end Juvia cannot tell him about the results because Gray seemed so happy, she didn't want to take that smile away from his face. Gray too didn't manage to propose to her and just tell her things that are irrelevant with his original planned speech.

When they are going to sleep, Juvia reasoned that she isn't feeling well and go to bed early as Gray ask her if she wanted to take a bath with him.

* * *

"Oh, no, no! I'm not going with a mission with the exhibitionist!" Natsu crossed his arms over his chest,

"Oi, oi! It's should be me who wouldn't want to work with you, pyromaniac!" a shirtless Gray retorted,

Master Makarov sighed and shook his head, "What will I do with these two?"

"Will I deny the request, Master?" Mirajane asks, lately the people keep on asking for the two in a mission, their reputation in the mage world have somewhat became bigger since they became S-Class mages.

"Natsu, this is a perfect job for you, why don't you give it some thought? Plus the pay is high." Lucy said, trying to convince the Fire Dragon Slayer, "You too Gray!" looking at the ice mage,

Natsu look at the mission poster in Lucy's hand, "So what do you say Gray?" he looks at his friend-slash-rival,

Gray sighed, "Lucy has a point."

"So are you two going?" Master Makarov asked, Natsu and Gray looked at each other then look at the guild master and nod.

* * *

Juvia helped Gray prepare his things that he will bring in the mission. The place of mission this time is in an island far from Magnolia and is expected to be completed in two to three weeks' time.

"Juvia, are you not feeling dizzy? You don't have to help me if you're not feeling well." Gray asked, hugging Juvia from behind as the water mage arrange his pack lunch.

"I'm feeling just fine, let Juvia do this for you, Gray-sama." she said and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Juvia," Gray said looking at the pack lunch Juvia is doing right now, "I'm sorry that I need to take this requested mission, I know that I told you that we'll go to the Mage Hospital this week for a check-up. I'll make it up to you when I get back, I promise."

Juvia really have forgotten about it because of all the things that are running through her head. 'If you're going to tell Gray-sama about it, tell it now!' said her mind, keeping something to Gray really make her feel bad.

"Gray-sama…"

"Hm?" he sniffed on her hair, his hand caressing her tummy. "I have a dream last night that I were walking in the Magnolia park with a blue haired baby girl in my arms," he chuckled, "maybe I'm just getting too excited,"

Juvia bit her lower lip, again slipping a chance to tell him the truth.

Standing on the door steps, Gray kissed Juvia passionately. "When I get back, I have something to tell you, Juvia." Placing his forehead on hers,

"Yes, me too, Gray-sama… please take care of yourself." Her hands on his cheeks,

"You too." And their lips collided again, not wanting to let go if it wasn't for the need of air.

Juvia watch Gray walks away until his figure disappeared in her vision. Sighing, she held the collar of her robe and went inside, not noticing a brunette watching from afar.

* * *

**What can you say about this chapter? Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Now on my Super-Motivated-Mode, almost done with the Chapter 12.**

A million thanks to these special people who reviewed!

superduperizee, wednesdaysnow, Medaka-chan, heather XD, Esthellar, HappyDrageneel, Darkhope, TwizzleBaby945, BrigitteoO, honeycomb198, and the unnamed guest.


	12. Chapter 12: Betrayal of Trust (Part1)

**Chapter 12: Betrayal of Trust (Part1)**

**I just updated yesterday but I'm so excited to post this! Oh My Gosh!**

**Yeah, I know all of you were confused, since you all thought Juvia's pregnant but she's not. But trust me, everything will fall into place. Hoho~! I'm so excited to read your reactions! Here's the twelfth chapter: Betrayal of Trust part one… the part two is nearly done, if I could I'll post it tomorrow. **

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 12: Betrayal of Trust (Part1)**

* * *

Lisanna pulled Juvia and they hastily went inside the guild bar's cellar, "Why didn't you tell him already?"

"Juvia couldn't." she answered,

"Don't you think that doing that, you're lying to him?" Lisanna said,

"Juvia… Juvia didn't want to keep anything to Gray-sama. Juvia just doesn't know how to break the news to him." She leaned on a barrel, "Lisanna-san should have heard how Gray-sama told Juvia about his dream last night; he said he was carrying a baby girl in his arms, he did it while caressing Juvia's stomach. Juvia's empty stomach." She said crying,

"Juvia, I know it's hard for you but he has the right to know." Lisanna said, placing a hand on Juvia's shoulder

Juvia nodded, putting her hand over Lisanna's, "Lisanna-san is right, Juvia will tell Gray-sama."

"Okay, fix yourself in the wash room my friend, anybody who'll see you would say that someone had bullied you," she joked making Juvia smile, "I'll wait for you at the bar."

Taking Lisanna's advice Juvia went to the wash room to wash her face and retouch her make-up, after that she entered a cubicle. Normally on a time like that the wash room is empty and not crowded so hearing someone enters the washroom piqued her interest, 'It must be Cana-san,' she went out of the cubicle only to see Josette with an equally shocked face.

"Josette-san," Juvia said looking at the surprised non-mage girl who didn't say anything, her eyes went down to her hands which is clasping a shining orb, "Why do you have a teleportation orb, Josette-san?"

Josette quickly hides the orb on her back, "No reason. Please excuse me," she said exiting the door,

"Wait!" making the non-mage girl stop, "How come you have a teleportation orb which costs a lot of money? You're suspicious. There is something Josette-san is hiding."

Josette turn to face her, "You were right, I didn't have the money to buy such magical item. My former boss gave it to me on a whim." She slid the orb inside the pocket of her apron, "Wasn't it you who were hiding something?" after that she walk out of the wash room,

* * *

"She said what?" Lisanna scoffed, "She really is getting on my nerves,"

"Do you think Josette-san knows about it?" Juvia asked, getting really nervous,

"Yes that is possible. She wouldn't say something like that if she didn't know anything," Lisanna said, "Argh! That… Oh Mavis!" she motioned her hand as if she wanted to strangle someone. "Don't let her near Gray, and tell him about you not being pregnant to him asap before the bitch misleads everything."

* * *

That day she went to the Solid Script mage's house, where his male best friend Gajeel spent his time when not in the guild. She told him about everything, Gajeel scolds her for not telling Gray when she had the chance to, Levy who is also there and hears everything assures her that Gray will understand. When she told him about Josette having a teleportation orb, the Iron Dragon Slayer concluded that the non-mage girl could be spy and therefore a threat to the guild.

Gajeel told the other Dragon Slayers about it when they are outside the guild's premises, being cautious about the non-mage girl. Laxus and Wendy of course disliked the idea, getting angry that a possibility of a spy had entered the guild easily and letting her loiter around for a couple of months. It is only them who knew about it, they decided to not let anyone know about them suspecting Josette being a spy, and they went to the guild like normal.

Juvia was currently at the guild's bar, she saw Josette enters the kitchen a while ago. Gray trusted Josette, he saw her like a sister and betraying that trust, Juvia cannot forgive.

Gajeel went to Juvia's table, he whispered, "Her scent vanished, she's not here anymore."

She clenched her hands. They have no way of knowing where she has gone. Using a teleportation orb is really convenient. 'That sly bitch'.

"We lost her," Laxus said standing beside Juvia,

But after a couple of minutes, Charle catching his breath flew to them. Lily who was with Gajeel gave her a glass of water.

"Wendy and I was in the market buying pastries when he catches a scent of the 'bitch', I'm not sure who is she talking about but she told me you guys know who it is." Charle informed. Juvia and Gajeel quickly walk out of the guild. Laxus eyed the door to his grandfather's office and also walks away. "Don't teach Wendy about vulgar languages, hey!" but the Dragon Slayers and Juvia is now out of sight.

"Good Job, Charle." Lily gave Charle thumbs up. Does kitties have thumb? Oh, well…

* * *

When they get to the market, Josette who was dressed in a cloak was casually walking out of a local restaurant, Juvia gritted her teeth. Wendy was not looking at the non-mage girl but looking at a certain someone inside the restaurant.

Gajeel sniffed, "I know him."

"Yes, I also remembered his scent." Wendy said,

Juvia was now looking at the short man wearing a long coat, a hat and shades covering his eyes. She didn't recognize the man. "Who is he?" she asked, now watching the man walks out of the restaurant and entered a mage vehicle.

"That is Nullpudding, a member of the disbanded guild Raven Tail." It was Wendy.

* * *

"If that toad is involved, then this must be a work of my good for nothing father." Laxus said, leaning his back on the wooden rocking chair.

"What is Ivan planning on doing, letting that non-mage bitch work for him as a spy." Gajeel said, leaning on a wall.

"We have to stop whatever it is." Juvia said, "And a proof of her being a spy," she added, thinking that Gray wouldn't believe it if there isn't concrete basis.

Wendy look around the room, they are now in Gildart's home. She was sitting on the carpeted floor in front of the fireplace. The door of the bedroom opened and a sleepy Cana went out surprised with many people present in their humble home.

"H-Hi." Suddenly conscious with her dishevelled hair, and is completely sober.

"Hello, Cana-san." Wendy greeted back, Juvia smiled at Cana.

"Hey, Lightning Boy! Don't do your meeting and seminars in my house without me knowing about it," Cana said walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of water. "So, what is this all about?"

Laxus put his hand on his forehead as if his head is aching.

* * *

The next days were spent tailing Nullpudding and observing Josette's movements. Cana, now a part of the plan, made her move. She was drinking like a regular day in the guild bar when she purposely spilled her beer on Josette, soaking her like a chicky bird in the rain to Lisanna and Juvia's delight. Cana apologized and helped her change, sticking a detecting card on her skirt in the process.

"Now even if the bitch uses the fucking orb, we would know where she is." Gajeel murmured, levy beside him put a script on the card to make it invisible.

* * *

Back on Gildart's home, the Dragon Slayers, Juvia, Cana, Lily and Charle now stands in front of the wooden dining table where a map of Magnolia is spread out, Cana's detector card floats above the map, showing the current location of Josette.

"Hm, she enters a pub. Their choices of meeting places amaze me, really." Cana smirked,

The card blinked and a male voice start talking,

"_Are you sure, you're not being followed?"_ said the male voice they recognized as Nullpudding,

"_They couldn't."_ Josette said, her voice cold and serious,

"_How's the thing Master is asking of you?"_ he asked,

"_I managed to get inside the study room but I didn't manage to find any clues."_ Josette said in which Laxus growled,

"_You're useless. You're wasting our time and resources. You should've used your body; even if you're ugly Gildarts Clive might do you. Or Laxus Dreyar for that matter."_ Nullpudding ranted,

Cana is holding her stomach while laughing, "Oh, my, somebody's being insulted here,"

"Get serious, Cana! You're not drunk. And they're not only making a fun of me but also the Old man here." Laxus said angrily,

"_The guild master trusts me. He lets me roam inside the guild on my free time and I do look on every corner of it. Maybe there is something that is lacking with the guild's castle structure that you gave me."_

"_Why, this bitch!"_

"_Stop that, Nullpudding."_ a new male voice interrupted, they find it familiar but can't remember who it is. _"Now, woman. Look at these."_

Silence for a couple of minutes with just shuffling of papers and clinking sounds of glasses can be heard next.

"_You know where this is?"_ the male voice asks,

"_Yes. That is a potion shop near the Magnolia's port."_ Josette answered,

"_Good."_ then the sound of shuffling of papers, _"Two days from now go to that potion shop, and look for Mariana. Now listen, in the middle of the night when the guild is exhausted with their barbarous drinking session make the guild master took a whiff of the potion Mariana is going to give you, it will enable you to talk to his subconscious mind and he won't remember it when he came to."_ the male voice paused, _"ask him where in the world is he hiding the Fairy Tail's darkness."_

The sound of pulling ones chair comes next and the card starts moving again.

"The Fairy Tail's darkness?" Juvia's brows were furrowed, confused.

"Laxus what is this darkness they're talking about?" Cana asked, the two Dragon Slayer just waited for Laxus to answer,

Laxus sighed, "It is called Lumen Histoire, according to our guild founder, Master Mavis it is the Fairy Tail's light. It was the greatest secret of our guild only guild masters know about." His eyes went to the card, "And my father was obsessed to know what this secret would entail." He explained.

* * *

The next day, a day before the stranger's voice told Josette to get the potion their plan is set. Levy strategizes their plan and nothing would make it fail, except for the unpredicted part that the Team Natsu would come home earlier than what is expected.

Juvia came rushing back at the guild. The whole guild was awkwardly silent, all eyes went to her. In the middle of the crowd was Team Natsu, Jellal and Erza was currently speechless, Lucy opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Natsu, whispering something to the celestial mage. Gray had his back turned at her at the moment. His head hanged down and is looking at the papers he is holding. On his front was Josette, talking about something she couldn't hear, when Josette glance at her the non-mage girl acted as if she was surprised to see her and announce to Gray her presence.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia walks to Gray, getting nervous all of a sudden,

"How could you do this to me, Juvia?" Gray turned to him, his dark blue eyes flaming with anger.

* * *

**What did Josette have said for Gray to be this angry to Juvia? The flash back thingy is nearing its end! See you at the next chapter: Betrayal of Trust (Part2)! Please review!**

Thanks to all people who reviewed, I really appreciate them and encourage me to write!

heather XD, honeycomb198, superduperizee, TwizzleBaby94, mgaa, Gruvia0218, and BrigitteoO


	13. Chapter 13: Betrayal of Trust (Part2)

**Chapter 13: Betrayal of Trust (Part2)**

**I know everybody wants to know what Gray have done to Juvia for her to hide herself and start a new life as a different person, so here comes the second part of Betrayal of Trust. Enjoy!**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 13: Betrayal of Trust (Part2)**

* * *

"Hah! I never thought we'd complete the mission for two weeks and three days!" Erza Scarlet Fernandes said proudly with her hands on her hips,

"That is because we work harmoniously, ahaha!" said Jellal Fernandes with a proud smirk on his face,

"More like because the both of you were monsters in battle." Lucy murmured looking at the laughing couple, whom is starting to get people's attention in the train station,

"Aye!" Happy raised his paw, agreeing.

"I will never board on train again…" Natsu said in between his gurgling as he walks out of the train only to be kicked by Gray,

"Oi, I'll kill you if you puked on me again, shitty flamer!" Gray said, his hands inside his white coat's pockets, his leg still on mid-air.

"Just wait till I recover from my motion sickness, you ice princess!" poor Natsu being dragged by Lucy and Happy,

Gray picked the white ring box from his pocket, 'This time, for sure, I will propose to you, Juvia.' He smiled and slid it again in his pocket and walk with the team.

* * *

Arriving at the Fairy Tail guild lead by Natsu of course, their guild mates welcome them happily, warmly and noisily, the Fairy Tail style. Lucy notices that Levy isn't in the guild as of the moment, the same as for the Iron Dragon Slayer. She concluded that the two were together.

"Where are the others? Where is Cana and Lisanna?" Lucy asks Kinana who is serving food in a table with a tray on her hand.

"I have bought souvenirs for everybody!" Erza exclaims making the guild members excited,

"Uh, they were here this morning, they left together with Laxus-sama." Kinana answered Lucy's question,

"With Laxus?" Lucy asks particularly no one,

Gray tapped Jellal's shoulder, "Please tell them I'll go home first, there is something I needed to do." From working together in several missions, the two became friends.

"Oh, right, I'll tell them." The blue haired mage said, with another sack of souvenirs on his hands,

"Thanks, dude." And he proceeded to leave,

"Gray! Wait, Gray!"

Gray turned to his right and saw Josette running towards him, "Hey, Josette, what's up?"

"Gray, there is something you need to know." She said in all seriousness which made Gray's smile fade.

* * *

"_Emergency! Team Natsu just came, the target just approached Gray!"_

Warren informs them using his telepathy Magic, Levy and the others make him their eye in times when they are not in the guild because of his skills. Juvia ran as quickly as she could, Lisanna's words echoing in her head,

"_Don't let her near Gray, and tell him about you not being pregnant to him asap before the bitch misleads everything."_

'Oh, please! Gray-sama, don't just believe everything that Josette spouted with her lying tongue.' She said inwardy,

* * *

The happy atmosphere in the guild had vanished, everyone is too astounded with what the non-mage girl have told Gray Fullbuster. Gray had his head hanged down and is looking at the papers he is holding.

"Wait." Lucy interrupted, "Gray, you're not going to just believe anything that this…" she pointed at Josette, "woman just said, are you?"

"Luce, let them handle it, plus it is clear as the sun that Juvia had betrayed Gray." Natsu went in front of Lucy, blocking Gray.

"We've known Juvia through the years; she cannot do something like this!" Lucy tried harder,

"She did, those things cannot lie." Natsu pointed at the papers Gray is holding,

"Gray, I know that these things will hurt you but you have the right to know that you are being fooled." Josette said sadly, "When I confronted her, she just denied it and threatens me."

"What?" Lucy spat angrily,

"You are the only one I have, Gray. I care for you, that's why I'm letting you know despite me endangering myself." Josette put a hand on Gray's arm, making him look at her.

"Juvia will never threaten someone!" Lucy wanted to hit the girl but Natsu is stopping her,

The sounds of whispering among guild members gets their attention and now looking at Juvia who is catching her breath from running, everybody didn't know how to react, even the Fernandes couple is speechless. Lucy also confused, wanted to know the truth straight from her friend but before she could, she was stopped again by Natsu.

"Whatever happens, you know that I am your ally," Josette said then she noticed Juvia and gasps, "Gray, she's here."

"Gray-sama?" Gray's hold in the papers in his hands tightened at the sound of her voice, controlling his anger from sipping out, he turned to look at the woman he thought he had known through the years, "How could you do this to me, Juvia?"

Juvia suddenly paled, she looked scared, "Gray-sama, I didn't meant to lie to you, please give me a chance to-"

"Is it true that you are not really pregnant?" he asked, his voice icy cold,

"Yes, but Juvia-"

"Is it true that you met with Lyon not only once, but thrice?" he asked again,

"Yes, but it isn't like what Gray-sama think."

"It wasn't what I think. You met him three times in a Motel, what should I think?" his voice now a little louder,

Juvia glares at Josette, "What does this son of a bitch told you?" she really is angry and is now borrowing some of Gajeel's golden vocabulary words,

"Gray…" Josette tugged on Gray's arm, acting so scared,

"This is what she told me," throwing the papers to Juvia,

Juvia looks at the papers and bent down to pick them. Tears fell from her eyes from seeing a copy of her pregnancy test result, toppled by pictures of her and Lyon meeting in a restaurant, entering a Motel and some of them entering a room.

She sobs, "Don't you trust Juvia even a little?" looking up to Gray as she was kneeled down on the floor with papers in her hands, it was the scene that Lisanna and Levy had come into.

Gray just look at her and give a quick answer, "Yes, I do, otherwise you wouldn't manage to fool me. But now I don't." and turns his back on her, walking away but stop when he is near the door, "Don't dare to hurt Josette, Juvia. I know that you've been threatening her to keep your lies from me!" and walks out, Josette looks at Juvia before following Gray.

Lucy ran to Juvia, tears also in her eyes, she bent down and hugged Juvia whom from contact cried louder. Lisanna went to Juvia, blaming herself for not being there by her side to protect her. Levy sniffed, she wanted to cry because of anger. She went out to look for Gajeel.

* * *

After the revelations in the guild, Lucy and Lisanna walk her back to her and Gray's home. The ice mage isn't there. Juvia just cried and cried the whole time that is why Lisanna took the role of telling Lucy everything.

"I knew it! That woman isn't trust worthy." Lucy bites a nail of her hand, thinking, "Natsu and the others should know about it."

"Levy has told the Team Natsu to meet at Cana's house, they will tell them." Lisanna said, "Juvia, don't worry everything will be fine once they tell Gray the truth."

But nothing made Juvia stops from crying, until it went dark and the two left. They are hesitant to leave her alone but Juvia insisted that she will be fine alone.

* * *

Now alone and sitting on the white couch in the living room, Juvia waited for Gray to come home patiently. Wiping another tear that fell on her cheek, she glanced at the snow flake shaped clock that is hanged on the wall, then to the window looking at the storm her cries is making.

Her tearful cerulean eyes then went to the door at the sound of it being unlocked. She stands up from seeing Gray soaking wet in the rain, "Gray-sama!" but she was ignored, he just walks in and dropped his bag on the floor, same for his shoes and coat. She went to pick his coat and bag, put his shoes where he keeps it and go to the bathroom for towel. Gray was in the lounge chair near the corner of the room when she gets back, he was glaring at her and just pushes her hand away making the towel drop on the floor.

"Don't you touch me," his jaws clenching,

"Gray-sama, you didn't meet up with the others in Cana's house?" she asked and again ignored, "Gray-sama." she sniffed, the towel now on her hands again. "When Juvia told you that she is pregnant, Juvia really thought that it is true but on the day Gray-sama left, Juvia suddenly saw some bleeding and she thought that there is a complication and go to the hospital with Lisanna and there the doctor said-"

"But why didn't you tell me."

"Yes," she sobs, "Because you told me about that dream, and Juvia found it hard to tell Gray-sama because…" she put her hand on his arm but again he pushes it away, "Gray-sama, please believe Juvia."

"About Lyon-sama, We- Ah!" stopped by Gray suddenly grabbing her arm,

"What? What alibi, reason, and excuses do you have to fool me?" Gray said tightening his hold on her, to the point of hurting her, "Was I not enough for you?"

Juvai shook her head, "That isn't true,"

"Since when did you and that bastard start having an affair?"

"Gray-sama, please," she pleaded but Gray can no longer hear any of that, blinded by his anger and jealousy he pushed Juvia on the carpeted floor with a thud,

Juvia tried to sit on the floor but is surprise to see Gray standing from the chair and starts stripping his clothes, "Gray-sama?"

"How did he touch you?" Gray asked, his un-latching his belt then unzipping his pants,

Juvia getting scared at Gray's stares, she tried to get away but is pulled on her ankle back. She never saw Gray so angry like this. She tried to resist but the weight of his thigh is putting her legs in place and her hands being grasp by his hand, his free hand tearing her night dress and robe off her body.

Silencing her screams with his lips in a punishing and painful kisses, Gray then put his weight on top of Juvia's body to keep her from struggling.

"Not like this, Gray-sama! No!" pushing Gray off her but he is too strong, she felt him adjust his hips between her legs. She gasps when Gray suddenly thrusts into her rather hard.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he said, kissing her neck violently, gripping on her hips and pushing the whole length of his hardened member in her sheath.

Juvia can't control a moan from escaping her mouth from Gray pulling it back and thrusting it in again roughly inside her. "Stop this,"

Gray smirked, "I see that you're enjoying it. I didn't know that you're like this, Juvia." Thrusting roughly inside her fast, his hands grabbing her breasts, "Dirty, like a bitch."

Her shoulders shake from her cries, finally giving up from resisting. She just let Gray ravish her body, coldly and loveless. The wet sounds coming from their joined bodies, confirms that her body wanted it even her mind is the opposite.

Gray gritted his teeth, looking at the woman who breaks his heart into pieces beneath him. Until now, he can't accept the fact that Juvia betrayed his trust not only once but too many fucking times. Groaning loudly as he came deep inside her, but then still continue thrusting to her, lifting her leg to his shoulder and changing the angle of his thrusts.

Juvia gripped her hands on the white carpet, her breasts pushed on the floor as Gray thrusts in her from behind roughly, his hands leaving a mark on her hips from holding onto them too damn hard. Juvia cannot count how many times did she came, or how many he did, or what time is it now, her mind is just focused on the pleasurable sensation Gray is giving her. It is humiliating, yes, but her body is too honest. He is making her like what he just called her earlier, a bitch.

Gray pushed again deep inside her until the tip reaches her womb and spill his come, making both of them moan lustfully. Her body tensed and shivered as he pulled out and make the white sticky substance drips from her soaking entrance down to her thighs.

Gray stands up and picks his wet clothes on the floor, leaving Juvia still lying on the floor naked and crying. He took a last glance of her creamy back before turning to walk away,

"Gray-sama, did you…" he stopped from hearing her talk, "Did you love me even just a little?"

Gray clenched his fists, "It was only you who wanted us to have this relationship, stop imagining things." He said and walks away, entering one of the guest rooms.

Juvia curled up on the floor, hugging herself and cried.

* * *

Waking up, Gray sits on the bed as he remembered what transpires last night. He doesn't know what time finally sleep took him. When he locked himself in the guest room he let his ego and pride to rest and cried his heart out.

Opening the door his eyes roam on the hall way and walk into the master's bedroom, looking for the blunette but the room is empty. The bed sheets untouched, he sighed and sat on the bed. He doesn't feeling like going in the guild at the moment. His eyes notices his clean white coat folded neatly above the dresser, also his sling bag over the chair in front of the dresser.

Leaving the master's bedroom he went to the kitchen seeing it neat as always, a platter full of waffles seated over the dining table, but there is still no sign of the blunette. He went to the living room next but its silent denying any existence aside from him, his eyes quickly went to the foyer of his house where the shoe rack is but her shoes isn't there. He ran back to the master's bedroom and opens the wardrobe only to find her clothes not there anymore.

"No." he mumbled, and open the door to the bathroom, checking the shower area and tub but there is still no sign of blunette being there. Leaning on the sink counter, he notices the crystal blue tumbler with only his toothbrush. There isn't even a trace of her in his house.

* * *

**Not even a trace left. Where did Juvia go? What will happen now to Gray? Will the Fairy Tail withstand the obstacles given by Ivan Dreyar by using Josette as a spy? Find out in the next chapter!**

**What are your comments and reactions about this chapter? Please review! **

**I thank these wonderful people who reviewed and encourage me to write!**

honeycomb198, Medaka-chan, YukiOnnaMone, BrigitteoO, mgaa, superduperizee, Darkhope, TwizzleBaby945, and the unnamed guest.


	14. Chapter 14: Regrets

**Chapter 14: Regrets**

**In the last chapter because of Josette misleading everything Gray have done a horrible mistake and hurts Juvia's feelings resulting for our water mage to leave him without leaving a trace. Without knowing the plan Levy and the others have set to counter Ivan and Josette's evil plan will Gray ruin everything? Here is chapter fourteen, enjoy!**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 14: Regrets**

* * *

Despite the scene that Gray and Juvia make in the guild bar yesterday, everything looks normal. It is still full of guild members busy looking at the request board, some just eating, drinking or chatting like usual. As for the guild master, Makarov, he was unusually silent since morning and just stayed inside his office. Must've been thinking about Gray and Juvia since he see them as his children. But she could careless, after this night she would be gone and would never come back any way.

Josette silently scanned the whole bar as she served the guild members their ordered drinks, 'Gray isn't here yet. Where is he?' she was thinking about what he would say to Gray in order to make him go with her and didn't notice she'd stumble to someone, "Oof! I am so sor-"

"Out of my sight, bitch!" Gajeel roared at her, Wendy whom is with the Iron dragon Slayer didn't even smiled or greet her like the kind girl usually do.

"Y-Yes!" she quickly walks away, from the two and met Natsu on her way who just glared at her. She can't get what this guy is thinking, she thought she finally had his trust when he believed her yesterday but now he is acting indifferently again. Hoping she would not encounter the celestial mage and the younger Strauss again, she entered the kitchen. Those two didn't even hesitate to show their hostility to her this morning, where was Gray when she needs him?

"Josette." Called the beautiful voice from the former S-Class mage Mirajane, "We're out of vodka and fire whiskey again, can you check our inventory in the cellar so that we'll know how many will I order?" she requested,

"Yes," she answered. Right, there's the chance to get the potion from Mariana. She walks out of the bar counter to go check the cellar, her hand inside her pocket, checking the teleportation orb and didn't even notice the demonic stare Mirajane had given her.

* * *

Using teleportation orb is very convenient, slipping out of the guild without any of the mages knowing it boost her confidence. It made her feel like she is smarter than all of them even though she isn't a mage. Now walking in the street into the port of Magnolia where the potion shop is located, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, casually looking at the people on the streets for caution. When she is two blocks away from the shop, it was only the time she noticed that it was eerily silent in the street, she glance to her right and saw some people walking, to her left a man boarding a mage vehicle but none of them she heard talking. She continued to walk to the potion shop's door, still looking at her background, a sweat dropped on her forehead as she unconsciously pushed the shop's door.

"Welcome! Please do come in!" said an old woman's voice,

Josette went inside and scans the room full of different potion bottles with different labels, behind the counter seated an old woman with wrinkled skin, small eyes and stretched earlobes. Her grey hair tied up in a bun, and she wears a simple grey garbs.

"I am looking for Mariana." Josette said straight forwardly,

"Mariana, eh? What is your business with her, if I may ask?" asked the old woman, her bony hands caresses the yellowed paper of the shop's log book.

"Bleeding Chrysanthemum." She spoke,

"Ooh… so it is you." Said the old woman, her small eyes widening menacingly, "Such a simple looking lady, I wouldn't have guessed how wicked you are." Leaving the counter and entering a door at the back.

"Give me what I am asking, old woman. I am not here to be called wicked by some old hag like you." She murmured. A strange gust of wind can be felt on level of her legs; the feeling of being watched is unnerving her. She gets the teleportation orb from her pocket and is too astonished to see it not shining. The old woman gets out of the door, grasping a bottle containing a ruby red liquid.

"What is the matter, dear customer?" the old woman asked, placing the bottle over the counter.

"What is this place, old hag? I cannot activate any magic in here." She said, pulling a dagger under her cloak,

"Of course, silly girl." The old woman scoffed, "this shop is has a nullifying magic effect, you wouldn't think I'd operate such dirty business transactions unprotected right?"

What the old woman says made a point. This mission is making her paranoid. She grabbed the bottle, "The payment will be deposited in your account." And make her way to the shop exit, pulling the hood to hide her face. After leaving the shop, Josette quickly entered a public restaurant and locked herself in the comfort room, checking again the teleportation orb and sighed in relief as she saw it shining.

* * *

"Mirajane-san, here are the lists." Josette politely handed the inventory sheet to the barmaid,

"Oh, that was quick. Thank you." Mira smiled and gets the paper, and went to the mage telephone to do the orders. Silently observing Josette work efficiently behind the bar counter, and is very aware that the non-mage girl is scanning the whole guild bar while doing so.

* * *

Gray entered the guild bar, his dark blue eyes searching for a certain blunette. He went straight to the corner of the bar, stopping in front of the table that Lisanna, Lucy and Levy were occupying.

"Have you seen Juvia?" he asked, Lisanna didn't even look at him,

"Why didn't you show up at Cana's yesterday, Gray? There are important matters we needed to talk to you about!" Levy angrily scolded Gray,

"Levy, now's not the time. Please answer me, if you see Juvia." Gray said,

"No. We don't." Lisanna finally answered,

"Gray, there is something we needed to discuss to you, please follow me to Cana's place." Lucy pulled Gray's arm,

"Lucy, you don't understand," Gray pulled his arm back,

"Where the fuck did you went all this morning, ice prick?" Natsu shouted, "Come here, you dumb ass!" walking to Gray alongside with Laxus.

"Guys, I'll listen to every single thing that you will say later, I just need to see Juvia now." Gray walks fast and exits the guild bar,

"Oi, Fullbuster get back your ass in here!" Laxus shouted,

* * *

"Gray!" Josette ran to Gray when he is in the outdoor café of the guild,

"Josette, have you seen Juvia?" he asked, Josette hide her annoyance to his question perfectly, and shook her head, Gray nodded. "Then, I'll go now." Turning to walk away,

"Gray!" Josette grabs his arm, "Why are you still looking for her? That woman cheated and tricked you."

"I know." Gray answered, feeling a stinging pain in his heart, "but because of this anger I have done something so horrible to her, and she left."

"Why don't we just leave this town and go back in the Northern Mountains?" she asked which make Gray face her again, "Let's start a life there, like the old times." She paused, "Gray, Let's go home."

"Josette." Putting a hand over hers that is grabbing his arm, "Whatever Juvia have done to me, I could forgive her. I will accept it even if it pains me, or breaks me, if that is the only way I could be at her side." Removing her hands from his arm, "I'm sorry but my home is wherever Juvia is." He walks away, never looking back.

Josette watches Gray's descending figure from where she is standing, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Checking the last place he had in mind where Juvia could be at the moment, the magnolia park. But he didn't see her there. Sitting on a bench in front of the fountain, Gray curses and brushes his hands through his black spiky hair.

He gets the white ring box inside the pocket of his coat, his thumb caressing the big crack on it. He lift the broken lid of it, staring at the ring he had imagine a hundred times wore around Juvia's finger.

When he got home last night and just drops his things in the foyer, the box hit the marble floor and rolled into the corner. The morning when he realize Juvia left the house, he sat for a while and think, repeating the hateful scene last night where he became a monster in his head and regretting everything. Just then he remembered the ring and gets his coat only to find the house key with a little _teru teru bozu_ key chain on its pocket and not the ring box. Deciding to go out and search for Juvia, he saw the white ring box lying on the corner of the foyer. How could he be so stupid?

"Dammit! Dammit all!" remembering the last time he looked at her last night. He stands again and continues his search, "I need to find her. I need to talk to her."

But his search is fruitless, he still can't find her. Looking up at the clock tower, it is now eleven o'clock in the night. It's just then he realized the time, it was really late. He decided to go back to the guild in hopes he would see her there.

* * *

He arrived at the guild, seeing his nakamas sprawled out on the tables or the floor after drinking and partying, loud snores can be heard at the back ground. The usual scene you can see at the end of the day for Fairy Tail. Everyone is now in lala land except for one he saw walking to Master Makarov's table, Josette. He thought he would just ask the non-mage girl again but someone grabs on his ankle, looking down he saw Elfman looking at him, faking sleep.

"Get down, Gray. Pretend that you're sleeping." He whispered,

He is confused by this, but still does what he said, laying his stomach against the floor and pretending to be asleep. "What is happening in here?" also whispering,

"The Raven Tail's spy is now making her move." He answered,

"Raven Tail's spy?" Gray is now looking at Josette who just pulled a suspicious bottle from her apron. "Josette is the spy?"

"That is your fault, for not attending the general meeting yesterday like a man."

"General meeting? I didn't see anyone leave the guild yesterday."

"Freed uses his runes to…" Elfman tried to spill the details,

"Shush." Erza scolded them,

"Where did you hide the Fairy Tail's Darkness?" The voice of Josette talking to Master Makarov tears his gaze from Elfman.

"At the back of the guild…" Makarov started talking, "Near the biggest tree at the pool side, hidden by the bushes a trap door leading to the underground…" He paused again, "inside the chest draped by my beloved guild's flag stored the Fairy Tail's greatest secret."

Josette smirked and left the guild master, walking to the bar counter and uses the mage telephone, contacting someone, "I now know where it is hidden." She informed and opened the door to the swimming pool area.

Gray clenched his fists, freezing the floor around him in anger. He is very angry at Josette for betraying not only him but the entire Fairy Tail guild! But he is angrier at himself for believing Josette, for not believing the woman he loves.

* * *

Josette is swinging her dagger on the bushes, cutting them down to reveal the trap door. It is just then Ivan and many others came using a magical item transporting all of them at the same time. She pulled the trap door, the magic torches at the wall lit when the door is opened and revealing the concrete stairs that leads to the undergrounds.

"Here it is, Ivan-sama." Josette said with a wicked smile,

"Well done, Josette-chan." Ivan said with his psychotic grin plastered in his face, walking to the trap door and stopping in front of Josette, "You will be awarded as promised, your freedom, plus a sum of money, a land in the north and lastly Gray Fullbuster."

Josette's smile widen from hearing Ivan. "Thank you very much, Ivan-sama!"

Looking over his shoulder, Ivan looks at his men, "Obra and some others, follow me," climbing down the concrete stairs of the underground.

Nullpudding quickly marches forward, pushing Josette aside, "Out of the way, bitch!" but Obra, the extremely tall, blue skinned man block his way.

"You are not needed, Josette follow me." Said Obra who rarely talks,

"As you wish, Obra-san." Josette stands up, dusting her clothes and smirking at Nullpudding who just gritted his teeth in anger.

Finally reaching the underground, Ivan let out a laugh from seeing the chest draped with a cloth that is printed with the Fairy Tail's Symbol surrounded by trophies and other things held so much value and proof of the guild vibrant existence. But to Ivan all of it aside the chest were just junk.

"At last, I will see with my own eyes what darkness this pitiful guild hide for ages!" pulling the cloth off the chest, revealing a golden majestic looking chest. Raising a hand and casting a magic, the chest opened, showing the thing he wanted for the longest time… The unusual hats?

"Josette-chan, what is this?" not even bothering to face her,

Josette was also in the state of shock and can't utter a single word, she was sure that this is where Makarov had told her where he hid the Fairy Tail's Darkness when he is drugged.

"Josette-chan!" Ivan shouted and Josette flinched, Obra who is standing behind hugged her, lifting her body from the floor.

"I-Ivan-sama, I-I just followed the directions Makarov had given me when I drugged him! AH!" Obra's grip on her body tightened,

"Ah, yes, and he directed you to this room of JUNK!" he shouted, facing her, "You fool! That drug you gave him doesn't have an effect, he is just faking it!" Josette gasps, horrified, "your fleeting life ends here, I'll kill you the same way you had me kill your husband!"

"No, please! Don't!" Josette begged, crying.

"Stop right there, Ivan!" said the voice from the stairs, making the three people look at the source of it, Master Makarov,

"Makarov!" Ivan growled,

"Just give up Ivan. All of your men were now apprehended." Master Makarov stated and with that Lahar and Doranbolt descended from the stairs,

"Ivan Dreyar, we on behalf of Magic Council is arresting you and your men for causing harm in one of the Magnolia's legal guilds, for stealing private information and for the attempt to use prohibited magic potions."

"Shit!" Ivan gets the teleportation crystal ball he used earlier to escape, Obra throwing Josette on the floor and went to touch Ivan but the magic item didn't work. "It won't work!"

"I see that your shit of a son is having trouble here, Makarov." Said the old woman in the stairs, beside her is Yuka a mage from Lamia Scale who nullifies all magic elements in the area.

"You!" Josette recognizes the old woman to be 'Mariana' who gave her the potion.

"Makarov, this isn't the last of it! I'll come back and take back what is supposed to be mine!" Ivan shouted as he was being arrested, Makarov didn't answer and just watches them being taken away. Master Makarov thanked Doranbolt and Lahar who bowed to him and leave.

"Ooba, I could not thank you enough for Lamia Scale's help." Master Makarov faces her friend and guild master of Lamia Scale, Ooba Babasaama.

"No need to thank me, Makarov. All of this is because of that sweet water mage," Ooba giggled, "Maybe if she dates my Lyon, she'd transfer to my guild." She said her hands clasped together,

Makarov gave off a weak laugh, "Even if that child is hurt, she won't do that. She is a selfless child that will sacrifice her own happiness for others." Ooba nodded in agreement.

* * *

The whole guild watch as Ivan Dreyar with his men was being arrested and is boarding the Magic Council vehicle with shackles and chains. Cana put a hand on Laxus' shoulder, because she knows deep within the Lightning Dragon Slayer's hard exterior he still cares for his father. As for Gray, he stopped the officer from dragging Josette.

"Josette, why did you do this?" he asked,

Josette looked at him for a while, when Gray thought he wouldn't get an answer she spoke, "I sent a couple of strong mages to hunt Juvia, I ordered them to kill her."

Gray's eyes widen in shock, cannot believe to hear those cruel things from the girl he treats as his own kin. "What?"

"If you wouldn't be mine then you wouldn't be anyone else's." she said smiling evilly before being dragged away by the officer to the vehicle,

* * *

Somewhere in the woods from a town far away from Magnolia, the water mage is being pursued by seven dark mages. Juvia's body was covered by bruises, and gushes. The dark mages started attacking her as soon as she left the train station and search for an inn. Whoever they are, they know all her weakness and blind spots. Weakened, Juvia dived on the river and make her body transform into water following the flow without knowing where the current will take her.

* * *

On the river side near a house that is being built by labourers, a tall, dark brown haired man wearing a white shirt with folded sleeves and Brown slacks seated on a big stone, beside him is his helmet and scrolls containing the house's structure plan. He is currently taking a short break from work when something caught his amber eyes. Standing up, he ran to the woman he saw not so far from where he is seated earlier,

"Oh, heavens!" he turned the woman who had her face on the grass at the edge of the river. Automatically checking for her pulse, he put his fingers on top of her wrist. He sighed in relief, she's still alive. He carries her on his broad shoulders, running back at the site asking for help.

Some of the workers quickly assist him; the others call for an ambulance. Now inside the ambulance on the way to the local Hospital of Oak Town, he looked down at the woman. The woman was undeniably beautiful, even with her dishevelled blue wavy hair, and then his eyes went to the curve of her luscious body, quickly averting his eyes, blushing and feeling ashamed with his actions. She is covered by injuries. He wondered what in the world happened to her.

* * *

**With Juvia being saved by Dylan Blake the flashback thingy ends. What do you think about this chapter? Please don't forget to review! See you guys on the next chapter!**

**Omake! Gavin Winter!**

**Gavin sat on the carpeted floor of study room, plush toys, crayons and colouring books scattered on the floor, he is currently staring blankly at the window, his dark blue eyes droopy and bored. He let out a sigh. **_**Where is Mama? She told me not to go out. She said she'll give me ice cream if Gavin will be a good boy.**_** He slumped on the floor, after a while he roll on the floor, and sighing again. **_**But Gavin really is bored. **_**He sat, taking off his Russian furred hat. **_**And Gavin wants to play outside. **_**He kick his shoes, and wiggle out his jacket. **_**Maybe aunt Roda will help Gavin!**_** His eyes twinkled at his bright idea. Standing up and kicking his pants as he runs out of the room.**

"**Gavin! Where are your clothes!" the maid exclaims after seeing a butt naked kid run off to her.**

Thanks to all people who reviewed, I really appreciate them and encourage me to write!

Yanderechan21, Summer Eclair, Esthellar, MashiroLOVE, Darkhope, mgaa, BrigitteoO, Gruvia0218, Eri-Chan1626, xSChan, YukiOnnaMonet, TwizzleBaby945, superduperizee, Elibe, rawrryy69, and the unnamed guests.


	15. Chapter 15: Gray's Determination

**Chapter 15: Gray's Determination**

**Sorry for not updating in a couple of days. We moved to a different house and we've been very busy unpacking things… I disliked the idea of moving because I have cats and a different house means goodbye to something you are used to do or have. We also don't have internet connection for the time being that is why I have no means of updating while in the house. :( But of course I'll find ways, and here now I give you this chapter! :D**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 15: Gray's Determination**

* * *

Walking in the beautiful garden near the porch of Blake's Residence, Natsu and Happy was both silent, none of them utter a word. Natsu sniffed at the air, the scent of the flowers were pleasant to his highly sensitive nose, if Lucy was with him right now she would be happy to roam all the corners of the garden, since she once told him that she'd like to have a garden of her own someday.

"Natsu." Happy broke the silence,

"What is it, Happy?" he asked, now they're walking on the bridge in the middle of artificially made large pond of Koi fishes.

"Why did the old woman in the stairs earlier called her Avi?" The Exceed tilted his head,

"I don't know yet the details, Happy. But it looks like Juvia is hiding her true identity to these non-mage folks." He answered, leaning on the railings of the bridge.

"Gray looks sad," Happy frowned cannot feel excited despite the many koi fishes swimming in front of him.

Natsu sighed, "I could only hope that Juvia forgives droopy eyes. That retard only thinks of her in these three years." Looking down on the pond and remembering what had happened after Ivan Dreyar and his men were arrested three years ago.

_Crashing on the tables of the guild's outdoor café_,_ Gray tried to stand despite the bruises the Iron Dragon Slayer has given him. Wiping the blood from the corner of his lips, Gray looks straight to Gajeel's bloody red eyes. "Please, I beg of you, Gajeel. Tell me where could Juvia possibly gone off to? She was being pursued by dark mages at the moment!"_

"_Listen here, shitty bastard." Gajeel's iron arm transform back to normal, "be grateful that Juvia is my best friend, I know how much she cares for you and that is why I won't fucking kill you!"_

"_Gajeel, that is enough…" Levy comes forward to stop Gajeel,_

_That instant, Gajeel starts his search for the water mage with the Shadow Gear Team. Laxus with the Raijinshuu and Cana also starts searching. Everybody was sadden because of Juvia's leaving and blames Gray for it._

"_Gray." Called Lyon who saw everything, he walks to Gray and helps him to stand up from the ground, _

"_Lyon." He suddenly was ashamed of himself for suspecting him and Juvia meeting in the Motel. It was explained to him that Ooba, Lamia Scale's guild master used one of the Motel's rooms to hide and torture the original Mariana from the potion's shop to tell them the detail of Josette's transaction to her. Laxus and the others made the people in the street to evacuate on the agreed day for safety precaution and used mannequins to act as residents with Sherry Blendy's doll play magic to manipulate them._

"_Find Juvia, and apologize." Lyon said after Gray stand up from the ground, "I am disappointed at what you have done to her, but I will be more disappointed if you do nothing to take her back." He patted Gray's shoulder before turning to leave with Chelia._

"_Lyon." He called, making the white haired ice mage look at him, "Thank you, and I'm sorry." Lyon just nodded and left. With new found resolve, Gray starts his search by his own._

_He uses all the clues he could get to find Juvia and soon found out Juvia boarded a train and gone to some town outside Magnolia, he gained knowledge that the water mage was attacked by seven dark mages to the forest of the said town but the clues had stopped there. Stucked, Gray searched for the dark mages but those men said they lost her when she dived in the river. _

_Natsu volunteered to help Gray find Juvia. It was only the Fire Dragon Slayer who didn't say anything to blame him and just stayed silent the whole time. After some talk, Erza with her husband Jellal, Lucy and of course Happy entered the quest. They started on the nearby towns, then to the other towns outside Magnolia, and farther. Weeks became months, months became a year. By that time almost the entire guild had stopped the search._

_Gray stopped taking missions. He won't stop searching even if its Master Makarov pleaded for him to stop. Lucy at that time just passed the S-Class promotion test and started accepting S-Class mission but Natsu won't let the celestial mage go alone. Lucy and Natsu would argue because of it. Some guild members almost thought their partnership would end because of that but alas something else happened. The two started dating, leaving Gray alone in his search._

_A grave accident made Gray force to stay in the guild's infirmary for a couple of months. Master Makarov get mad at Gray, he scolds him and ordered him to stop searching for Juvia. After his injuries healed, Gray started taking missions again, to members of Team Natsu's delight. Juvia Lockser became a taboo topic in the guild._

The sound of water splashing made Natsu's thoughts return to reality, now looking at Happy swimming in the water in his attempt to catch fish and laughed, "Oi, Happy! Stop that. The people in this residence would be upset if you ate them." He helped Happy out of the water, glancing to a window where he saw a dark haired child with a woman in maid uniform.

* * *

Putting down the tea cup, Gray stares at Juvia who sits across him in the luxurious receiving room of the Blakes. He still cannot believe his eyes that she was now in front of him. She looked more womanly now, her blue hair longer and her style of apparel changed. The way she talks and moves also changed, calculated and elegant. As if she was a part of a noble family.

"We already talked last night. You shouldn't have come here." Juvia said,

"I know that you can't forgive me for what I have done to you but just allow me to say I'm sorry." Gray said sincerity in his eyes, "Let's go back to Fairy Tail, please."

"I already said I'm not going back anymore." Her hands clenched firmly atop her skirt.

"Juvia-" he called,

"Avi." She interrupted Gray, "It's Avi, Fullbuster-san."

Gray and Juvia stares at each other, both have determined look in their faces. It was Juvia who first avert her eyes,

"I searched for you." Gray said, "I search for you in these years, I searched and searched, Juvia."

It surprises her. She didn't think he would search for her because she was just nobody to him. It made her happy and sad at the same time. Maybe Gray cared for her even a little as his nakama. As his nakama, she never did became more than that to him.

"Gray." She sighed, "If what happened to us three years ago made you feel guilty, then please don't. Whatever happened in the past, let's just leave it there." She lifts her eyes to look at him again, "Let's just continue our lives the way it is."

Gray's eyes widen in shock, he cannot believe on what Juvia had said to him, she want him out of her life.

"Good bye, Gray." She stands on her seat, bowed to him lightly and turns to leave.

No, I can't do that. I can't live another year without her by my side or I will go insane. Gray also stands on his seat, with big steps he reached her, encasing her curvaceous frame with his strong arms.

"Juvia, don't do this to me." He buried his face on her long wavy blue hair, "Please give me another chance. I'll do better. I would never make you unhappy again," his voice shaking,

"Please leave." Juvia put her hands on his arms, trying to detach them from her. Her voice was also shaking, tears falling from her eyes despite her tries to stop them. She pushed him away from her and run up to the stairs, opening a room and locking herself in.

"Juvia, open this door. Juvia," Gray knocked on the door, "Please." Leaning his forehead against the door, tears in his eyes, his shoulder shaking.

Juvia who was in the other side, with her back leaning against the door slides herself and slumped on the floor, crying. Her hand is on her chest, gripping hard on her blouse. She felt like a million knife stabbing her heart with just the thought of him out of her life forever. But she must do this, to go on with her life without him.

Walking down the stairs, Gray with his shoulders dropped stop when he saw the guy with amber eyes at the end of the stairs. He just continue to go down the stairs and ignore him, he was too pained to care for anything else at the moment.

"I don't know anything happened between the two of you in the past, but from what I see you're only making things harder for Avi." Dylan said, gripping on the scroll in his hands.

Gray look over his shoulders, "It's just as you said. You don't know anything so it is wise not to meddle with us. I won't stop until I convince her to go back home in Fairy Tail." And with that he exits the lodge cabin.

"Fairy Tail, the strongest guild in Fiore?" Dylan's brow furrowed, thinking then his eyes went to the door upstairs where Juvia locked herself.

* * *

Juvia didn't bother to lift her head when she heard the door unlocked and opened. Dylan went in the dim lit entertainment room, his eyes trained on the blunette sitting on the floor near the tall plant in the corner, hugging her knees and her face against her arms.

Dylan sat beside Juvia and placed a glass of water in front of her. He stared at her then sighed, putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in his, "Here, use my shoulder,"

Juvia burry her face onto Dylan's broad shoulder, her hand gripping on his shirt as she let her tears pour,

He sighed again, looking outside the large window, "It's raining again." He remarked. In the past he would say that it is just coincidental that it rains whenever Juvia is crying or the cloud darkens if Gavin will throw a severe tantrum, but now that an S-Class Mage from a distinct mage guild is involved with her past he can't help but think that she is one of them.

But then, he didn't ask anything and remain silent beside Juvia, brushing his fingers through her soft, long and wavy blue hair.

Juvia lift her head from his shoulder, looking at the wet spots on his long sleeve, "Oh, no! I messed with your shirt, Dylan-san, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Dylan just smiled, "Water?" he gave the glass of water to Juvia,

"Thank you," Juvia gave a sad smile and gets the glass. "I lied when I told your family that I worked in a bank. I also lied when I told Dahlia-san and the others that Fullbuster-san and Dragneel-san were my co-workers from that bank." She said her cerulean eyes focused on the half empty glass of water in her hands. "I…" she paused, "I am a mage from a mage guild in Fiore," she can't believe that she is now telling him all of this. Three years ago, when her injuries healed in a rural hospital in that town, she promised herself that she will start a new life and forget her past. That Juvia Lockser will be gone forever.

"Fairy Tail." He said,

"You know?" the water mage look at him, surprised.

"That mage guy, he said he won't stop until he convinced you to go back in your home, in Fairy Tail." He explained,

Juvia's eyes went to the half empty glass of water again, "Yes, I am a water mage from Fairy Tail…" she admitted, making the water from the glass float, circling her arm then formed a shape of sphere on top of her palm.

Dylan's expression was in a mix of surprise and amazed, the majority of Oak Mountain's residence is a non-mage people and a mage exhibiting their power isn't something they see every day.

"That is amazing…" he said, and Juvia smiled and continue to play with water for a while, "Gray Fullbuster is the strongest ice mage in all Fiore, right?" he smiled a little, remembering seeing him in his younger brother's lacrima vision whenever he would visit his room.

"Yes, he is." Juvia nods,

"Does Gavin aware of his mage abilities?" he suddenly asked,

Juvia stopped the movements of water, "No, not yet… he's still too young." The floating water came back smoothly on the glass, "though sometimes it would unintentionally reflect with his mood,"

Silence fell again between them, but it wasn't awkward. They would just sit on the floor, looking at nothing in particular while thinking. It was Dylan who broke the silence,

"So… what are your plans now, Avi?" he asked facing Juvia,

"Honestly, I still don't know." Juvia looking also at him, it didn't occur to her that she and Gray would meet again. She thought she would spend the remaining of her life with her son and the Blakes. What now?

* * *

Gray was standing on the bridge in the middle of the Koi fish pond with Natsu and Happy, he told them what happened. "I won't go back in Fairy Tail without her, Natsu, Happy." he looks at his nakamas, "Natsu go back home, lucy surely is now worried sick and is waiting for you to come back, same as for you Happy, Charle wouldn't say it but I'm sure she misses you." How he envied them, the feeling of looking forward in going home because someone is waiting for you to come back.

Natsu taps his shoulder, "We came here together, so we will come back together." He grinned, his sharp teeth showing, "I know Luce would understand," he added,

"Aye! Charle too!" Happy said,

Gray really appreciated the company of these two; even though he and Natsu wouldn't stop argue because of little things it was really him that always helps him find Juvia.

"Don't look at me like that male prostitute, it grosses me out!" Natsu said with a disgusted look in his face,

"Ew, I mean Aye!" Happy agreed at Natsu,

"You two are assholes." He said, regretting that he thought of them as kind and loving friends,

"And you're a retard ice prick!" Natsu countered,

But before the two could shower each other with wonderful praises, an old rich looking lady wearing a formal looking dress in citrus colors with matching hat and a clutch bag on her hands came with the gardener.

"Did the special tea leaves arrived yet, Thomas?" the old lady asks in a sweet voice,

"Yes, Belle-sama." the gardener, Thomas politely answered,

"Oh, Avi would surely like them," The old lady said happily, but then her smile vanish from seeing the two mages and an Exceed on the bridge.

Thomas who also stopped walking, look at the cause of her lady's suddenly stopping. "They are Avi's former co-workers from Magnolia, Belle-sama."

Natsu, Gray and Happy say their greetings at the old lady, but she still remained silent and staring at them, particularly at Gray.

"Show them their way out, Thomas." The old lady said, still looking at Gray,

"Belle-sama?" Thomas was shocked with the hostility the old lady is showing towards the visitors,

"This man," she pointed at Gray, "was the reason of Avi's heart being broken," she glared at Gray, "if you're here to bring pain to her again, then just leave."

"I can't do that, Ma'am. I am here to apologize to her and make things right again," Gray said politely, his dark blue eyes reflects his strong determination,

"Make things right?" Belle scoffs, "After what you've done to her and to your own son? How can you possibly make things right again?" she mocked,

Happy gasped, a paw covering his mouth. Natsu was processing what the old lady just had said in his head, his brows furrowed. Lastly, Gray just froze from where he is standing, thinking if he heard her right.

"The cat got your tongue, Mister?" Belle said, raising a brow,

"Why would I get his tongue? And Gray's for that matter? That is disgusting, Missus." Happy ranted,

"The cat talks!" Thomas was very shocked in Happy's talking. His eyes then went to the man whom resembles little Gavin so much, 'Who really are these people?' he wondered,

"Thomas, escort them to the way out." Belle again ordered the old gardener, who is currently staring at Gray intently.

"W-Wait!" Gray raised a hand, "Did you say I have a son?" he asked,

* * *

**Good job, Aunt Belle for informing Gray about his son! See you at the next chapter!**

**What are your comments and reactions about this chapter? Please review! **

**Omake! Gavin Winter!**

**His droopy dark blue eyes follow his toy boat as it floats in the big basin full of water. Roda was currently doing the laundry at the moment, letting little Gavin play with water. But then after a while it bored Gavin and he sighed, looking at the busy maid in front of the laundry machine. He went to her and pulls on her apron,**

"**What is it, Gavin?" Roda asks, pinching Gavin's chuby cheek,**

"**Where Mama?" he asks, **

"**Mama is busy, she'll give you ice cream if you'll be a good boy right? So don't strip your clothes, okay?"**

"**M'kay," he is stopping the urge of his little hands to toss all of his clothes off and sat again in front of the big basin where his toy boat floats. **_**'What ice cream would Gavin get when Mama gets back? Chocolate or Strawberry?'**_** he saw the box of the laundry soap and went to get it, **_**'Banana is good too,'**_** he poured too many powder soap in the basin, making his colourful boat white, then he accidently inhaled some, "Ha… hachooo!" he sneezed, making the entire basin frozen and covered with thick ice. Gavin panicked, **_**'Oh no! Mama will not buy me ice cream anymore!'**_

* * *

**I thank these wonderful people who reviewed and encourage me to write!**

xoxoKana-himExoxo, GruviaLover, BlAcKoNiX, wednesday snow, gruviaftw, MashiroLOVE, Traycie, Frenchy D, Hikaru, YandereKanojo, superduperizee, BrigitteoO, Summer Eclair, rawrryy69, mgaa, Xo56oX, Medaka-chan, Eri-Chan1626, honeycomb198, Darkhope, and the unnamed guests.


	16. Chapter 16: Father

**Chapter 16: Father**

**Hoho~ we have internet connection in the house now, though it's not as efficient as the last internet provider. I'm glad that you guys liked the Omakes about Gavin! :)**

**Here's chapter sixteen, enjoy!**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 16: Father**

* * *

Natsu and Happy followed Gray as he run back to the lodge cabin. Anabelle Blake just let them and pulled her hat off her dark brown hair. The gardener looks at her, silently asking if it's okay to just let them.

"That man, he didn't know about Gavin." Belle said,

* * *

Gray went in the lodge cabin again, his dark blue eyes scanning the luxurious receiving area but no one is there, looking upstairs he look the door from where Juvia had locked herself. He figured that Juvia might still be there and is to go upstairs but stopped when he heard Juvia's voice coming from one hall way on the right side. He also heard Natsu and Happy calling him but he just went off again, following where Juvia's voice came from.

That hall way leads him to the back of the residence where the horse stables were located, other animals were present as well but his attention was focused on the view of Juvia smiling warmly while Dylan pats the horse gently, a smile on his face and a small dark haired boy giggling as he rides the horse.

* * *

"Gavin, don't move too much, you might fall and hurt yourself," Juvia's hands holding Gavin in place on top of the horse, but the little boy's attention is now taken up with the horse.

"Let him play, Avi. Both of us is looking at him so it's okay, he won't hurt himself." Dylan said and laughed as Gavin tried to make the horse run,

"Don't kick the horse, Gavin." Juvia said, afraid the horse might suddenly run,

"Horsey run," Gavin said pouting and starting to be upset because he can't make the horse run,

"Okay, Master Gavin," Dylan again laughed, amused by the child and pulls the horse to walk. His amber eyes went to the large door leading to the house and notice the dark haired ice mage standing there.

"What is it, Dylan-san?" Juvia wonder why Dylan suddenly stopped and look at where he is looking at. She gasped, her cerulean eyes widening and is too shocked to see Gray standing there when she thought he and the others already left. "Dylan-san, please carry my son back inside."

Dylan looked at Juvia and nodded, then he went to get the little boy from the horse but the child hugged the horse and won't let go. "Gavin, let's go inside, we'll play later."

"No, want horsey now," Gavin shook his head,

"Gavin, listen to Uncle Dylan." Juvia scolded and tried to pry his hands off the horse,

"Don't wanna, want horsey!" Gavin shouted his eyes shut closed firmly as he hugged the horse a little too tight, throwing a tantrum.

"Gavin, not now!" she lifts Gavin from the horse.

The child wiggled, kicked and started to cry. The dark clouds suddenly appearing on the sky in the process. Juvia sighed and gave up, putting Gavin back on the horse and sighed. Of all times her son would show his stubbornness why would it have to now?

"Avi, I will be in the study." Dylan said and walks away. Giving Juvia and Gray the privacy they will need at the moment. As he walks past the ice mage, he noticed Aunt Belle inside the hall way with the other mage and Thomas. "Everyone please let them be alone for a moment." He said to them, making Aunt Belle pout her red lips.

* * *

Hearing the door closes, the two now face each other. None of them dared to talk and just stare at each other. Gray walks to them, his dark blue eyes now in the crying dark haired child that is still hugging the horse. Juvia's eyes never leave Gray, her hand reaching for her son when he gets near them.

"Gavin," Called Gray, and Gavin opens his dark blue eyes, looking at him, "Oh, Mavis, I didn't know we had a child, Juvia." Facing the water mage beside him, regret and sadness reflected in his dark blue eyes.

"Gray, why are you still here?" Juvia asks,

"Juvia," he tried to hold Juvia's hand but she pulls away,

"I told you to leave already."

"I can't." Not now that he knew about his son,

"If you can't, then I will." Juvia carries Gavin despite the child's protests and walks away,

"No, please wait. Let's talk again," Gray said blocking Juvia's way,

"No, we already talked. Please let go of me!" she pushes him when he touched her elbow,

Gray pushes her elbow gently, despite her pushing him away, leading her into the garden set placed in one corner. He pulls a chair for Juvia and makes her sit, while he takes the nearest seat to her.

He stared as Juvia caresses Gavin's back, making him stop from crying. Discovering that he actually had a son was still a shock for him. Remembering what happened between them three years ago before they part ways, made him feel like being a total asshole, he felt like kicking himself to death.

Now looking at their son, Gray regretted that he was never there when his son was born or when he first learnt to walk. But now that he had found them, he was given a chance again to be a father to his son, and that he will never waste.

A blue light from Gray's magic circle grabs Gavin's attention from crying. He uses his ice make magic to create a miniature of a horse. He handed the miniature to his son and smiled when the child get it without hesitation, finally stopped crying. He reaches his hands to Gavin, pulling the child from Juvia.

Juvia felt a stabbing pain in her chest from seeing Gray hugging Gavin, their son. Gavin didn't protest when Gray pulls him into a hug, it is as if the child recognizes Gray as his father.

"Do you know me, Gavin?" Gray asked, the little boy just blinked his dark blue eyes, "I'm your father."

"Father?" asked Gavin's little voice, looking up to Gray who is hugging him.

"Yes, I am your father," Gray kisses the top of Gavin's head,

Fighting the urge to cry, Juvia averted her eyes from them. But then when she heard Gavin call Gray father again, her tears fell. Her emotions were currently in shambles, she didn't know if she should be happy or sad with the situation.

"Juvia." He called, making her look at him again, "We will go home in Fairy Tail."

* * *

**What will be Juvia's response to Gray? Find out in the next chapter! Don't forget to review!**

**Omake! Gavin Winter!**

'_**Today, Gavin met Papa. He is a cool guy and I like him! He gave me this little horse made of ice!'**_** his eyes twinkling as he lifts the miniature in the air, **_**'I will let everybody see this and tell them about my cool Papa!'**_** and he went running outside to look for everybody but then stopped when he saw a pink haired man with a blue cat sitting near Grandma Belle's flower boxes.**

"**Natsu! Look!" the blue cat said, pointing at Gavin,**

"**Oh, he looks like mini Gray!" the pink haired man remarked, "Uhm, Hello kid!" he greeted,**

**Gavin went to the two and look at them with his dark blue eyes while hugging the miniature horse made of ice. Then all of a sudden Gavin jabs on to Natsu's thigh repeatedly,**

"**Oi, kid what are you doing?" the little child's effort obviously doesn't hurt him a bit, **

**Panting, Gavin pouted and getting upset because he can't hurt the pink haired man, "Don't like your hair colour, change it!" said his little voice, **

"**Why, you little ice prick!" Natsu pinching Gavin's chubby cheeks,**

"**Natshu, he speaks like Gray! Are you sure that isn't him?" Happy said watching the whole scene.**

* * *

**I thank these wonderful people for their reviews!**

Bella, MichelleRAWR, Traycie, siriuslight, Umeko-bby, Duchess K, Medaka-chan, tsukiko, BrigitteoO, heather XD, erzascarllet, mgaa, Darkhope, Esthellar, WednesdaySnow, enzeroo86, YukiOnnaMonet, xoxoKana-himExoxo, StarCaptain, superduperizee, and the unnamed guests.


	17. Chapter 17: Avi's Real Identity

**Chapter 17: Avi's Real Identity**

**I am still adjusting with the new house we just moved in, sadly the internet here isn't as stable as the one we are using in our old house. My cats are still with me, and like me they are still adjusting with the new environment. But when I read your reviews, it puts a smile on my face! Really, you guys are great motivators! :)**

**The last chapter was indeed shorter than the normal chapter's length, Sorry! :(**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 17: Avi's Real Identity**

* * *

Walking out of the hallway, Dylan fell into his deep thinking. Now that the Fairy Tail mages had found Avi, is it finally time for her to leave? The thought of Avi leaving the Blake's Residence leaves a dull ache in his heart. It wasn't a secret that he has romantic feelings for the blunette, in fact everybody knows it. He had confessed to her but she politely rejects him, saying friendship is only she could offer. But he would be dishonest if he'd say that he gave up. Until now, he was still hoping Avi would answer his feelings for her. And now that Gray Fullbuster, Fairy Tail's Ice Mage and Gavin's father enters the picture, where would that put him?

"Eh, is that…" Thomas, the gardener said pointing at the people entering the receiving room,

"Dalton?" Aunt Belle exclaimed, making the dark brown haired young man look at them,

"Auntie Belle!" Dalton ran to them and hugged the old lady,

Dylan was stoned from where he is standing, 'This isn't good. Of all times, Dalton would be coming home,' he looks at the people his younger brother is with,

"Brother, what's up!" Dalton hugs Dylan, and the older Blake pats his younger brother's back and welcomes him back,

"Dalton, I thought you would go home in the next winter?" he asked,

"Oh, right. That was really the plan but, me and the media team gets information that Fairy tail's most in demand duo was here in Oak Town!" he said really excited with the scoop he would be getting,

"Oh," was only Dylan's response. His younger brother, Dalton was obsessed with anything mage related, he dreamed to meet the popular mages and go to the city to be a journalist.

"I am with my boss. We'll be staying here until we interviewed the great Fairy Tail mages." He said walking to his co-workers and helping them with the cameras and everything.

Dylan clenched and unclenched his hands, 'Juvia must know about this.' He thought inwardly,

"Cool! I didn't know you were a noble Dalton-kun! Cool!" Jason said, looking excited as he takes couple of pictures of the whole luxurious receiving room,

"I'm glad you liked my home, boss!" said Dalton, "Oh, I introduce you guys to my lovely Auntie!"

Dylan took a step back, planning to go back at the horse stables and let Avi know about the media staying in their house,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Madam, Cool!"

But then when he was about to turn and leave the pink haired mage with his blue cat went out from the comfort room located near the receiving room,

"That comfort room is luxurious, Natsu! I liked the toilet!" said the Exceed,

"You're funny Happy, it's just a toilet!" Natsu laughed,

The two then noticed that the number of people present in the room had increased, recognizing Jason, the two immediately turn around ready to run away from the nosy journalist.

"It's Salamander, Natsu Dragneel! Cool!" Jason shouted, pointing at Natsu, "Having one big of a residence house is a shock, but being friendly with Natsu Dragneel is way cooler, Dalton!" he gave a thumbs up to Dalton while others are already trying to interview the cornered mage,

Dalton was speechless, he didn't expect that turn of events. "What the-"

The sound of the big door on the right side grabs their attention, Avi carrying Gavin in his arms came rushing out, and the famous Ice Mage, Gray fullbuster also came out chasing the blue haired woman.

"Juvia, wait!" Gray tried to held her arm but Juvia pushes him away,

As Juvia tried to run away from Gray, someone blocks her way and to her surprise, it is someone from the mage society she tried to hide from in three years, the media.

"Miss Juvia Lockser!" called by one of the media men, then came the blinding light from the flash of the cameras,

"Why did you suddenly became inactive in Fairy Tail?" Juvia puts her hand up to cover eyes, hugging Gavin with her other arm,

"Is that your child with you? Was he the reason of your suddenly leaving the Mage World?" Gavin hide his face in her mother's shoulder, the media intimidates the poor child and making the miniature horse fell on the carpeted floor,

"Who is the father of your child, Miss Lockser? Are you married?" she tried to push her way from them but the journalists were way too persistent, Gavin sobbing and the cloud darkening,

"Miss Juvia Lo-!" someone just punches one of the media men,

"Get away from her, bastards!" Gray hugs Juvia and run away from the crowd, pushing them harshly in the process,

Dylan made a loud sigh and put is palm on top of his forehead, looking at Dalton who was looking at him with questioning look. Aunt Belle and Thomas had run to stop the media men from going upstairs to follow the two. The pink haired mage and his cat was now missing in the room, where or when did they gone off, he don't have any clue.

* * *

Locking the door behind them, Gray eyed Juvia and his son sitting behind the wooden tea table. Gavin was still crying as he hides her face onto her mother's shoulder.

"It's okay, Gavin, they're gone… stop crying, Mama's here." She said, kissing Gavin's cheeks,

"Mama, my little horsey gone," the child sobs,

He walks to them and pulls a chair and sat, "Don't cry, my son, I can make you hundreds of it if you like," making a miniature horse made of ice again,

Gavin stops his crying and watches his father exhibiting his magic again, looking at his own little palm wondering if he could do it too, but then being a two year old that he is when the miniature was handed to him all of his attention was now on the ice horse again.

Gray smiled and ruffled his son's black hair, looking up to Juvia he saw her staring at him intently. He watches her sigh and put Gavin down, telling their son to play with his new horse. Both of them watch their son sat on the carpeted floor and played with the miniature horse for a while,

"Gray," Juvia called, "I have no plans on leaving Oak Town,"

"Juvia, this town cannot give what our child deserves," Gray said, "He is a mage."

Juvia knows what he is saying is right, but she is too afraid to face again the world she had turned her back on. Her mind is full of uncertainties at the moment, Gray putting a hand on top of hers made her look up on his dark blue eyes again,

"Let us go back home, Juvia." He said, "Whatever made you afraid, I am here, I will protect you."

'Why is he saying this to me? And why is my heart beating too fast, I don't like it.' Juvia thought. She wanted to pull her hand away from his but the cold familiar sensation from his palm was making her body disobey her mind,

"Juvia, you're all I am thinking these three years," Gray said, his eyes locked on her cerulean ones, getting pulled like a magnet, he leaned down until he can feel her breath on his face. His eyes lowering from her eyes down to her pinkish luscious lips,

A knock made Juvia stands up from her seat, pulling her hand away from him. Gray sits straight, clearing his throat. Gavin pointed at the door, "Mama, the door," oblivious on what his parents are doing before someone knocks on the door.

"Yes, honey," Juvia went to the door, tensed. 'Did he just try to kiss me?' She opens the door, it was Roda.

"Avi," her eyes went to Gavin who is climbing on Gray's lap, "Belle-sama invites you and Fullbuster-san in the study room,"

Juvia looks at Gray who lifts the giggling little Gavin into the air, "Okay, just give us a couple of minutes. Thank you, Roda." She smiled and the maid smiled back before leaving them,

* * *

She had to change Gavin's clothes first before heading to the study room, Gray following her into their room stands beside a table full of papers. Reading the heading of each page in the table, it says _Blake Group of Companies._

Gavin groans as Juvia puts a coat on him, "Don't take it off." Juvia said,

"You were working as an executive secretary, Juvia?" Gray asked, a paper on his hand, cannot believe the water mage do non-mage clerical works in these past three years,

"The Blakes were kind to let us stay with them, but I need to work for Gavin and my other expenses." She answered, putting Gavin's shoe,

Gray bent down and sat beside Juvia, putting the other shoe on Gavin who wanted to take it off, "You don't need to work anymore, I could provide those."

Turning her face to Gray, she noticed that their faces were too close and turns to stand, "We need to go, they're expecting us." She hides a faint blush that tinted her cheeks, getting irritated on how the ice mage easily affects her with just his presence.

Gray sighs sadly as he watches her walks away from him, it wouldn't be easy to make Juvia trust him again. He felt a tug on his coat and saw his son pulling on his white coat,

"Up?" he asks, lifting his little arms to him,

* * *

When they entered the study room, everybody seems present, except for Jason and the other journalists of course. Even Natsu and Happy was there munching some cake Roda had served them. Belle told them to sit down, Dylan looks at Juvia while beside him is Dalton eyeing the three.

"I knew it, when I first saw you. I knew I had seen you before, at the Grand Magic Games." Dalton said, "Miss Juvia Lockser, why did you lie to us about your identity?"

"Dalton, stop it." Dylan said, his voice with authority,

"I am so sorry…" Juvia apologizes,

"Did you ever consider what Mom and Auntie Belle would feel if they knew?" Dalton said angrily,

"We already knew,"

Everybody's eyes locked on the opened door where the voice came from, Dahlia Blake gave her furred coat and leather bag to Roda, walking in the study room full of dignity.

"You knew?" Dalton asked, looking at Aunt Belle who just smiled and nodded,

"I had investigated her past three years ago, and I discovered she was a mage from a distinct guild in Fiore." Dahlia said, taking off her gloves as Roda pulls a chair for her, "I confronted her and she admitted everything to me and Belle."

"Avi said she wanted to start a new life so we let her stay," Belle said with a smile, "But Avi, darling, this man doesn't look like a villain to me," looking at Gray who is carrying Gavin on his arms, "in fact, he looked like a loving father,"

"Thank you, ma'am." Gray smiled, Natsu and Happy grinned.

"Why don't you give him a chance to prove his self?" Dahlia asked,

"Mom," Dalton protested, his anger vanished, now looking at his older brother sympathetically, he have known his brother's feelings for the water mage.

Juvia looks at Dylan, the man who helped her despite knowing too little about her past, and is still trying to help her now that he knew who really she was.

Dylan just smiled at her, "Whatever that makes you happy, Avi." He said,

Juvia looks at his son who is starting to be overly attached to his father. In a very early age, her child shows mage abilities even though it is unintentional, and that potential can only be enhance further in an environment where he could practice and learn them openly. In Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Now that Juvia's real identity was known by all members of Blake family, what will now happen to our water mage? Find out in the next chapter, please review!**

**Omake! Gavin Winter!**

**Gavin runs butt naked from the bathroom, his dark blue eyes twinkling as he reaches the wooden dresser in their room, "Gavin, wait! You're still dripping wet, you might slip!" Juvia chase his running son, a bath towel on her hands,**

'**Papa said he'll buy me ice cream that is why Gavin will go out in the ice cream parlour today!' he raises a thumbs up to Gray who also raises a thumbs up and is leaning on the door frame of their bedroom,**

**His excitement is short-lived when her pretty Mama puts some restricting clothes on him. He made a protesting moan as Juvia buttons up his coat. "Don't take it off." Juvia said putting a Russian furred hat on him, **

**Gray then bent down and picks him, "Ready to go, son?" and little Gavin nods his head his eyes twinkling again. 'Oh, Papa really is a cool guy.'**

'**Since Gavin can't decide on whether to get Chocolate or Strawberry ice cream, Papa bought me both!' Gavin squealed as he run back to their table in the ice cream parlour, "Hey, little guy, don't run too fast," Gray said also running behind his son with a tray in his hands,**

**Gavin pats on his furred hat to check if it's still on, 'it's still there, Mama will praise Gavin!' he thought. Then his eyes went to the poster of a strawberry and cream filled crepe, he again calls Gray's attention and pointed at the picture.**

**After buying three orders of strawberry and cream filled crepe, they are now heading back to their table. Gavin again pats the furred hat on his head and sighed when it's still on. He runs again when he spotted his mother sitting and looking outside the window.**

"**Mama!" he called, grinning from ear to ear,**

**Juvia's eyes were widening upon seeing her son, "Gavin! Where are your clothes?" **

**Gavin again squealed but in horror when he noticed that he is now stripped with only his furred hat on, **

"**Sorry, Juvia, Gavin took his time in choosing flavour for his ice cream," Gray said, putting the tray of food on top of the table,**

"**Gray, where are your clothes?" Juvia asked,**

"**WHAT THE HELL?" Gray taps his hands on his bare chest, he is now only in his boxers.**

* * *

**I thank these wonderful people who reviewed and encourage me to write!**

Umeko-bby, Traycie, erzascarllet, MashiroLOVE, heather XD, honeycomb19, YukiOnnaMonet, xoxoKana-himExoxo, mgaa, BrigitteoO, Valm, StarCaptain, Medaka-chan, siriuslight, Darkhope, superduperizee, Bella, and the unnamed guests


	18. Chapter 18: Love Child

**Chapter 18: Love Child**

**I'm back with a new chapter! I am having so much fun playing with Gavin's character and how Gray and Juvia's traits blends in him. Thank you again for supporting this story! :)**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 18: Love Child**

* * *

Juvia were busy endorsing her workloads to Christa, her secretary and will be the new executive secretary of the Blake Group of Companies. In the past three years of her working as an executive secretary, she seldom go and socialize with other employees in fear that others might recognize her that is why it is only Christa who get a chance to work with her.

"Avi-san, is it that far, the place where you and your son will be moving?" Christa asks, "I still am not that confident that I'll do the work as efficient and fast as you," she added,

Juvia straightens her dark blue blazer and looks at the younger female, "Learn to trust yourself, because if you doubt yourself, not only you will create a series of mistakes but also you will not improve." She said.

"Avi-san, I will really miss you when you leave," Christa sniffles,

"I will miss you, too." Juvia pats Christa's shoulder and just smiled. When she first became a secretary to Dahlia Blake, she knew nothing about being a secretary at all. She studied and worked hard to attain what she had now.

"Then for the confidential files, here is the key for the file cabinets that is located in the-" Juvia's words were interrupted when the door opens and Dahlia Blake came in, "Dahlia-san?"

Dahlia puts a newspaper in the table in front of them, "Must be the work of that Jason. Everybody's feasting their eyes on it when I came in."

A picture of Gray hugging her and Gavin while trying to escape the press was printed in the cover page of the newspaper, the caption says, 'Gray Fullbuster's love child with Juvia Lockser revealed'. If these were distributed in their small town, other cities might have distributed by it, including Fiore. She gets the newspaper and flips its page on the column where the scoop about them is printed.

"Dalton called to me. He says he knows nothing about this, Avi." Said Dahlia,

"It's okay, Dahlia-san." She said with a sad smile, "I knew this would happen, but not this sooner. The press would eventually come to me anyway." Being an S-Class mage that she is, everybody wanted to get a gossip about her and her son.

"You are a very loyal person, Avi." Dahlia remarked, "If the circumstances were changed, I wouldn't let you out of my wing." She said, finally smiling to her.

"Thank you so much, Dahlia-san. I can never forget everything you and your family have given to us." Juvia hugs the older woman, tears on her eyes.

"Just be happy, Avi. That is all I ask." She hugs her back.

* * *

"Gray Fullbuster's rumoured love child with the S-Class water mage, Juvia Lockser was revealed! According to Jason of Sorcerer's Weekly, he and his team went to Oak Mountains, a small non-mage village inside of Oak Town to chase Gray Fullbuster and Salamander, Natsu Dragneel for an interview but what they didn't know is that the water mage of the same guild Fairy Tail, Juvia Lockser was hiding in there with her two-year old son! Here is the full-" Gray turns off the wide screen lacrima TV, Natsu and Happy who were watching while munching on some chips looks at him. They are currently at their hotel room in the Oak Town.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Gray cursed and slumped down on the one-seater sofa. Juvia might hate him more because of this. Cana's Call Card were blinking non-stop from the coffee table in front of him for an hour now, the whole Fairy Tail guild must have heard the news by now and is dying to hear all of the juicy details straight from him.

"Why don't you just answer it, ice princess?" Natsu said nonchalantly,

"Aye," said Happy in the same manner,

"I'll tell them when Juvia and my son's here with me." Gray answered.

* * *

Juvia walks out of the president's office with a box full of her things from her office desk with Dahlia Blake. Other employees were whispering to each other while looking at her, but scatters on all direction when they saw Dahlia is coming. Reaching the entrance of the building, she saw Dylan seated on the driver's seat of the non-mage luxurious car and went out to open the car's door for them.

"Dylan-san," Juvia said smiling,

"Dylan here volunteers to send you and Gavin to the train station," Dahlia said,

"I will be your driver, Avi, I hope you don't mind." He said smiling at her,

"Of course, thank you, Dylan-san." She said,

Coming back to the Blake's Residence to get their already packed things, which is only few, Juvia with Gavin says their good byes for the last time. Thomas gave her a basket full of special tea leaves, bath salts and bottles of lavender scented oils. Roda was crying as she gave them their packed lunches and other snacks that they could eat on the train. Dalton apologizes to her for his colleagues leaking the news without their knowledge. Dahlia just nods to her, though her eyes were sad and not the usual emotionless stares. Belle was crying with a handkerchief on her hand, reminding her every minute to call her when they arrived in Magnolia. She with her son, bowed to them before getting in the car.

Juvia sniffed and wipes her tears as she waves to the Blake Family from the car. She would really miss that kind hearted family. She felt Gavin's little hand reaching her cheek, "No cry, Mama," the child said, and she just hugs the adorable sweet child and kisses his chubby cheek.

* * *

Gray had this pissed off look on his face while waiting outside the train station with Natsu and Happy. When he offered to help Juvia get her things from the residence and drive them to the train station using a rental car, she refused him. And earlier when he calls to the residence's phone to ask if Juvia had arrived from the company, the maid told him that Dylan will be the one to drive for Juvia and their son. The nerve of that guy to steal his role, damn it!

"Oh, they're here!" Natsu said, pointing at the non-mage car driving to their direction from afar.

When the non-mage car stopped in front of them, Gray immediately opens the car for Juvia before Dylan could get out of the driver's seat. Gavin came running to his father, "Papa!"

"Hey there, little guy!" Gray ruffled Gavin's black hair, looking at Juvia who just looks at him but says nothing. "Hey," he greeted her with a smile, and she just answered a simple "Hey," before going to the car trunk for their things.

Dylan was already there and unloading some of their things, "I'm sorry Dylan-san to trouble you till the end, let me do that." Juvia said politely,

"It's fine, Avi." Dylan said and smiled, "And this isn't the end, we'll still meet each other."

"You are always welcome to visit us, Dylan-san." Juvia said,

The luggage bag being dragged rather noisily interrupts their conversation and saw Gray with an irritated expression carry their unloaded things.

"So, till we meet again, Avi." Dylan finally bid his farewell,

"Yes, till we-" again she was interrupted by the noise from the crowd, looking at her surroundings she notices some reporters with their cameras, "I will make a call when we arrived there."

"Juvia, we should go now," Gray said putting an arm around her shoulder, his dark blue eyes looking straight at Dylan's amber ones,

"Uncle Dylan, you won't go too?" asked little Gavin who is holding on the ends of Gray's coat.

"He won't." Gray lifts the child on to his arm, while his other arm on Juvia's waist. The scene was getting the press too excited their cameras won't stop flashing. "This is a good bye, Blake. Thank you for taking care of my family."

Dylan nodded, "Have a safe trip." He said,

And with that they enter the train station, the security stopping the press from entering and creating disorder in the place. Natsu was already feeling sick just by boarding the train even if it's not yet moving.

"Natsu, please endure a few hours of the trip because after that we will be home again in Fairy Tail!" Happy said beside the very green Dragon Slayer,

"I will see luce- blurgggh…"

Gavin groaned and pulls on Natsu's pink locks, "Bad!"

"What was that attitude you showed there, Gray?" Juvia faced Gray who is seating beside her with his hand still on top of her shoulder,

"Hm? What attitude?" Gray asks, feigning innocence as he watches his son trying to make Natsu bald.

"You know what I am talking about," she said, pulling Gavin into her lap, "Stop that, Gavin. What did I tell you about bullying someone?"

Gray seats properly and faces Juvia, "Well, I just showed him that his role ends now."

"What? Why are you saying that? Dylan-san done so much not only to me but also for Gavin," Juvia said getting angry,

"I don't want to hear another word about that… that infuriating guy." Gray said dismissing the topic,

"You're impossible." Juvia frowned and turns to other side, talking to Gavin who kept on asking about everything.

"Juvia, I…" Gray sighs and brushes his fingers through his spiky black hair in frustration. 'Good job, Gray for making Juvia hates you more.' He kicked himself mentally for it.

"Jeallllllousy is an ugly thing, Gray." Happy rolled his tongue,

* * *

**Gray managed to make Juvia and their son go back home to Fairy Tail! See in the next chapter what reactions the whole guild will have when they get back home! Please review guys!**

**Omake! Gavin Winter!**

**Standing on a stool as his pretty Mama gets his favourite bowl in the kitchen, Gavin squealed in excitement as he saw it filled with cereal. "Sit, properly honey." Her pretty Mama said, making him sit and putting a bib on him. Gavin wants to pull the cloth off his chest but it will make Mama mad so he won't do it. Maybe later when she's not looking. He taps the little spoon on the table as he waits for her pretty Mama to get the milk. When her pretty Mama gets back and is to pour the milk, he shouted, "No! Me do it!" he said reaching for the milk's carton from her mother's hand. "No, you'll spill it everywhere." Gavin shouted again, "No! Me! Me!" kicking his feet under the table, "Behave, Gavin." Pouring the milk on to Gavin's bowl despite her son's protests. "Here, eat now, baby." **

"**Gavin not baby!" irritated because of the pouring-of-the-milk thing and just stab the little spoon in the bowl, planning to make the milk splash on the table but that didn't happen, the whole bowl froze, thick ice covering it on top of the table. Gavin looks up to her Mama who had her hands on her hips, looking angry. "Sowie." He apologizes, when her Mama raises a brow he continues, "Gavin will behave while in table, Mama, Sowie."**

**His Mama then smiled and pinches her chubby cheek, "Okay, you're forgiven." Gavin then behaves and just watches his mother melts the ice on the bowl using her water magic and clean it up. Soon his Mama gets back to him with another bowl. Gavin began to eat his cereal. Juvia wanted to spoon feed him but her son would get angry is she does. She then sat beside Gavin and watches him eat. Juvia giggles when she notices the mess on her son's face and wipes them off, "Aw, my baby is so messy!"**

"**Gavin not baby!" Gavin again shouted but Juvia didn't care and hugs her son who is currently being grumpy.**

* * *

**I thank these wonderful people who reviewed and encourage me to write!**

Traycie, mgaa, MashiroLOVE, honeycomb198, siriuslight, Esthellar, tsukiko, Umeko-bby, StarCaptain, Medaka-chan, xoxoKana-himExoxo, Darkhope, BrigitteoO, superduperizee, yusav, and the unnamed guests.


	19. Chapter 19: Welcome Home to Fairy Tail

**Chapter 19: Welcome Home To Fairy Tail**

**Yay! They're finally back to Fairy Tail! Here's the nineteenth chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 19: Welcome Home To Fairy Tail**

* * *

Her black high heels seems so heavy as they strides along the streets of Magnolia, she didn't even thought for a second that she would set foot on this place again. Looking around her, she noticed the changes, the new establishments, the high apartments and the amount of magic presence in the air. The Magnolia had become more prosperous than it is three years ago.

But the old establishments are still there, including the old faces she knew, for example the bake shop in the corner which she and Gray would go on their way home from the guild. Just the memory of it brings pain in her chest, remembering her past self, the naïve, optimistic and very much so in-love in Gray self. She loved the man more than herself, and when he throw her away that night three years ago it made her feel half dead and if it's not for her son, Gavin she wouldn't know how to live anymore.

She closes her eyes firmly, erasing the thought in her mind that she didn't want to remember anymore. She sighed and pulls the furred collar of her coat. This place makes her remember a lot of memories she wished not to remember anymore.

"Mama?" the voice of her son pulls her back to reality,

She looks at the little boy who is walking in front of her alongside with Gray. It is only the three of them now that is walking. Happy had flew with Natsu back to the guild because the Fire Dragon Slayer suffered from severe motion illness.

"Is there something wrong, Juvia?" Gray asks Juvia who suddenly stopped walking behind him and their son. He was holding Gavin's little hand on his left while pulling a cart full of their things on the right. The cart was similar to one Erza have, but smaller.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired." She answered then walks past them.

"I'm sorry," Gray lifts Gavin onto his arm and walks with Juvia, "If only I know that I'd see you in Oak Town, I'd bring my mage car." he said thoughtfully, but Juvia didn't even look at him,

* * *

Gray pushes the Fairy Tail guild's door open with a smile on his face, he was sure that everybody was now waiting for their arrival. He and Cana talked when they left the hotel they are staying in Oak Town. Like what he expects, the entire guild members were present in the guild hall and welcome them noisily. Natsu was there already with Lucy and Happy.

"At last you're back, Gray!" shouted Elfman and smacks him on his back rather hard, other guild members surround him and welcomes him back in their own weird ways. But the loud noise died down and their eyes plastered on Juvia who enters the guild door,

Juvia didn't know what to say, the awkward silence was only making her more nervous than she already was. It is been three years, she isn't sure if she's still welcome in the guild.

"Juvia!" she heard someone shouted along with the sound of footsteps, looking up she saw Lisanna running towards her then hugs her tightly, "Lisanna!" she said hugging back the youngest Strauss.

She felt someone walks to her and looks up only to see the bloody red eyes of her male best friend, Gajeel, "Oh, God, Gajeel!" She covers her mouth with her hands, her eyes tearful,

Gajeel gritted his teeth and hugs her, "Baka! Where have you been? You don't know how much you made everyone worry." Warm tears fell from her eyes,

"Juvia, I'm so glad you're back." Lucy said also walking to her, her eyes also tearful, other members also went to talk to her.

She smiled, wiping the tears on her cheeks. She really missed them, her own family in Fairy Tail. Gavin who is hiding behind her takes a peek on the loud people in the guild.

"Ooh! He really looks like Gray! Just like what the mage tabloids said!" Macao remarks beside Wakaba who nodded,

"Juvia." She turns her head to where the voice came from, "Master." She smiled sadly,

Master Makarov walks to her, on his side were his grandson, Laxus with Erza and Mirajane.

Juvia bowed, "Master, I am so sorry for leaving without notice. I am ready to take whatever punishment you seem fit for what I have done."

"Juvia, my child. Lift your head," The guild master said, "Welcome home to Fairy Tail." The old man smiled,

Her shoulders shakes as she cries, "I'm home Master Makarov, I'm finally home." She sobbed, making the other guild members also cry on the emotional reunion scene.

Gray with a sad smile on his face just stands on one side of the guild. Every time he saw Juvia crying he feels as if his heart is being torn into pieces, he feels so guilty, as if every drop that fell from her cerulean orbs was his fault.

* * *

"He looks like mini Gray," Cana said, poking Gavin's chubby cheek. "Oh, my God! He's so adorable, I want one too!" she hugs the little child, hearts flying above her head,

"Laxus!" Makarov calls,

"Why are you calling me after you hear that, old man?" Laxus retorted his cheeks reddened, the raijinshuu that is seating with him are all grinning maliciously,

Luckily for him, the super protective Dad is out of the town for an S-Class mission.

* * *

"I was shocked when I heard you worked with the Blake Family, Juvia." Lucy said,

Juvia nodded, "Natsu-san said that your Dad and the Blakes were friends,"

"Why, the way to talks changed, you're not referring yourself as third person now." Levy noticed,

"And also your style of clothing," Erza added,

Juvia is currently wearing an elegant dark blue beret on her head, her now waist length blue hair fall in thick waves past her shoulders. Her black coat with greyish black fur lining covers her dark blue body hugging dress that reaches her knees. On her feet were signature black high heels.

"You looked so… office lady like," Erza said,

"I am an office lady for three years, I guess it was now ingrained in me," she reasoned though a part of her mind objects, 'Liar! You're living like a different person! It is so you could bury your old self!'

Gray carrying their son that is now sleeping like log on his shoulder walks to her, "Juvia, it's already late, I think we should call it a day and go home?"

Her mouth fell at the thought of going back to Gray's house. The place she didn't wanted to go back the most. How could she forget that going back to Magnolia, she have no place to stay anymore. Her place in the Fairy Hills was long taken by another female member of the guild.

"Juvia?" Gray asks when she didn't answer,

"We will not stay in your place, Gray." She said, 'I have to find a place and fast,' she thought,

"Juvia," he tried again but she turns her back on him, saying her good byes to the ladies with her in the table,

"Lisanna-san, can we stay in your house for tonight? Apparently, I didn't have a place here in Magnolia yet," she asks the youngest strauss,

"Of course," she said hesitantly, looking at the devastated ice mage that is standing behind Juvia.

* * *

Gray persists to walk her and Gavin to the Strauss' residence despite the three siblings walking home with her. He carefully laid his son on the bed in the guest room the Strausses lent Juvia for the night and sat on it, pulling the blanket over his son.

The sound of the door opening and closing make him turn and lift his head from his son. There stands the mother of his son, Juvia with only her body hugging dress on, minus the coat and the hat. She just looks at him for a moment and went to the dresser in the room where she puts her hand bag.

Gray kisses the top of Gavin's head before standing up, "I will go now, Juvia." He said and walks to the door, not expecting for a reply from her,

"Gray," she called, making him turn and look at her, "Thank you." She said,

He nodded, "Anything for you and Gavin," and he walks out of the room.

* * *

Climbing down the stairs, Gray saw the eldest Strauss sitting on the sofa at the living room. Gray says his thanks for letting Juvia and his son stay for the night and went to the front door. He is turn the knob when Mira called him,

"Fix the misunderstanding between you and Juvia, Gray." She said,

"That is what I'm trying to do, but every time I try she will turn away from me," he said sadly,

Silence for a couple of seconds before Mira talks again, "If it wasn't for Josette ruining everything, you and Juvia won't be separated from each other and the two of will not be in this situation now."

* * *

His thoughts gone back in the past while he walks in the streets of magnolia in that cold night. Three years ago, he went to the custody enforcement unit of the magic council to visit the woman she once treat as his own sister, Josette. He went there to ask for the seven dark mages she hired to kill Juvia because he didn't believe the statements of those fools. He can still remember what she said to him,

"_You know what? When that woman came back from her mission with injuries and poison in her body I felt so happy, it only proves that she's not perfect. She can feel pain, she can bleed and she can die. I prayed that she won't survive it, but you and that Iron Dragon Slayer had to get an antidote for her from that criminal!" Her eyes full of hate for a moment then she smiled menacingly, "But, of course I wouldn't let that so I tried to inject poison on her arm using my nails. It was an odourless, tasteless and colourless poison, it was undetectable, even the Dragon Slayers with their heightened senses wouldn't notice." She snickered, "That old witch and the damned Sky Dragon Slayer made an antidote and she recovered. And so, my plan to kill her fails again." She leaned her back on the chair, "And then after that you just announced that she is pregnant with your child, you don't know how I loathed her more because of that! I tried to kill her hateful baby by pushing her on the stairs, but that is all for naught for she wasn't really pregnant! Hah! How stupid can she get? But I figured that it will be in my favour," she smiled again, "and that's where you enter," she pointed at him while she laughs evilly, "Isn't it ironic? In all my efforts to separate you two, it would be just a simple pulling of strings of lies to put her out of the picture? How ironic!"_

"_Listen to me. You and that woman will never be happy! That is your punishment for refusing me!"_

That was the first and the last time he went to visit her. He was so angered it weren't for the magical barrier separating them in the visiting room, he would've hurt Josette for all the evil things she did to ruin the relationship Juvia and him had.

And now, he is suffering for the consequences his stupidity has caused. The woman he loves with all his heart now hates him. He has to make everything right again between them, because it wouldn't just be him and Juvia will suffer, but also their innocent son.

* * *

**Is Gray and Juvia's relationship unfixable? What are your comments and reactions with this chapter? Please review! ;)**

**Omake! Gavin Winter!**

**Gavin sat on one chair inside the Fairy Tail guild's bar, sipping on the straw of his strawberry milk shake given to him by the beautiful white haired woman earlier. Everyone around him was saying that he is a perfect copy of his cool Papa while harassing his chubby cheeks. They all seemed so kind or so he thought… Natsu… Uncle Natsu, rather, dances in a weird way and bumps on the white haired muscled man who accidentally swished the outdoor café umbrellas he is carrying to the men from one table and they all started a fight. Other member became involved in the riot and soon, chairs, tables and other things was being thrown in the air, a pieces of broken chair nearly hit little Gavin if it's not for his cool Papa who created an ice shield for him. **

"**Damn it! You nearly hit my son, dumbasses!" shouted his cool Papa,**

**His eyes twinkled, looking up to his idol and father, Gray who was soon punched by the pink haired man. His cool Papa started a fight with Uncle natsu, he sipped on his strawberry milk shake as he watches the two. Unafraid of the people fighting around him. Another crushed things landed on the ice shield and soon it shatters into pieces, Gavin's mouth left the straw, gape in surprise as he saw a whole table flying towards him. Gray tries to create another ice shield for him but it won't make it, he was too far from him. Gavin shut his eyes, his little hands on top of his head but nothing happen. Gavin opens his eyes only to see a red eyed man shielding his body for him,**

"**Kids shouldn't become excited to watch people punching each other." He said, dusting Gaivin's hair and clothes, "Tch! Juvia won't like it if she knew you were here as a riot of idiots is happening,"**

**Gavin squeeled, hugging the red eyed man. It was the first time he saw the guy but he already liked him, just like when he met his cool Papa!**

"**Hey, little guy! Don't hug that metal face, hug Papa!" Gray said getting jealous because Gavin is now getting fond of Gajeel, already shirtless,**

"**Gihee! Come here, little Popsicle, Gihee!" Gajeel said, watching some ice flakes falling out of thin air above the child,**

**The happy little boy, jumps to Gajeel and giggles, making more ice flakes to fall above him. Gray tries to get his son's attention but Gavin was now engrossed tracing the metal piercing on Gajeel's face.**

"**I am now considering getting some piercing," Gray said when his attempts to get his son's attention fails,**

* * *

**I thank these wonderful people who reviewed and encourage me to write!**

honeycomb198, Duchess K, Gruvia0218, superduperizee, heather XD, mgaa, Umeko-bby, tsukiko, YukiOnnaMonet, BrigitteoO, Darkhope, and Medaka-chan.


	20. Chapter 20: In The Kitchen

**Chapter 20: In The Kitchen**

**Nah, there's no one except the two knows what really happen that night in Gray's house three years ago. **

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 20: In The Kitchen**

* * *

"This is the 2BHK that you have requested, Mrs Fullbuster," the short man with circular classes said, as he gestured his hand to the entrance of the flat.

"It's just Miss Lockser, Hernry-san." Juvia said simply, her eyes roaming at the exterior of the house while walking into the patio entrance of the flat.

"I, pardon my mistake, Miss Lockser." Henry corrected and cleared his throat, "This way please,"

The mage agent wasn't the first one to call him 'Mrs Fullbuster'. Other people would call her that whenever she and Gavin will walk outside the guild. Well, she couldn't blame them because of the unnecessary gossip the media is spreading. She and Gray still wouldn't entertain reporters for an interview, which is why the media continues to write some speculations and gossips without concrete basis about them.

"All the things you requested were already here, as I Henry at your service sent the request as soon as Miss Lockser had contacted me," he said with pride,

"Thank you, Henry-san. You were right this flat is as what I have requested," her hand reaches for the couch lying in the living area. The house its self is based on Dylan's design. She talked to him over the phone for an advice when she is planning to get a new house for her and Gavin.

The house is very simple, all of the furniture in there was made of dark wood, and the colour theme were white, dark blue and lime green. It has two bed rooms, two bathrooms – one attached to the first bedroom and another near the dining area, a kitchen, a laundry area, and a spacious combined area for both living room and dining room. On the outside is a veranda with sitting area, a space for gardening and the car park. And the mage construction guild where Henry-san is affiliated only needs a week to finish it.

Henry pulls out a blank paper from which the letters became imprinted just from the flick of his fingers. "You're stamp please, Miss Lockser," he inquired politely,

Juvia pulls out her mage stamp from the pocket of her coat, "Just as they say, your guild is the best of the best in construction of houses." She said as he stamped on the paper,

"Thank you for the compliment, our guild only serves as what our customers expect us to. And that is perfection." He said with a flick on his hand again, making the paper rolls into a scroll and a lace with his guild's insignia tied it. He slid the scroll into his bag and prepares to leave, "Please contact us if there's something in the house that unsatisfied you Miss. Good Day." He bowed and turns to leave but stopped for a second when he saw little Gavin running in the spacious living room without clothes.

Juvia walks the mage agent to the house's gate, "Thank you again, Henry-san." The man just smiled and board on the mage car with the construction guild's insignia.

Looking down at the stamp on her hands, Juvia sighs in relief. This is the first time she used it again since she go into hiding three years ago. It is the stamp for her mage bank account in which he puts all her savings that she earned as a mage. And she accumulated a lot of money, which she planned to spend in her and Gray's wedding in the past. Did she really think that she and Gray would end up getting married someday? That is very stupid of her. She put the stamp back to her coat's pocket dismissing the thought from her head.

She then walks back into the house, looking at her butt naked son playing with his ice horse on the floor. "Honey, do you like our new house?" she asks, picking Gavin's clothes that are scattered on the floor,

Gavin blinks his dark blue eyes to her and shrugs his shoulders, a gesture he gets from Gray with him following his father around. The father even tolerates Gavin eating too many sweets to Juvia's annoyance.

"Mama, where Papa?" asks Gavin,

"Papa is… busy at the moment, sweetie." She answered as she puts clothes on to Gavin. The ice mage was not in the guild this morning. "Help Mama arrange your room?" she asks,

"Papa will not help?" asks the child again,

"He's busy, honey." She pulls Gavin to stand and they walk into the second bedroom.

* * *

Gray pulls the bottom drawer of his bedside table and gets the white ring box with a big crack on the lid. Opening the box, he stares at the ring inside, the sapphire stone along with the diamonds around it shines brightly. He can still remember the excitement that he felt when he bought the ring in the jewellery shop three years ago, because he was imagining Juvia wears the ring after he proposes to her. Three years ago it didn't happen, but it will this time.

He glance into the alarm clock above the bedside, it is now nine-o'clock in the morning. He pulls his white coat, put it on and slid the ring box in its pocket before going out of his winter themed house. It won't be easy but he won't stop until Juvia forgives him completely and gain her trust again.

* * *

Gavin was currently busy arranging his toys in his room at the moment when the doorbell rang. "Mama door!" he shouted, his eyes focused on the miniature ice horse he put over the bedside table,

Juvia who was now carrying a box with a word 'kitchen' written on it looks at the front door with her brows furrowed, "Coming!" she says putting the box over the coffee table and walks to the door, wondering who might it be since she wasn't expecting anyone from the guild.

She opened the door and is surprised to see Gray standing there. Was it the wind or is her sense of smell is copying Gajeels? 'He smells really great today' a part of her mind says, 'And that captivating smile plastered on his oh so handsome…' she immediately brushes away the silly thought off her mind.

"Gray," was all she managed to say, what the hell is wrong with her early in the morning?

"Good Morning, Juvia." He was carrying a large paper bag of grocery in his arms, "I thought I would help since there is no guy to help you with heavy works…" he explained,

"Good Morning, uh, please come in." she said, stepping aside and letting him in.

Gray puts the paper bag over the kitchen counter, "I'll just get the other groceries from the mage car," he said,

"You don't have to buy this many, Gray," Juvia said, a faint blush stained her cheeks,

"It's for you and Gavin, so it's fine," Gray said flashing his killer smile again at her before leaving the kitchen, unaware of the effects it has on the water mage,

"Is that Papa?" Gavin peeks from the door of his room, his eyes sparkling after seeing his father, "Papa!"

"Hello, Gavin," Gray bents down and opens his arms which the giggling child with ice flakes falling above his head jump into,

"You'll help Gavin and Mama?" the child asks, to which the ice mage answered with a "Yes, I'll help Mama and Gavin," Juvia who is standing on one side of the living just smiled and watches the two. After a while, Gray come back with two paper bags and Gavin carrying a smaller paper bag, "look Mama, Papa bought me strawberry ice cream!" the child squealed and ran into the kitchen,

While arranging the groceries, Gray looks around the house as he helps Juvia, "This is a nice place, Juvia, heard it was you who gave them the house design," he complimented,

"It was Dylan-san's design actually," Juvia said as she puts the lid on the cookie jar,

"Oh," was only his response, getting irritated with just hearing that guy's name but didn't want it to be a reason of his and Juvia's argument again so he changes the topic, "Erza gave me a free coupons for a resort yesterday in the guild, are you… available this Saturday?"

Juvia lifts her cerulean eyes from the fridge for a moment then answers, "I'm not sure." She closes the fridge's door,

Gray nodded, and just smiled. Juvia then went to get the boxes with kitchen things in the living room again, "Let me help you with that," Gray said, lifting the heavy box as if it's nothing. He took his coat off so he is only with his dark blue shirt which seems to hug his muscled upper body.

'Was he this tall? His back was now even more toned compare to what I remembered, I wonder how it will feel under my finger tips' she said drooling over Gray's body like a stalker she used to be in the past.

"Juvia do you have a ladder, the cup boards are a little high." He asks making her out of her trance,

"I, well, just a sec," she stutters and hastily exits the kitchen to get the ladder and hide her blushed face in embarrassment.

* * *

Looking up to the water mage, the ice mage with glasses, and other fragile things in his hands sighed, "Juvia let me do that, you might fall and hurt yourself,"

"I can manage, give me that," she said, a scowl on her face, getting frustrated with herself being flustered with just Gray's presence like a school girl.

Gray assists Juvia as she neatly places the glasses and other kitchen things in the cupboard, his eyes lingered on her long creamy, sexy legs that are exposed to him by the shorts she is wearing. Then his eyes went up to her thighs and up again to the flare of her hips, then to her thin waist, then up to the swells of her large breasts that the knitted sweater she is wearing failed to hide. She looks down to him again to get other things, her cerulean eyes looking straight at him, her luscious lips he wanted to kiss ever since they met again.

"Gray?" she asks, when he just stares at her and didn't move,

"You were saying?" Gray asks, chuckling at his actions,

"I said, will you give me the things on that box behind you," Juvia said,

After finishing placing the things that are needed to be kept in the cupboards, Juvia steps down in the ladder but was slipped in the third step. She lets out a yelp as her body falls down, Gray surprised with what happen tries to catch her from falling but was also slipped with all the papers scattered on the floor. His back collided with the tiled floor of the kitchen while her body entrapped in his arms, their lips pressed on each other.

Juvia immediately backs away, looking down at gray with shock written on her beautiful face. Her cheeks blushing in a deep shade of red from realizing what had just happen. She tried to get up but was pulled down again by Gray, sealing his lips again on hers. Gray nibbles on her lower lip, kissing Juvia passionately. Juvia responds on the kiss with equal fervour, her hand which is resting on Gray's toned chest, moves up to his cheek. She moaned in his mouth, giving him access to plunge his tongue inside her mouth to meet hers.

If it wasn't for the need of air they won't pull their lips away from each other. Both of them were gasping for air as Gray brushes the strands of her blue hair in the back of her ear,

"God, I missed you Juvia." Gray whispers, his dark blue eyes full of emotions,

Juvia cannot tear her cerulean eyes off his dark blue ones. She wanted to kiss that sexy mouth again and again and seems like he, too wanted them to kiss again. She leaned down again, their lips merely inches away when the voice of their son interrupts them,

Gavin giggles, "Mama kissing Papa!" making Juvia blush deeper shades of red, hastily getting off Gray

Gray suddenly felt cold from the loss of their body contact, and sits on the floor and faces their son who is now running towards them.

Gavin sat on his father's thigh, "Kiss Gavin, too!" he chirped which Gray gladly obliged, kissing the top Gavin's head couple of times, "Mama kiss Gavin, too!" he said, pulling on the sleeves of her mother's sweater. Juvia then kisses Gavin's chubby cheek. The child unaware of the stares his parents are giving each other.

* * *

**With the sexual tension between Gray and Juvia getting heavier where will it lead them? Will Juvia finally give in to her desires? And can Gray finally propose to Juvia? See you guys at the next chapter!**

**What are your comments and reactions for this chapter? Please review!**

**Omake! Gavin Winter!**

**Gavin with his lips pouted in a scowl eyed the diaper her Mama is holding. Apparently, Mama wants Gavin to wear that stuffy, uncomfortable thing. Her Mama sighed, "Gavin, be a good boy and let Mama put a diaper on you," and she tried again to put it to him but Gavin slapped the diaper away,**

"**No! Gavin not Baby! Gavin no wear diafu! Gavin big boy!" the little child ranted, wiggling his little arms in the air,**

"**Gavin will make a mess in the guild if he poos, Gavin will stink!" Juvia tried to convince her son,**

**Gavin shook his head, his feet kicking, "Gavin use toiyet!" he learnt potty training when he was just two years old, **

"**Gavin can't use toilet, it's too high for you, baby." If it weren't for the diaper issue Juvia wants to cuddle her son for being cute,**

"**Gavin use stool!" he persisted, "Gavin not baby!" he commented on her Mama calling him baby again,**

"**There is no stool there, now let me put it on you." Juvia with her hands on her hips, getting near again to his son,**

"**Nooo! Don't want diafu!" Gavin runs out of the room butt naked, "Gavin wants bliefs!"**

**Thanks for the suggestion for the Omake, the potty training is rather fun with Gray as trainer but it is a little late for his age (Gavin is three years and a couple of months old now) so I changed it to diaper issue. I hope you liked this!**

* * *

I thank these wonderful people who reviewed and encourage me to write!

**Tsukiko, Cheese, P. FullbusterBelieve, teamcousins, Aikoyu Saotome, Jelly Beans 3, Bella, LyonAndJuviaForever, beatrizvaleriano, xoxoKana-himExoxo, siriuslight, honeycomb198, jom, superduperizee, opft12, mgaa, BrigitteoO, Umeko-bby, Duchess K, Darkhope, YukiOnnaMonet, Medaka-chan, and the unnamed guests.**


	21. Chapter 21: Running Away From You

**Chapter 21: Running Away From You**

**Hey it's good to be back! Here is the chapter twenty two! Enjoy!**

* * *

**GRAY WINTER**

**Chapter 21: Running Away From You**

* * *

The guild was cheerful and loud as usual that morning, well except for the two members who keep catching everyone's attention because of unusual scene they are showing. Erza came to give a stack of papers to Juvia and stop for a moment to look at Gray who is trying to talk with the water mage but is failing miserably.

"So… Those were the profiles of the newbies." Erza said her brown eyes looking alternately to the two,

"Thank you, Erza-san. I'll just call them later to put their guild mark." Juvia said to Erza before scanning on the papers as if she didn't see Gray in front of her,

Gray sighs heavily, he was trying to talk to Juvia but she is just ignoring him for two days now. Yes, two days since that incident in her new house's kitchen. After that kiss he thought that they finally got the chance to start again but no it didn't.

Juvia finishes scanning the profiles of the new members. The task of handling the new members were done by Mira in the past but Fairy Tail guild became much bigger than what it was five years ago, and so the guild master, Master Makarov assigned Juvia with it to lessen Mira's work load and because she requested for a job in the guild because she needs to take care of Gavin and can't do missions for a while.

She turns to leave the counter to call one of the newbies, she heard Gray calls her but just ignores him. To her surprise, Gray blocks her way and pulls the papers in her hands then just drop them over the counter before pulling her away from the guild's hall, ignoring the other guild members watching them and whispering to themselves.

"Never thought I'd see Gray being ignored by Juvia," Macao commented, Wakaba nodded,

"I just hope Juvia would stop for a moment and let him talk," Nab who is leaning on the bar counter turn to look at Master Makarov who is sitting silently beside him, "I mean, Gray did everything to find her in the past with an intention to fix everything."

Master Makarov didn't comment on that but his eyes were focused on the two as they strode out of the guild hall.

* * *

"Let go," Juvia pulls her hand from Gray angrily, but he just grabs her hands again,

They soon reached the guild's library and entered the room, guiding her into one of the chairs inside. Gray looks upset as he pulls a chair and sat beside Juvia.

"Now, let's talk." Gray said,

"About what?" Juvia answered,

"About us." His dark blue eyes never leaves her face,

"There is no 'us' Gray. I'm getting tired of this." She said looking away from him,

"Juvia… I made a horrible mistake three years ago and…" he saw her shook her head,

"I don't want to talk about it, Gray." Juvia wanted to ran to the exit,

"No, listen to me, Juvia." Gray held her hands, "I know I betrayed your trust, but please give me a chance to prove myself to you again."

"I already given you a chance to be Gavin's father, other than that… I don't think I could give." She pulls her hands from his,

"I don't believe that, you're lying." He said making Juvia glares at him, "That kiss we shared, we still have it. You still care for me as much as I do for you."

Juvia felt her cheeks blush just from remembering the kiss, "That shouldn't happen. It was a mistake."

"It is not a mistake." Gray cups her cheek, leaning closer to Juvia, "What you feel when we kissed, those were your true feelings, Juvia. We still have it, we can fix it, please."

Those dark blue eyes that's seems to plead for forgiveness leaves a dull ache on her chest. She'd forgive him and kiss those sad eyes, her past self would do just that. But she changed, she needs to.

Juvia slaps his hand and push him away, "Don't be conceited, Gray. Don't assume that you know my feelings because you don't." and with that she ran to the exit.

Gray stands from his seat but didn't chase her, he ran his fingers through his spiky black hair. "This is all my fault. This is all my… fault."

* * *

'I did the right thing, right?' she sat on her chair behind the counter she is using near the guild hall's entrance. 'Right?' She closes her eyes, trying to calm herself, because she felt like she did wrong. A part of her mind tells her that Gray was right; they could get back what they had in the past and live together again. But what did they really have in the past? Her heart couldn't bear another heartbreak or else she'd crumble into pieces and Juvia didn't know if she could manage to start all over again.

"Mama crying?" the sound of her son's voice interrupted her thoughts, just then she realized that she is crying. She wipes away her tears and smiled to little Gavin who is walking with a blue haired little boy which she assumed Jellal and Erza's child.

"No sweetheart, Mama is not crying." She watches her son walks to her and climbs on her lap,

"Mama not feeling well?" Gavin asks again, titling his head, "Gavin kiss Mama to make pain go away."

"Oh, you, my adorable baby!" Juvia hugs the little child who pouted at the 'baby' comment. She gave the little boy tickling kisses and the child erupted into hearty laughter which made the other guild members look and smile.

She puts down Gavin, fixing the buttons of his shirt and then looks at the blue haired boy who is older than Gavin. Then another little boy who have white hair came, based on the facial features she assumed Elfman's son, "The others are waiting, sweetheart. Be good, okay." Gavin nodded and ran to the little boys.

Juvia was glad that there are many kids now in the guild, Gavin seems to be really having fun in the guild while playing with other kids. Again, Gray was right. There is no place better for Gavin to grow up than Fairy Tail. The little boy can now play and explore freely without the fear of accidently showing his mage abilities and scaring the shit out of the kids around him.

She looks back at the hallway which leads to the guild's library. She keeps avoiding Gray because every time she saw him she felt angry. Angry with herself for still feeling so much in love with him despite what he had done to her in the past. But this wrong, she can't run away from him forever.

With her new resolve, she again left the counter and walks out of the guild's hall.

* * *

His droopy eyes watch the group of mage girls who were newbies in the guild. He just walks out of the library to find Juvia again when these mage girls spotted him and starts asking them silly questions or telling him how cool he is, how handsome he is, how sexy he is and so on.

"Girls, there's something I need to do, and you're blocking my way."

"Gray-san, is it true that Lockser-san is your wife? Are you married?"

"No way! They're not!"

"You could say that she is my wife, I am devoted to her and our son. Can I go now?"

Mage girls made sad awww-ing sounds much to Gray's annoyance,

"We're no match to Lockser-san, did you see how big her boobs are?"

"Hey!" Gray snaps,

"She's taller than I thought, plus her butt is perfect, I bet she's good in bed."

"Oh, yeah, she is. Hey! That is private!" Gray again snaps, having a nose bleed with just imagining the water mage. Then he felt something familiar chilling sensation in his spine he hadn't felt for a while. Someone is stalking him. Looking around him he spotted Juvia at the corner, glaring at him as she grips on the wall.

"Yeah, honestly the gossips about her being gloomy weren't true, I'd say she's gorgeous."

"Aw, I'm envious! I want to be her!"

The girls were too absorbed with their chatting as they walk away from Gray. If looks could kill they were now drop dead since a while ago. Jealousy is really a bad emotion for it is now eating her whole with just watching some girls getting too familiar with the ice mage.

The mage girls noticed Juvia as they walks across her and greeted respectfully, and Gray thought Juvia would strangle the girls to death but no, Juvia smiled at them sweetly and advises them to take care and be good girls. What the hell?

Is she not mad? Usually, a girl just asking him for directions made Juvia mad in the past. Did she really got over him? He felt a pang in his chest on the thought. "Juvia," he called looking up to the water mage, only to see her eyes shining menacingly while the wall cracks at her grip. Yep, she's mad at him.

Juvia 'hmphed' at him and walks away angry. Scratching the back of his head in frustration, Gray chase her again, "Juvia, wait! The girl's was just asking me… stuff. You didn't have to be jealous."

"I am not jealous. Don't touch me!" slapping his hand that attempts to touch her arm.

* * *

**What are your comments and reactions for this chapter? Please review! :)**

**Omake! Gavin Winter!**

**Gavin is always the first kid to go in the guild because of Mama's job. It was always boring because the other kids were still not there… Gavin would walk and explore the cool guild, then he would go to the guild's bar for a strawberry milk shake Mira-san would give him. **

"**Here, little Gavin," Mira gave Gavin a big glass full of strawberry milk shake with strawberry bits on top, "I added strawberry bits on them," she added,**

"**Ooh!" Gavin's blue eyes sparkled at the sight of fresh bits, he leans on the bar counter and kisses the bar maid on the cheek, "Ayigatou!" and the bar maid smiles at him then he set off, **

**Walking on the guild hallways again while sipping on his milk shake, he glances at the mage clock floating in the ceiling, he sighed, why is it the time running so slow when Gavin is alone? He really wants to play with other kids again, he thought as he unconsciously strips his hat then his shirt.**

**Then he heard a dominant voice of a woman, he quickly ran to where he heard it and saw his Papa getting punched in the head by the red haired woman, a blue haired man standing beside the woman is talking calmly to the said woman.**

"**Ouch! That hurt! Jellal talk to your wife!" Gray hissed as his hands on top of his head, already stripped down to his boxers early in the morning,**

"**Darling, calm down," Jellal said, "You knew about Gray's creepy and very disturbing habit since the world starts to rotate on its axis, we can't do about it." **

"**Hey what do you mean creepy and very disturbing, dude?" Gray looks at his blue haired friend,**

"**No. I'll whack that spiky head of his until the word decency is engraved on it!" Erza shouted,**

"**Papa hurt?" a small voice interrupts them and their eyes fell to the butt naked kid with a big glass of milk shake on his little hands.**

**A vein pops on Erza's head from seeing Gray's son also naked inside the guild's premises. Jellal sweat dropped.**

"**No, son. Just go, run and never look back." Gray said with his eyes teary and blood gushing from his head down to his face comically. Annoyed, Erza whacks Gray's head again.**

"**Nooo! Papaaa!" little Gavin ran to Gray dramatically.**

**After the dramatic antics of the father and son, the two was now sitting on the concrete floor and is trembling under the tyrannical gaze of Erza Scarlet-Fernandez.**

"**You two must dress presentably inside the guild premises!"**

"**Yes Ma'am!" Gray answered, more blood across his face,**

"**Yesh Mam!" Gavin copied his father,**

"**Or else you'll be punished!" Erza said with her hands resting on her sword's hilt.**

"**Jellal, talk to your wife!" Gray again tried to rely on Jellal, and earned again another whack in the head,**

**Gavin looks up to Erza, his cute dark blue eyes pleading, "Don't be mad, strawberry?" he offers his milkshake to Erza,**

**Erza blushes and cleared her throat, "If- if you insist little gentleman." After that the two starts talking about dishes that have strawberries on it.**

"**Oh, he's a clever one, isn't he?" Jellal said, very much impressed, Gray nodded proudly "Definitely a trait from Juvia,"**

"**Hey! What do you mean by that?" Gray faced his blue haired friend who just laughed.**

* * *

I thank these wonderful people who reviewed and encourage me to write!

**Tsukiko, ****erzascarllet****, ****NollyLvn****, ****Bella, ****VirtualEnigma****, ****TheLittleKittyMeows****, ****Traycie, ****Cheese, ****Iwantmygraysama, ****Aikoyu Saotome, ****P. FullbusterBelieve****, ****superduperizee****, ****Cookie-chan91****, ****honeycomb198****, ****Medaka-chan****, ****Darkhope****, ****16176, ****BrigitteoO****, ****Chacha S****, ****Umeko-bby****, ****xoxoKana-himExoxo****, ****NeverInUrWildestDreams****, ****beatrizvaleriano****, and the unnamed guests.**


End file.
